My Jewel Angel
by KimSunRi
Summary: Di Dunia Langit, seorang malaikat bernama Jewel bertugas sebagai pelindung sang pangeran malaikat. Ketika sang pangeran memutuskan untuk pergi dari Dunia Langit, Jewel tanpa ragu mengikutinya turun ke dunia. Takdir mempertemukannya dengan seorang manusia. Seorang manusia yang menanti malaikat untuknya. EunHae, Slight!Kangteuk, Slight!Kyumin Fantasy chaptered fic! - ON HIATUS -
1. Prologue

Title : My Jewel Angel

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Family

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, Cliché, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae, Slight!Kangteuk, Slight!Kyumin.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**IMPORTANT : Read the Author note below. MUST READ!**

Enjoy!

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

**Prologue**

'_**Runaway Angel'**_

.

_Saat ini dihadapan para dewan agung di upacara langit tertinggi, kau akan diangkat menjadi pelindung dari malaikat 'Angel', sang pangeran dunia langit. Tugasmu adalah mengikuti dan melindunginya. Sebutkan sumpahmu!_

_Aku bersumpah kepada para Dewa untuk melindungi pangeran 'Angel' dengan nyawaku._

_Dengan ini, kau dinobatkan menjadi 'Knight of Heavens', malaikat langit 'Jewel'…_

.

.

_Peraturan dunia langit, malaikat dilarang jatuh cinta ke sosok yang berbeda. Dilarang mencintai jiwa yang kotor, atau kamu akan mati._

.

.

"Aku akan turun ke dunia, Camomile."

"Apa maksudmu Angel?"

"Sebentar lagi para dewan akan mengetahui hubungan kita. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan menghukumku. Dan dirimu yang pangeran dunia akhir juga akan terpengaruh. Sebelum itu terjadi aku akan pergi dari sini."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut."

.

.

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan turun, pangeran?"

"Keputusanku sudah bulat. Jangan halangi aku, Jewel."

"Aku tak akan pernah menghalangi mu. Bukankah aku sudah bersumpah untuk mengabdi padamu? Aku akan ikut."

"Itu berarti kau akan menghianati dunia langit!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"…"

"Aku akan tetap melindungi pangeran."

"Baiklah… Tapi kini kita akan meninggalkan tempat ini, jangan panggil aku pangeran lagi."

"Aku mengerti, Angel-_hyung._"

.

.

"Jangan halangi aku, Sparkyu!"

"Heh, jangan bercanda Camomile-_hyung_. Aku akan ikut dengan _hyung_. Aku ingin bebas dari tempat ini. Memberontak itu menyenangkan."

.

.

_Malaikat, iblis, manusia. Tidak akan ada satu hal dari ketiga makhluk itu dapat hidup bersama sampai kapanpun. Apakah itu benar? Hukum menyebutkannya._

_Akan tiba saat dimana kau harus mengakhiri semua atau mempertahankannya. Kau hanya akan memilih dan pilihanmu itulah yang akan menentukan hidupmu._

_Tentukanlah jalan hidupmu dengan tanganmu sendiri…_

_Ikuti kata hatimu…_

_._

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

"Jewel, belakangmu!"

Sang malaikat bersayap putih langsung berbalik dan menghunuskan pedang cahaya bergagang birunya kebelakang. Tanpa mengenai tebasan secara langsung, para prajurit malaikat terpental terkena imbasnya. Segera ia melesat kearah malaikat yang memperingatkannya tadi.

"Cepat _hyung_ masuk ke gerbang perbatasan!"

Kedua sosok malaikat itu melesat kearah yang ditunjukkan. Sesaat sebelum mereka masuk, mereka melihat dua sosok lain bersayap hitam kulit mengarah ke arah yang sama.

"Camomile! Sparkyu!"

"Ayo kita masuk waktu kita tidak banyak!"

Dan disaat bersamaan, mereka berempat menembus titik perbatasan. Menghilang dari kejaran para prajurit yang mengejarnya…

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

"Mulai hari ini kita berempat akan hidup selayaknya 'manusia'. Kita sudah meninggalkan gelar dan kehidupan kita yang lama. Kita akan tinggal layaknya sebuah keluarga."

Angel berucap sambil menatap ketiga lelaki lain. Mereka sedang berada dalam sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar. Mereka akan memulai kehidupan baru disini bersama. Melupakan bahwa Angel dan Jewel adalah malaikat. Melupakan bahwa Camomile dan Sparkyu adalah iblis.

"Aku mengerti, pangeran," jawab Jewel.

"Sudah kubilang hentikan panggilan itu. Aku sudah bukan pangeran sekarang. Begitu juga Camomile. Mulai hari ini kita juga akan menggunakan nama manusia," sanggah Angel.

"Baiklah, _hyung,_" Jewel mengangguk.

"Sekarang aku hidup sebagai Park Jungsoo, Leeteuk," ia tersenyum.

"Aku akan jadi Kim Youngwoon, Kangin," sambung Camomile.

"Cho Kyuhyun," Sparkyu berujar singkat.

"Apakah aku juga harus mencari nama?" Tanya Jewel.

"Ya. Lee Hyukjae, itu namamu…"

.

.

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**IMPORTANT**

Ada yang merasa cerita ini familier?

Bukan, bukan hanya perasaan kalian. Tapi memang cerita ini mungkin pernah di baca sebelumnya. Tepatnya bukan cerita ini, tapi cerita lain.

Sebelum ada yang komentar, saya jelaskan terlebih dahulu. Cerita ini memang saya ambil garis besar awalnya dari cerita author terkenal ffn, **Kim Tae Na-**_**ssi**_ yang berjudul '**D.H.A**' , atau '**Devil Half Ange**l'. Yang mau baca karya Tae Na-_ssi_ yang amat menakjubkan itu, silahkan kunjungi _blog_nya. ^^ (saya juga fansnya~). Jadi bisa dibilang ini salah satu _fanfic_ yang 'Inspired By-'.

Karena itulah mungkin awal cerita ini amat sangat mirip sekali dengan cerita Tae Na-_ssi_. Dan _chapter_ 1 nanti mungkin masih amat mirip. Meski begitu untuk _chapter_ berikutnya saya sepenuhnya memakai _plot_ saya sendiri, dengan kejadian dan arah cerita yang sepenuhnya berbeda tentunya. Saya juga sudah meminta izin ke Tae Na-_ssi_ tentang cerita saya ini. Meski belum keluar balasannya, mungkin dia sudah tidak pernah membuka FB lagi. Twitternya juga sudah ganti _u-name_ sepertinya. Bagi yang tau cara menghubungi Tae Na-_ssi_, bisa tolong kasih tau saya?

Dan kalau seandainya, saat cerita ini sedang _on-going_ Tae Na-_ssi_ membalas permintaan izin saya dan bilang cerita ini tidak boleh saya _publish_, saya akan segera men-_delete_nya.

Sekian klarifikasinya.

**IMPORTANT part, END**

.

*back to selengean mode #plak.

Ah tapi yang diatas itu serius loh ya, ahaha.

Mungkin _reader_ setia(kalau ada) ku akan protes dan bertanya-tanya, '**Innocent Beast!** belum selesai tapi udah bikin _Fanfic_ _chaptered_ baru, _Fantasy_ pula! Gimana sih!' #authordihajar

Sebenernya ini bukan _fanfic_ 'baru'. _Fanfic_ ini dibuat… hampir setahun lalu? Entahlah aku ga inget AHAHAHA #plak. Ini nemu di tempat aku nge _back-up_ _fanfic_ lama. Makanya maklum kalau bahasanya sedikit berbeda dengan _fanfic_ku sekarang dan masih agak berantakan. Dan tinggal satu _chapter_ yang bolong lagi di tengah tamat. Jadi ku kira… Daripada mubazir kenapa gak ku _post_ aja? Tentunya dengan penuh pertimbangan juga karena (baca _**important part**_ diatas). Dulu aku masih amat _newbie_ dalam membuat _fanfic_ _fantasy_. Makanya ini _fanfic_ _fantasy_ pertamaku, yang terinspirasi besar dari _fanfic_ itu.

**Innocent Beast! **juga hampir tamat. Jadi rencananya, saat **Innocent Beast!** tamat, diharapkan **My Jewel Angel** ini juga tamat. Karena sebenarnya **My Jewel Angel** ini udah selesai, tinggal penuhin satu chapter yang bolong di tengah itu aja. Cuman aku ga akan post sekaligus biar… apa ya… biar seru aja? #plak. Dan tentunya dengan aku nge_publish fanfic_ ini, gak akan nge hambat progress _fanfic_ lain (yang udah lama).

Aku gak ninggalin **Innocent Beast!** kok suer. Karena itu adalah cerita favorit dan kesayanganku ahaha. Cuman sedang agak buntu di pertengahan _chapter_ 12 jadi sementara daripada kalian menunggu(kalo ada yang nunggu) tanpa mendapat apa-apa, kuselingi ini saja untuk mengusir kebosanan.

Yap kurasa itu aja. Mind to RnR? (meski belum ada yang bisa di review di prolog ini

*nb : Cover Poster in process


	2. Chapter 1

Title : My Jewel Angel

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Family

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, Cliché, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae, Slight!Kangteuk, Slight!Kyumin.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**IMPORTANT : Read the Author note below. MUST READ!**

Enjoy!

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

**Chapter 1**

'_**The Sullen Heart'**_

.

**Jewel / Hyukjae's POV**

"Hyukkie-_hyung_! Cepat bangun nanti kita terlambat!"

Aku mengerang mendengar suara iblis itu berteriak kepadaku. Dengan malas kutarik selimutku hingga menutupi wajahku. Berusaha menghiraukannya.

"Kata Teukie-_hyung_ kalau kau tidak bangun jatah susu _strawberry_ mu akan diambil."

"Aku sudah bangun!"

Seruku panik langsung melompat dari tempat tidurku. Dengan segera aku mengambil handuk dan bergegas pergi mandi. Meninggalkan iblis kecil yang menertawaiku. Bagaimana aku tidak buru-buru kalau diancam dengan minuman favorite ku itu. Konyol, baru beberapa hari aku di dunia manusia, aku sudah jadi pecandu buah merah itu.

Setelah mandi dan mengenakan seragam sekolah, aku turun kebawah. Mendapati ketiga anggota keluargaku sudah duduk di meja makan, termasuk iblis tadi. Aku duduk disampingnya dan mereka menyapaku.

"Pagi Hyukkie," senyum Angel-_hyung_, atau Teukie-_hyung_ kepadaku.

"Aku baru tau ksatria pangeran suka bangun siang," Camomile-_hyung_, atau Kangin-_hyung_ menyeringai kearahku.

"Ksatria pangeran juga manusia," jawabku malas.

"Ralat, malaikat," iblis kecil, Sparkyu atau Kyuhyun mengoreksiku.

"Apapun lah."

"Sudah kalian berdua, cepat habiskan sarapannya kita harus berangkat. Kita tidak mau terlambat di hari pertama sekolah kan?"

"Benar kata Teukie. Ngomong-ngomong Hyukjae, kau sudah menyisir belum sih?" Kangin-_hyung_ menoleh kearah rambutku.

"Belum" Jawabku singkat sambil mengunyah roti panggangku.

"Paling nanti dia disangka murid berandal karena rambut birunya itu," ledek Kyuhyun.

Aku hanya tertawa remeh tidak peduli sambil melanjutkan makanku. Sesudah makan kami berempat segera bersiap memakai sepatu, membawa tas masing-masing dan hendak berangkat bersama. Dengan baik hati Teukie-_hyung_ membereskan rambutku selagi aku memakai sepatu.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

Kami berempat berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah besar. SM High School, disinilah kami akan bersekolah mulai sekarang. Kutatap ketiga orang yang berdiri sedikit di depanku ini.

"Jadi, aku dan Kangin-_ah_ akan masuk kelas tiga, Hyukkie di kelas dua, dan Kyunnie di kelas satu," ucap Teukie-_hyung_.

"Semoga saja semua berjalan lancar," Kangin-_hyung_ bergumam pelan.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa tidak lancar?" Kyuhyun menyeringai sedikit.

"Sebenarnya kau yang paling mengkhawatirkan Kyu," Kangin-_hyung_ menghela napasnya.

"Ah sudahlah _hyungdeul_ tenang saja. Ayo masuk!"

"Pangeran, hati-hati jangan terlalu dekat dengan manusia yang berhati kotor," ujarku.

"Aku tau itu Hyukkie… Dan berhenti memanggilku pangeran," Teukie-_hyung_ menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah Angel-_hyu_-… Ah _ani_, Teukie-_hyung,_" aku mengeluarkan gummy smile ku.

"Aku sudah bukan pangeran lagi, dan itu berarti kau juga bebas dari tugas ksatria mu. Kau juga harus berhati-hati, _ne_ Hyuk?" Teukie-_hyung_ tersenyum.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Kami pun masuk ke gedung dan berpencar ke kelas masing-masing. Aku dan Teukie-_hyung_, sebagai malaikat, kami tidak bisa berada di tempat atau berdekatan dengan manusia yang memiliki hati terlalu kotor. Kami bisa melemah, bahkan sekarat bila terlalu berdekatan dengan mereka. Sebaliknya, iblis seperti Kyuhyun dan Kangin-_hyung_ menghisap hati yang kotor itu. Jadi mereka bisa berfungsi untuk melindungi kami.

Kalau begitu kalian bertanya kenapa malaikat dan iblis seperti kita bisa baik-baik saja hidup berdampingan? Memang, jiwa Kyuhyun dan Kangin-_hyung_ sebagai iblis itu kotor. Tapi hati mereka tidak. Yang kotor itu bukan hatinya. Serta rasa persaudaraan, atau keluarga yang ada dalam hati kami berempat mampu menetralisir pengaruh negative tersebut. Memang tidak terlihat, tapi sebenarnya akupun menyayangi _hyungdeul_ dan _dongsaeng_ ku itu. Lagipula hanya mereka sajalah yang kupunya sekarang.

Aku berjalan bersama Kyuhyun karena kelas satu dan dua berada di sisi gedung yang sama. Sedangkan Kangin-_hyung_ dan Teukie-_hyung_ sudah berpisah dengan kami sejak di gerbang tadi. Kyuhyun terlihat tersenyum iblis khasnya tanda bahwa ia sedang senang dan tertarik.

"Kelasku sudah dekat, sampai nanti ya Hyukkie-_hyung_!"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku terus berjalan hingga tiba didepan sebuah pintu dengan papan penanda bertuliskan 2-C. Kutarik napas perlahan, lalu melihat kembali kearah seragamku. Semua rapih. Kueratkan pegangan pada tas ransel yang kuselempangkan sebelah, lalu mengetuk pintu dan masuk.

Guru yang ada didepan menoleh kearahku, sebelum tersenyum amat ramah. Kurasakan aura orang ini hangat sekali. Hatinya sangat bersih untuk ukuran manusia. Aku berjalan kearahnya perlahan, semua pasang mata murid menatap kearahku.

"Ah, kau murid baru itu ya? Saya guru wali mu mulai sekarang. Shin Donghee, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Shindong-_seonsaengnim_. Ayo perkenalkan diri dulu," ujarnya ramah.

"Ah, _ne_. _Annyeong haseyo_, Lee Hyukjae _imnida_. Kalian bisa memanggilku Hyukjae. _Banggapseumnida._"

Aku memperkenalkan diri lalu mengeluarkan _gummy smile_ ku. Entah perasaanku saja atau apa, aku merasa beberapa orang menatapku dengan pandangan terpaku yang agak aneh. Lalu aku menyapukan pandanganku ke seisi kelas.

_Hmm… Sepertinya kelas ini cukup 'steril'. Hati mereka tidak ada yang kotor atau bagaimana…_

Aku tersenyum lega. Kelas ini tidak buruk, sama sekali tidak buruk. Saat aku berpikir seperti itu, tiba-tiba aku menangkap sesuatu pada seorang lelaki yang duduk di samping jendela. Auranya… Aneh. Tidak, tidak kotor. Namun… Kelam? Entahlah.

"Baiklah Hyukjae, sekarang kau bisa duduk. Hmm…"

Shindong-_seonsaeng_ lalu menyapukan pandangannya ke sekitar kelas.

"Di tepi jendela situ, di belakang Lee Donghae."

Ia menunjuk kearah bangku kosong di belakang lelaki beraura kelam tadi. Lelaki itu, kalau tidak salah dengar tadi katanya bernama Donghae, melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum kearahku. Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah bangku itu.

Penampilannya biasa saja. Rambutnya berwarna _brunette_ ditata dengan cukup rapih. Dia mengenakan kacamata bingkai hitam yang cukup besar. Terlihat ceria namun… Ada yang aneh. Entah apa itu.

Aku duduk di bangku yang ditunjuk untukku lalu menaruh tas ransel ku di samping meja. Lelaki itu berbalik menghadapku dan tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Sepertinya hendak mengajak kenalan.

"Lee Donghae _imnida_! Kau bisa memanggilku Donghae."

"Hyukjae. _Banggapseumnida_," aku balas menjabat tangannya dan tersenyum singkat.

"Senyummu itu manis sekali. _Ne_, boleh aku memanggilmu _Hyukkie_?" Ia tersenyum.

"Emm… Tidak?"

"Eeeh… Kenapa?" Senyumnya hilang digantikan dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hanya orang dekatku saja yang boleh memanggilku begitu," aku tersenyum lagi.

Ia masih tetap cemberut tetapi mengangguk mengerti. Lalu ia kembali berbalik kearah depan karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

Aku memperhatikan pelajaran. Namun semua sudah kumengerti dan kuhapal sempurna karena beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun sudah mengajari kami semua tentang pelajaran manusia. Sebagai malaikat dan iblis, hanya butuh waktu sangat singkat untuk menghapal pelajaran baru. Pelajaran dari kelas satu SD atau apalah itu sudah masuk semua keotakku hingga dua SMA ini. Kenapa Kyuhyun yang mengajari? Seakan belum cukup kepintaran non-human kami, anak itu jenius. Jadi ya, jenius dari jenius untuk manusia.

Karena bosan, perhatianku teralihkan pada _namja_ di depanku ini. Memang ada yang aneh pada aura nya. Sama sekali tidak kotor. Bersih malah, namun ada perasaan kelam disitu. Kelam yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Padahal kelihatannya ia anak yang cukup periang, temannya pun terlihat banyak karena terkadang ia berbincang-bincang dengan _namja_ lainnya di kelas. Tapi terlihat ada yang… Palsu disana.

Tanpa sadar aku melewati jam pelajaran dengan memperhatikan _namja_ itu. Jujur saja aku penasaran dengan auranya. Intuisi malaikat tidak pernah salah. Lalu bel istirahat berbunyi. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum kearahku lagi. Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku bingung.

"_Wae_?" Tanyaku.

"Ke kantin yuk! Sudah jam istirahat," ajaknya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia terlihat bersemangat lalu berdiri. Aku mengikutinya lalu berjalan bersamanya ke kantin. Sesampainya di kantin, aku mendengar suara yang cukup familier memanggilku.

"Hyukkie-_hyung_! _Yeogi_!"

Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara, dan mendapati Kyuhyun melambai kearahku. Ia duduk bersama seorang _namja_ yang imut berambut hitam pendek. Donghae menoleh kearahku dan aku tersenyum mengajaknya kearah Kyuhyun. Ia mengangguk dan mengikutiku.

"_Nugu_, Kyu?" Tanyaku setelah duduk, menengok kearah _namja_ disebelahnya itu.

"Ah, _annyeong_! Lee Sungmin _imnida_!" _Namja_ itu tersenyum.

Aku memperhatikannya sekilas. Hati _namja_ ini bersih sekali.

"Sungmin-_hyung_ anak kelas 2-B. Tadi pagi aku tidak sengaja menabraknya, lalu untuk meminta maaf aku traktir saja," Kyuhyun berucap santai.

"Oh begitu. _Naega_ Lee Hyukjae _imnida_. Kelas 2-C. Aku kakak Kyuhyun," aku balas memperkenalkan diri dan tersenyum.

"_Geuneun_?" Kyuhyun menunjuk Donghae yang duduk disampingku.

"Lee Donghae _imnida_. Aku teman sekelas Hyukjae," Donghae tersenyum manis.

Setelah percakapan singkat kami membeli makan sebentar, sebelum duduk berkumpul lagi. Aku membeli sesuatu yang bernama _ramyeon_ dan tentunya susu _strawberry_. Aku belum pernah mencoba memakan _ramyeon_ ini tapi boleh dicoba.

"Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku bertanya?" Sungmin membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"_Nae_?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Kalian saudara katanya? Kok nama marga kalian berbeda?"

"Nah sedari tadi juga aku mau menanyakan itu," Donghae menimpali.

Aku melirik kearah Kyuhyun. Aku belum berpikir sampai situ, jadi biarlah dia yang mengarang cerita dan aku ikut saja. Aku menyeruput _ramyeon_ ku. Diluar dugaan, rasanya lezat.

"Kami bukan saudara kandung. Dulu kami dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Tetapi karena suatu alasan panti itu ditutup, dan sekarang aku tinggal bersama Hyukkie-_hyung_ dan dua _hyung_ku yang lain dari panti itu," ceritanya.

_Tidak buruk juga karangannya._

"Wah, pasti berat ya?" Sungmin menatapku dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Tidak, asalkan kami berempat tidak terasa berat kok. Lagipula kami sudah benar-benar seperti keluarga dan saudara kandung. Kami selalu melewatinya bersama," aku tersenyum _gummy smile_.

_Ya, kami kabur bersama dan menantang maut. Semua akan ditanggung bersama._

Aku dapat melihat dari sudut mataku Donghae terdiam mendengar jawabanku. Ia tersenyum, namun senyumannya itu… Sedih?

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

"Hyukkie-_hyung_!"

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Aku sedang merapihkan isi tasku saat mendengar namaku dipanggil. Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu kelasku. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"_Waeyo,_ Kyu?"

"Aku pulang sedikit telat ya? Aku mau berkeliling Myeondong bersama Sungmin-_hyung_. _Hyung_ pulang sendiri tak apa kan?"

"Teukie-_hyung_ dan Kangin-_hyung_?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Mereka pergi kencan," jawab Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Aish. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa pada pangeran…" Gerutuku pelan.

"Tenang kan ada Kangin-_hyung_. Kau itu terlalu protektif _hyung_."

"Aku kan _guardian_ nya. Wajar kalau aku protektif."

"Lupakan itu _hyung_, sekarang kita ini manusia," Kyuhyun menenangkanku.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Lalu mengacak lembut rambut _dongsaeng_ favoriteku itu.

"_Arrasseo_… Kau juga hati-hatilah," aku tersenyum padanya.

"_Gomawo_ _hyung_!" Kyuhyun memelukku singkat sebelum berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku tersenyum melihat anak itu dengan riangnya pergi. Disaat seperti ini dia pun terlihat seperti manusia biasa. Mungkin aku juga harus mulai bisa membiasakan diri dalam kehidupan ini. Aku sedang tersenyum saat kurasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pelan bahuku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Donghae sedang tersenyum.

"Pulang bareng yuk?" Ajaknya.

"_Ne_, _kajja_!" Aku tersenyum riang dan berjalan bersamanya.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

Selama perjalanan kami tidak banyak berbicara. Hanya beberapa patah kata setiap beberapa saat sekali untuk mengisi keheningan. Aku tidak tau harus berbicara banyak ataupun bertanya. Karena melihat sosok hatinya yang… Kelam. Seperti senyuman nya itu palsu. Ada yang lain dari tatapan mata itu, yang bisa kulihat meski dibalik kacamatanya sekalipun. Tapi dari percakapan singkat kami aku tau bahwa rumahnya berada tepat di seberang apartemenku.

Saat berjalan, aku melihat seekor anjing coklat tengah berteduh sambil menjilati bulunya yang kecoklatan. Dia terlihat haus. Aku berjongkok kearah anjing itu dan menadahkan tanganku didekatnya.

"_Heyo_, kau haus?"

Kupastikan Donghae sedang tidak melihat lalu perlahan muncul air di telapak tanganku. Tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya, aku ini malaikat air. Malaikat memiliki posisi masing-masing. Ada malaikat pengatur musim, seperti Snow, _dongsaeng_ku di sana. Ada juga malaikat pengikat elemen sepertiku. Sebelum diangkat menjati ksatria pangeran, aku adalah malaikat air.

Anjing itu menjilati air ditanganku dengan senangnya. Donghae ikut berjongkok disampingku sambil mengelus kepala anjing itu pelan.

"Kau tidak bawa botol minum kan? Dari mana air itu?" Tanyanya heran.

"Dari malaikat," jawabku asal.

"Kau suka anjing, Hyukjae?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak juga. Aku memberinya minum atas dasar melindungi makhluk hidup saja."

Bisa kurasakan Donghae menatap kearahku bingung. Aku tertawa kecil. Mungkin aku berbicara terlalu jujur.

"Aku aneh ya?" Kualihkan pandanganku menatap kedua matanya yang dalam.

"Sangat," sekilas aku melihat sinar matanya berubah.

Donghae lalu kembali bangkit berdiri dan mengajakku kembali berjalan. Saat aku hendak bangkit, tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa pusing sekali. Sepertinya ada tekanan jiwa kotor di dekat sini yang sangat kuat. Aish…

Perlahan pandanganku memudar. Kepalaku semakin terasa pusing dan setelah itu semua gelap, aku tidak mengingat apapun lagi.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

_Hangat…_

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara itu. Aku langsung bangun dan mendapati Donghae duduk di sampingku. Ternyata tadi aku menggunakan pangkuannya untuk tidur. Ia menatapku dengan matanya yang dalam itu. Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku, kami ada di bangku taman. Hari sudah sore.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku sedikit parau.

"Tiba-tiba kau pingsan tadi di jalan. Aku mau membawamu pulang tapi dirumahmu juga katanya kan tidak ada orang. Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil mengusap kepalaku. Sepertinya tadi ada jiwa kotor, sekarang aku sudah baikan karena jiwa itu sudah menjauh dan beristirahat sebentar. Aku kembali menatap kearah Donghae, ke bola mata itu.

"Kau… Apa yang terjadi?"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. "Sudah kubilang kau tadi ping-"

"Bukan itu. Maksudku denganmu."

"Eh?" Donghae menatapku kaget.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau memiliki sesuatu yang kau pendam? Kesedihan? Sejak pertama melihatmu aku menangkap sesuatu yang aneh darimu. Aku melihatmu agak… Kelam."

"Ke-kelam?"

"_Ne_. Padahal hatimu tidak kotor. Tapi ada kekelaman yang aneh darimu," jelasku jujur.

"Maksudmu apa sih? Kau aneh," Donghae menepuk pelan lenganku sambil tertawa.

_Aku tidak bercanda._

"Kau berbohong."

"Hah?" Ia menatapku semakin heran.

"Kau tertawa, tapi hatimu tidak. Seharian inipun begitu. Kau tersenyum dan tertawa, padahal hatimu terluka."

Perlahan kulepaskan kacamatanya dan menatap mata coklat tua itu dalam-dalam. Mata yang menyimpan sesuatu, terkubur begitu dalam. Donghae terlihat kaget.

"S-siapa kau?"

"Aku malaikat," jawabku santai.

"Bodoh, malaikat itu tidak ada," Donghae tersenyum pilu dan menatap langit.

"Ya, terserah mu," aku ikut memandang langit.

"Kacamata ini…"

Donghae memainkan kacamata di tangannya. Tanpa kacamatanya, terlihat jelas matanya yang berwarna coklat itu, begitu indah. Ia tersenyum pilu sambil menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak membutuhkannya. Penglihatanku normal. Namun aku menggunakannya untuk menutupi mataku. Karena aku merasa orang dapat melihat dari matanya kan? Mataku memancarkan isi hatiku, dan aku tidak ingin orang lain melihatnya," jelasnya tersenyum.

Donghae lalu menatap kearahku dalam. Ia tersenyum. Tapi bukan senyum seperti yang sehari ini kulihat. Melainkan sebuah senyuman penuh kesedihan, matanya menatap sayu.

"Tapi rasanya aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya darimu ya? Mungkin aku juga aneh. Sejak pertama melihatmu pun aku merasa dirimu berbeda. Aku merasa seperti menemukan apa yang selama ini aku cari," ia kembali menatap langit, menerawang jauh.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Tanyaku.

_Aneh. Tapi hatiku mengatakan untuk menghapus kekelaman itu._

"Cinta…" Ia tersenyum sedih menatap langit.

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku heran.

"Aku anak tunggal, orangtuaku meninggal sejak aku masih sangat kecil. Namun tidak sedikit harta yang mereka tinggalkan untukku. Aku dibesarkan di rumah mewah dengan banyak pelayan. Meski begitu rasanya begitu kosong dan sepi. Semua teman yang mendekatiku hanya karena harta. Tidak ada ketulusan disana. Sejak itu aku memisahkan diriku, aku pindah dan tinggal sendiri di rumah sederhana. Aku mengganti penampilanku agar terlihat senormal mungkin, memakai kacamata untuk menutupi sorot mataku. Menyedihkan ya?"

"Bagaimana dengan hari raya? Apa kau sama sekali tidak pernah berkumpul? Natal misalnya? Setauku manusia berbagi kasih di hari seperti itu," aku berbicara santai, seolah mengatakan bahwa aku memang bukan manusia, walau ia tidak menghiraukannya.

"Justru aku tidak menyukai natal. Karena di hari itu para pelayanku kembali ke keluarga mereka untuk berpesta, dan aku semakin sendiri."

Aku larut dalam pikiranku. Jadi kekelaman itulah yang kudapat darinya? Ia kesepian. Dan sakit. Aku ingin menghapus kesedihan itu darinya. Hati ku menyuruhku demikian.

"Hari sudah sore, apa kau tidak sebaiknya pulang, Hyukjae?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan mengangguk. Kami bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kearah rumah masing-masing yang tidak jauh lagi. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga kami sampai di depan rumah masing-masing yang bersebrangan. Aku menatapnya di sampingku.

"Donghae," panggilku.

Ia hanya menoleh dan menengglengkan kepalanya heran.

"Kelam yang kurasakan itu, bukan berarti sesuatu telah hilang darimu. Hanya saja hatimu sedang membeku. Yang ada hanyalah hati yang terdiam, tak berwarna…"

Aku menatap kedua matanya dalam-dalam. Mata itu, mata yang kelam. Aku akan mengubahnya. Aku akan mengembalikan kilauan hati di mata itu.

"Aku akan memberikan kembali warna di hatimu."

Donghae tertawa, tawa palsu itu lagi. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku akan menunjukkanmu pelangi, yang akan mengembalikan warna-warna Hidupmu."

"Pelangi? Hyukjae, sekarang musim panas. Tidak akan ada hujan, apalagi pelangi."

"Nanti malam keluarlah ke halaman belakang rumahmu itu. Akan kutunjukkan pelangi itu. Aku akan memberikan apa yang telah kau cari."

Aku tersenyum, _gummy smile_ku yang tulus. Ku usap pelan wajahnya sebelum kugerakkan tanganku di depan wajahnya. Dan perlahan muncul semilir air yang menari di depan wajahnya sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Tentu Donghae kaget bukan main melihatnya.

"Lee Hyukjae… Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku ini malaikat."

Aku tersenyum lagi sebelum meninggalkannya dan memasuki apartemenku. Aku yakin dia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Tapi aku tak ragu lagi sekarang. Aku sudah memahaminya. Dan aku tau apa yang akan kulakukan.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

"Boleh, pangeran?" Aku bertanya sambil duduk bersila diatas sofa.

"Satu syarat," balasnya menatapku.

"_Nde_?" Tanyaku mengangkat satu alisku.

"Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Lee Hyukjae. Berhenti memanggilku pangeran atau kusuruh Kangin untuk menghajarmu," Teukie-_hyung_ menghela napasnya.

Aku mengeluarkan cengiranku sebelum memeluknya sesaat.

"_Gomawo_, Teukie-_hyung_," senyumku.

"_Ne_. Kalau hatimu ingin melakukannya, ikutilah. Mungkin takdir yang mempertemukanmu dengan anak itu. Mungkin memang kaulah malaikat yang dikirim untuknya."

Aku mengangguk senang.

"Dan Hyukkie… Mungkin kau bisa menemukan orang lain untuk kau jaga dan lindungi. Aku sudah bukan pangeran, tugasmu sebagai _guardian_ku sudah usai. Jangan lindungi aku lagi."

Aku menggeleng, tetap dengan senyumanku.

"Kalaupun aku menemukan orang lain untuk aku lindungi, aku tetap akan melindungimu juga _hyung_. Bukan sebagai _Knight of Heavens _ataupun Jewel. Tetapi sebagai Lee Hyukjae, _dongsaeng_ dari Park Jungsoo. Aku akan melindungimu dengan nyawaku. Bolehkan itu?"

Teukie-_hyung_ menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca sebelum tersenyum dan memelukku erat.

"Tentu saja, anak bodoh…"

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka _hyung_ bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu."

Aku menoleh kearah pintu kamarku, mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menyender pada bingkai pintu.

"Kau menguping ya? Dasar iblis kecil," gurauku dan menepuk kasurku, mengajaknya duduk disampingku.

"Tidak sengaja terdengar," cengirnya tak berdosa dan duduk.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami selama beberapa saat. Kyuhyun terlihat terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri sebelum lalu bersandar pada bahuku. Aku hanya menatapnya heran.

"Rasanya sekarang aku paham kenapa kau dipilih menjadi _guardian_nya, _hyung_."

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus rambutnya perlahan. Entah sejak kapan kami berempat menjadi sangat dekat seperti ini. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum penuh makna.

"Aku bangga menjadi _dongsaeng_mu, _hyung_," gumamnya.

"Terimakasih, _magnae_ kesayanganku," jawabku tertawa pelan.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

Hari mulai malam, saatnya aku menjalankan rencanaku. Kubuka jendela kamarku dan berdiri disitu. Perlahan aku memejamkan mata, dan sepasang sayap putih berbulu halus menghempas dari punggungku, menembus kaus putih yang kugunakan. Aku mencoba mengepakkannya sebentar, membiasakan diri setelah lama tidak menggunakannya.

_Malam ini akan kutunjukkan, sesuatu yang telah lama dicarinya…_

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai orang lain melihatmu," peringat Teukie-_hyung_.

Kangin-_hyung_ berdiri disampingnya, memeluk pinggang Teukie-_hyung_. Aku tertawa pelan. Rasanya seperti kedua orang tuaku melepasku untuk menikah saja. Kyuhyun yang seperti bisa mengerti pikiranku, ikut tertawa.

"_Ne_ _hyungdeul_, Kyu, aku berangkat."

Dengan sekali hentakkan aku meloncat dan langsung terbang bebas di langit malam. Semilir angin lembut menerpa helaian rambut dan tubuhku. Beberapa helai bulu sayapku terbang kemana-mana. Ini benar-benar perasaan yang menyenangkan…

_Rasanya sangat lega dan damai…_

Aku lalu terbang melayang ke halaman belakang rumah Donghae. Terlihat Donghae sedang duduk di dalam rumah, di tepi jendela, melihat kearah tamannya. Aku tersenyum mengetahui dia benar-benar menungguku.

Perlahan aku menggerakkan jari-jariku, menari-nari di udara malam. Dari jari-jariku muncul tetesan-tetesan air, membentuk aliran air kecil, semakin banyak, dan banyak. Hingga turun hujan. Hanya di taman rumah Donghae. Donghae terlihat kaget melihat hujan turun tiba-tiba di pekarangan rumahnya. Ia segera keluar untuk menatap hujan di musim panas itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, aku menghentikan gerakkanku. Hujan berhenti, cahaya bulan membias di udara lembab menunjukkan sebuah pelangi yang amat indah. Aku tersenyum puas menatap hasil karyaku, masih melayang saat mendengar sebuah panggilan.

"H-Hyukjae?!"

Kutatap sumber suara itu dan tersenyum lembut. Perlahan aku melayang turun dan berpijak di hadapannya. Kedua sayapku masih mengembang lebar. Aku mengulaskan _gummy smile_ku kepadanya.

"Donghae," panggilku.

"H-Hyukjae? Apa ini mimpi…?"

"Inilah yang kujanjikan padamu. Aku sudah bilang akan mengembalikan warna di hatimu kan? Ini pelangi untukmu."

Donghae masih menatapku dengan shock. "Sekarang katakan padaku… Apa kau… Benar-benar malaikat?"

"Sudah kukatakan sejak awal kan? Bodoh," tawaku pelan dan mengusap rambutnya.

Donghae masih terdiam menatap pelangi itu, lalu aku dan sepasang sayapku itu.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan memberimu apa yang kau cari. Aku akan melelehkan hatimu yang telah membeku. Aku akan memberi warna pada hari-harimu dan mengisi kesepian hidupmu. Kau tidak akan pernah sendirian lagi…"

Donghae menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sesuatu yang berbeda kini terpancar dari mata coklat dalam itu. Tak ada lagi kekelaman yang kulihat sebelumnya. Ia lalu tersenyum. Namun senyumnya kali ini sungguh berbeda dari semua senyumannya yang pernah kulihat. Senyumnya amat manis dan damai. Senyuman malaikat…

Donghae lalu perlahan menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Dapat kurasakan isakannya di bahuku. Meski begitu aku dapat merasakannya. Ia bahagia, bebannya telah hilang.

"_G-gomawo_… _Jeongmal gomawo_…"

Aku tersenyum dan mengusap punggungnya perlahan.

"_Cheonmaneyo_… _I'll be with you_… _Youngwonhi_…"

Dan malam itu, aku menemukan seorang malaikat lagi. Malaikat tak bersayap dengan senyuman sehangat mentari, hati selembut kapas…

.

.

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**IMPORTANT**

Ada yang merasa cerita ini familier?

Bukan, bukan hanya perasaan kalian. Tapi memang cerita ini mungkin pernah di baca sebelumnya. Tepatnya bukan cerita ini, tapi cerita lain.

Sebelum ada yang komentar, saya jelaskan terlebih dahulu. Cerita ini memang saya ambil garis besar awalnya dari cerita author terkenal ffn, **Kim Tae Na-**_**ssi**_ yang berjudul '**D.H.A**' , atau '**Devil Half Ange**l'. Yang mau baca karya Tae Na-_ssi_ yang amat menakjubkan itu, silahkan kunjungi _blog_nya. ^^ (saya juga fansnya~). Jadi bisa dibilang ini salah satu _fanfic_ yang 'Inspired By-'.

Karena itulah mungkin awal cerita ini amat sangat mirip sekali dengan cerita Tae Na-_ssi_. Dan _chapter_ 1 nanti mungkin masih amat mirip. Meski begitu untuk _chapter_ berikutnya saya sepenuhnya memakai _plot_ saya sendiri, dengan kejadian dan arah cerita yang sepenuhnya berbeda tentunya. Saya juga sudah meminta izin ke Tae Na-_ssi_ tentang cerita saya ini. Meski belum keluar balasannya, mungkin dia sudah tidak pernah membuka FB lagi. Twitternya juga sudah ganti _u-name_ sepertinya. Bagi yang tau cara menghubungi Tae Na-_ssi_, bisa tolong kasih tau saya?

Dan kalau seandainya, saat cerita ini sedang _on-going_ Tae Na-_ssi_ membalas permintaan izin saya dan bilang cerita ini tidak boleh saya _publish_, saya akan segera men-_delete_nya.

Sekian klarifikasinya.

**IMPORTANT part, END**

.

_**Important note**_ diatas ku copas di _chapter_ satu jaga-jaga aja ada yang belum baca di _prolog_ sebelumnya.

_Chapter_ satu ini masih mirip sama cerita Tae Na-_ssi_ di **D.H.A**. Berikutnya baru ceritanya sepenuhnya berubah. #bow

Aku udah DM Tae Na-_ssi_ di twitter, tapi belum ada balesannya. Jujur aja grogi _nervous_ dan takut sendiri setengah mati aku ahaha. Tapi seperti yang kubilang, kalau ga di kasih izinnya ini akan segera kuhapus. #bow

Umm bingung mau ngomong apa ya ahaha. Bales _review_ aja dulu deh ._.

**Shin Min Hwa** : pasti di lanjutin kalau diperbolehkan kkk~. Ini bukan tipe '**Fate's Call**' yang cuma _oneshot_ gajelas tenang aja. Kyaaa maaaaaff. Aku juga pengen secepetnya _update_ tapi ide sedang agak mandek di tengah #pundung

**Anonymouss** : kkk namanya jg _prolog_. Ini masih mabok ga?

**anchofishy** : _gomawo_ udah baca dan setia menunggu ffku yang updatenya setaon #sniff #terharu

**Eun Byeol** : gomawo~. Iya gpp hehe :)

**Bunnyminimi** **Cloudsomnia** : uwaaaaaaaaah _gomawo_! Aku nemu _u-name_ twitternya tapi ternyata udah ganti. Udah coba yang _chingu_ kasih bisa kkk~ tinggal menunggu balesan DM nya. Sekali lagi _jeongmal_ _gomawo_ loh ya! ^^

**aninda. c. octa** : _gomawo_. Tapi _prolog_nya aku masih ngikut Tae Na-_ssi_, jadi dia yang berhak dapet pujiannya kkk~

**Cuteeunhae** : tentu aku akan selalu bikin eunhae kkk… entah kenapa aku jg lebih suka eunhae/hyukhae daripada haehyuk. Mungkin karena factor bias?

Sekali lagi _gomawo_ buat semua yang udah RnR/ sekedar baca. Tapi sekedar mengingatkan aja ini _prolog_nya sama kebanyakan _chapter_ 1 aku masih ngikut Tae Na-_ssi_. Jadi dia yang berhak dpt pujiannya~ _gomawo_ smua #bow

Mind to RnR? ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Title : My Jewel Angel

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Family

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, Cliché, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae, Slight!Kangteuk, Slight!Kyumin.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

**Chapter 2**

'_**Jewel, Angel of Water'**_

.

**Jewel / Hyukjae's POV**

Aku merasakan guncangan pelan di bahu ku. Masih malas, aku hanya menggeram pelan dan menenggelamkan wajah ku di bantal. Lalu guncangan itu berhenti. Namun tidak lama aku dapat merasakan seseorang merangkak naik ke kasurku. Dua buah lengan melingkari pinggangku dan memelukku dari belakang. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum menyadari pemiliknya.

"Hyukjae bangun…" Panggil suara yang familier.

"Aku masih mengantuk…" Gumamku.

"Nanti kita telat. Kau mau dihukum Kim-_seonsaeng_? Dia menyeramkan."

"Baiklah baiklah aku bangun," gerutuku.

Perlahan aku membuka mata dan mengacak rambutku. Aku menggenggam tangan yang memelukku untuk memindahkannya, lalu bangun duduk di kasurku. Dia ikut bangun disampingku, sudah mengenakan seragam rapih.

"Pagi Hyukjae," sapanya tersenyum tulus.

"Pagi Donghae," jawabku ikut tersenyum.

Sudah dua minggu sejak aku pertama bertemu Donghae. Kami menjadi dekat. Dia juga tau identitas keluargaku, dan mereka menerimanya. Bahkan Donghae telah di rekrut untuk menjadi alarm pribadiku. Karena mereka tau aku akan segera bangun bila itu Donghae yang membangunkanku. Jangan tanya kenapa, aku juga tidak tau.

"Kalian terlihat seperti pengantin baru, tau tidak?"

Aku dan Donghae menoleh kearah pintu dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang menyeringai licik. Donghae terlihat memerah karena malu. Memang ia itu ternyata sangat pemalu, padahal Kyuhyun hanya bercanda. Aku hanya menguap tidak perduli.

"Tapi aku berterima kasih padamu, Hae-_hyung_. Jadinya aku tidak harus membangunkan monyet yang hibernasi itu setiap hari," ia tertawa pelan.

"Siapa yang kau sebut monyet hah?" Aku mengambil bantal terdekat dan menimpuknya.

Kyuhyun tertawa sambil menghindari bantal itu, sebelum kabur turun ke ruang makan menyelamatkan diri dariku. Bukannya marah, aku ikut tertawa.

"Dasar iblis kecil," tawaku pelan.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Donghae sedang menatapku dengan matanya yang dalam. Senyuman malaikat, begitu aku suka menyebutnya, mengembang diwajahnya. Matanya seolah bersinar-sinar senang. Aku bangkit berdiri dan mengambil handuk dan seragamku.

"Aku mandi dulu, kau bergabung dengan yang lain saja dibawah Hae," senyum khasku padanya.

Donghae mengangguk sebelum agak melompat dari kasurku. Dengan riangnya ia berjalan-setengah melompat-lompat kearah ruang makan. Aku tertawa melihat kekanakannya dan pergi mandi. Memang, beginilah Lee Donghae yang sebenarnya.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

**Author's POV**

"Kyaaa Hyukjae!" Teriakan-teriakan terdengar dari sisi lapangan.

Hyukjae hanya menghela napasnya sesaat setelah melakukan lompat jauh. Sekarang pelajaran olahraga. Sebenarnya salah satu mata pelajaran yang amat Hyukjae sukai. Tetapi ia menjadi agak risih dengan banyaknya _fan-girling_ yang ditujukan padanya, hanya karena dia kelepasan dan melompat sejauh 7 meter. Untungnya ia baru latihan dan guru tidak melihatnya, atau pasti dia dipaksa masuk klub atletik.

Dengan malas ia duduk di pinggir lapangan. Kedua kakinya dilipat di depan tubuhnya. Ia menatap murid-murid lain yang sibuk melakukan lompat jauh. Baginya itu mudah. Kalau ia mau juga ia bisa melompat sampai belasan meter. Bagaimanapun ia malaikat, fisiknya jauh diatas manusia. Apalagi dia mantan ksatria terbaik yang ditugaskan melindungi pangeran dunia langit. Kau pikir ksatria pangeran dipilih begitu saja? Tentu tidak. Ia telah melalui latihan berat dan lulus dengan nilai sempurna, jauh diatas malaikat lainnya.

Sekali lagi Hyukjae menghela napas panjang mendengar jeritan namanya.

"Fans mu itu berisik sekali."

Hyukjae menoleh dan melihat Donghae duduk di sampingnya dengan santai.

"Ucapkan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Fans mu tidak kalah berisik dariku," balasnya.

Ya, sejak dua minggu lalu Donghae melepas kacamatanya, karena sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Itu menunjukkan wajah tampannya yang selama ini tersembunyi, dan gadis-gadis mulai mengejarnya.

"Kau tau? Kita bahkan mempunyai fans club bersama," Donghae tertawa pelan.

Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Donghae bingung.

"Karena kita selalu bersama, ada fans yang menyatakan diri sebagai Eunhae _shipper_."

"Eunhae?"

"Ya, kau tau kan fans mu menyebutmu Eunhyuk? Eunhae, gabungan dari nama kita. EUNhyuk dan dongHAE," jelasnya.

Hyukjae terdiam sebentar sebelum menatap Donghae.

"Apa kau keberatan?" Tanyanya.

"Maksudmu?" Donghae balas menatap Hyukjae dengan heran.

"Dipasangkan denganku seperti itu. Apa kau keberatan?"

Donghae terlihat kaget dengan pertanyaan itu, lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Tentu tidak! Justru aku berterima kasih memilikimu disisiku Hyukjae," tegasnya.

Hyukjae menyunggingkan _gummy smile_ nya, membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum. Hyukjae kadang bingung, sebenarnya siapa yang malaikat. Karena sungguh senyum Donghae itu bagaikan senyuman malaikat baginya. Ia merangkul sahabatnya itu dengan santainya, dan terdengar jeritan histeris dari pinggir lapangan.

"Yap, kurasa itu mereka," tawa Donghae.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

"Hyukjae~!"

Hyukjae menoleh saat merasakan sepasang lengan mengalungi lehernya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya menatap ujung koridor dan tersenyum. Donghae baru saja pergi ke perpustakaan sebentar mengembalikan buku dan meminta Hyukjae untuk menunggunya.

"Sudah, Hae?" Tanyanya.

Donghae mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Ajaknya tersenyum riang.

"Hari ini kita tidak jalan ya," Hyukjae mengajak sambil berjalan kearah atap.

Donghae menatapnya heran namun ia hanya mengikuti saja.

"Kyunnie dan Minnie-_hyung_ mana?" Tanya Donghae sambil melompat-lompat girang.

"Katanya mereka kencan. Anak itu, aku bahkan tidak tau mungkin dia sudah jadian."

Hyukjae tertawa pelan, tidak menangkap perubahan raut wajah Donghae saat itu. Donghae menautkan jemari tangannya perlahan di tangan Hyukjae, yang disambut dengan senyuman manis olehnya.

Mereka lalu sampai di atap gedung sekolah. Semilir angin bertiup, langit sore berwarna oranye menghias. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya sesaat menikmati angin yang melewati helaian rambut merahnya dengan senyum terkembang. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia begitu menyukainya, perasaan saat angin menyapu tubuhnya.

"Hyukjae sedang apa kita kesini?" Tanya Donghae memecah keheningan.

"Jalan untuk pulang," Jawab Hyukjae singkat, membuka matanya dan tersenyum kearah Donghae.

Donghae menautkan alisnya bingung. Namun lalu Hyukjae kembali memejamkan matanya sesaat. Sepasang sayap putih menghempas dari punggungnya. Donghae menatap sayap lembut itu dengan mata bersinar-sinar. Hyukjae membuka matanya.

"Kemarilah," Hyukjae tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Donghae.

Dengan antusias Donghae menyambut uluran tangan itu, sedikit kaget saat Hyukjae menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan. Wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang.

"Pegangan yang erat, Hae," bisik Hyukjae di telinganya.

Yang berikutnya Donghae tau, ia telah melayang tinggi di langit dalam dekapan Hyukjae. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat kakinya tak lagi memijak. Hyukjae tertawa kecil melihat orang dalam dekapannya ketakutan.

"Tenang saja Hae, kau tidak akan kubiarkan jatuh. Sekarang buka matamu," bisiknya lembut.

Perlahan Donghae membuka matanya. Dan saat itu juga rasa takutnya menghilang begitu saja. Pemandangan dibawahnya begitu indah, dihiasi sinar lembayung senja sore hari. Ia tersenyum lebar dan riang dengan semangat.

"Hyukjae! Hyukjae lihat! Taman itu indah sekali!" Serunya.

Donghae menunjuk pada sebuah taman, sambil tangan yang satu lagi masih memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat. Hyukjae tidak melepaskan tangannya dari Donghae dan ikut menoleh kearah yang ditunjuknya. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Hyukjae lihat disana! Itu danau? Aku baru tau ada danau dibalik sana! Kapan-kapan kita kesana yuk?" Ajaknya tertawa-tawa girang.

"Ah iya, aku hampir lupa kau itu ikan Mokpo," jawab Hyukjae tertawa.

"Berisik kau monyet kepala biru," dengus Donghae bercanda.

"_Ara_? Berani mengejekku ya sekarang. Kau mau kulepaskan sekarang juga?" Ancam Hyukjae dengan seringaian yang dipelajarinya dari _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya.

"Kau tidak akan tega, Lee Hyukjae," Donghae balas tersenyum malaikat.

Sesaat Hyukjae terkagum melihat senyuman itu. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae dan balas tersenyum.

"Memang," jawabnya singkat.

Hyukjae menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae, menghirup wangi _vanilla_ dari rambut _brunette_ nya yang halus. Ia begitu terlena dengan perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang ada meskipun mereka sedang melayang di ketinggian dengan semilir angin sore hari. Tanpa ia sadari tingkahnya itu membuat orang yang dipeluknya hampir mati jantungan.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Meski Hyukjae tidak mau melepaskan kehangatan yang ada, tetapi ia menyadari hari sudah mulai sore. Ia perlahan melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Donghae yang dipeluknya. Ia sedikit bingung melihat wajah Donghae yang semerah _strawberry_, namun ia hanya melewatinya.

"Sudah puas? Sekarang kita pulang?" Tawarnya.

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hyukjae karena malu. Hyukjae mengelus perlahan rambutnya dengan sayang sebelum mengepakkan kedua sayapnya, terbang menuju halaman belakang rumah Donghae.

Setelah memastikan dari atas tak ada yang melihat dengan insting malaikatnya, Hyukjae mendarat perlahan di pekarangan belakang rumah Donghae. Karena tinggi mereka yang berbeda sedikit, Hyukjae telah memijakkan kakinya ke tanah, sedangkan Donghae masih mengambang sekitar 5 sentimeter dari tanah, memejamkan matanya karena takut saat turun. Hyukjae tertawa gemas melihatnya dan mencubit pelan pipi Donghae.

"Kita sudah sampai Hae," ujarnya tertawa pelan.

Donghae membuka matanya perlahan, mendapati wajah Hyukjae hanya beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan berpijak pada tanah, menengok menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

"_G-gomawo_…" Gumamnya.

"_Cheonmaneyo_."

Hyukjae mengacak lembut rambutnya, sebelum memejam sebentar kembali, membuat sayapnya bercahaya terang sebelum perlahan masuk kembali ke tubuhnya. Ia mengecek kembali punggung baju seragamnya untuk memastikan tidak ada robekan disana. Setelah yakin, ia kembali menatap Donghae untuk pamit.

"Ya sudah hae, aku pulang dulu. Besok… Kau ada waktu?"

"T-tentu… Kenapa?" Tanyanya berusaha menatap Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke danau yang tadi kau tunjuk? Besok hari sabtu," ajak Hyukjae tersenyum.

"_Jeongmal_?!" Donghae berseru girang.

"_Ne_. Tetapi bangunkan aku besok," Hyukjae mengulaskan cengirannya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"_Ne_!" Donghae berseru.

Mereka lalu masuk bersama kedalam rumah Donghae. Lalu Hyukjae pun pamit untuk pulang, di balas lambaian senang dari Donghae.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

**Jewel / Hyukjae's POV**

*Jdarr!*

Aku tersentak oleh suara guntur yang keras. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, aku belum juga tertidur. Tiba-tiba hujan deras turun menyusul suara guntur itu. Badai musim panas sepertinya. Lalu tiba-tiba aku mendapat perasaan aneh.

Aku bangkit berdiri dari kasurku. Perasaanku mengatakan untuk ke tempat Donghae. Aneh? Entahlah aku juga bingung. Aku seperti memiliki sensor untuk anak itu. Bukan, ini bukan kemampuan khusus malaikat. Malaikat tidak memiliki sensor untuk manusia spesifik. Kecuali…

*Jdar!*

Lagi-lagi guntur menyambar. Aku segera keluar kamar dan turun ke ruang tamu. Aku mengambil jaket ku dan mengenakannya, lalu mendapati Kyuhyun masih duduk di sofa memainkan laptopnya di meja. Aku berani jamin ia begadang main _Starcraft_ lagi.

"Mau kemana _hyung_ sedang badai begini?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh dari laptopnya.

"Rumah Donghae, firasatku tidak enak. Katakan pada Teukie-_hyung_ aku menginap disana malam ini," jawabku singkat.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk singkat. Aku membuka pintu rumah, tidak repot-repot untuk mengambil payung. Aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan berkonsentrasi. Air hujan disekitarku membelah dan membuka jalan untukku. Tentu saja aku bisa mengontrolnya, karena aku malaikat air. Dengan agak terburu-buru aku segera pergi ke rumah Donghae di seberang jalan.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

*tok tok tok*

"Donghae?" Panggilku mengetuk pintu depan.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, aku mencoba membuka pintu itu. Ternyata tidak dikunci. Aku segera masuk dan mengunci pintu, lalu mencoba memanggilnya lagi di lorong rumahnya.

"Donghae!"

_Sunyi…_

Mulai khawatir aku berlari ke lantai dua, dan bergegas ke kamar Donghae. Perlahan aku membuka pintu kamarnya. Disana aku melihat diatas kasur Donghae, sebuah gundukan besar tertutup selimut. Aku berani bertaruh pasti dia sedang meringkuk disitu.

"Hae-_yah_?" Panggilku lagi.

Gundukan itu bergerak tersentak. Perlahan selimutnya tersingkap sedikit, menunjukkan wajah Donghae yang sembab.

_Ia menangis…_

Dengan cepat aku menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat. Donghae langsung keluar dari dalam selimut dan balas memelukku. Aku menyelimuti kami berdua sebelum mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Sssh… _Uljimma_… Kau kenapa Hae?" Tanyaku.

"_Nan… dulyeowo_…" Gumamnya terisak.

"_Uljimma_… _Nan yeogiisseo_…" Aku berbisik lembut di telinganya.

Aku terus berusaha menenangkan 'malaikat' rapuh di pelukanku. Perlahan isakkannya memelan. Ia lalu menenang dan berhenti menangis. Tetapi setiap ada guntur menyambar, tubuhnya terlonjak sedikit. Sepertinya ia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Hae-_yah_…" Panggilku.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca. Ia menengglengkan sedikit kepalanya pertanda bingung. Aku menarik napas ku sebentar.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menghentikan badai ini. Tetapi besok mungkin kita tidak jadi ke danau, bagaimana?" Tanyaku sambil mengusap rambutnya.

"K-kenapa?" Tanyanya terbata karena sehabis menangis.

"Aku sudah jarang menggunakan kekuatanku. Kalau untuk menghentikan badai seperti ini dalam kondisi sekarang, mungkin aku akan butuh istirahat sekitar dua hari," jawabku menghela napas, menyesal.

"_Andwae_! Kalau begitu jangan… Aku tidak apa kok," tolaknya segera.

"Tapi kau ketakutan, Hae-_yah_…"

"Aku tidak apa… Tapi…" Ia menggumam pelan.

"Tapi?" Tanyaku.

"T-temani aku ya…?" Pintanya memelas.

Aku tersenyum mengangguk lalu merebahkannya di kasur, masih memeluknya. Kuselimuti kami sebelum mengelus lembut rambutnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Tidurlah Hae…" Bisikku.

"_Ne_, Hyukjae… _Gomawo_… Untuk selalu menemaniku…" Gumamnya mulai tertidur.

"Aku malaikatmu…" Bisikku ikut tertidur sambil memeluknya…

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

"Hyukjae… _Irreona_…"

Aku menggumam pelan saat merasakan pelukan Donghae. Namun kali ini lain, ia tidak memelukku dari belakang. Melainkan ia sedang berada di dalam dekapanku juga. Aku membuka mata dan mendapati wajah Donghae beberapa senti dari wajahku. Aku tersenyum dan saat itu juga wajahnya memerah seperti _strawberry_ kesukaanku.

"Pagi Hae…"

"_N-ne_… Pagi…" Ia menunduk.

Perlahan kulepaskan pelukanku dan bangkit duduk bersamanya. Aku menatapnya sebentar. Tidurnya nyenyak semalam, baguslah. Dari mana aku tau? Kalian lupa aku memiliki sensor khusus untuk anak ini?

"Jam berapa sekarang hae?" Tanyaku.

"_Eum_… setengah delapan."

"Wah! Ayo kita bersiap! _Ppalli_! Jam segini danau sedang terlihat indah!" Aku bangkit berdiri.

Donghae mengusap-usap matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan seperti anak kecil. Aku tertawa gemas melihatnya.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

Akupun pulang terlebih dulu untuk bersiap. Aku mengenakan kaus putih polos dengan jaket jeans diatasnya. Juga celana jeans panjang senada dengan jaketku. Aku mengacak rapih rambut biruku sebelum menjemput Donghae ke rumahnya lagi. Tentunya setelah pamit pada keluargaku, dan terkena ledekan Kangin-_hyung_ karena aku menginap semalam.

"Kita berangkat Hae?" Senyumku padanya yang baru menutup gerbang rumah.

"_Ne_!" Donghae menjawab antusias.

Donghae mengenakan kaus biru polos dan _cardigan_ putih bergaris. Ia mengenakan celana jeans selutut. Aku tersenyum sekilas lalu mengulurkan tanganku padanya. Ia segera menerima uluran tanganku lalu memejamkan mata. Aku tertawa melihatnya, ia kembali membuka matanya.

"Loh, kita tidak terbang?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak, jalan saja. Aku mau menyimpan tenaga," jawabku masih tertawa.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengulurkan tangan?"

"Hanya ingin menggandengmu. Tidak bolehkah?" Aku tersenyum tak berdosa.

Donghae tidak menjawab, ia hanya memalingkan wajah merahnya ke arah lain. Sungguh lucu sekali anak ini. Membuatku semakin ingin menggodanya.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

**Author's POV**

"Indahnyaaaa!" Seru Donghae riang.

Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan danau setibanya mereka berdua disitu. Hyukjae hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kekanakkannya. Lalu Hyukjae melepas jaketnya dan menggantungnya di pepohonan dekat situ. Ia memandangi pemandangan di hadapannya sesaat.

Danau nya begitu jernih dan indah, seperti kaca. Mungkin karena terletak di area lumayan pedalaman, tersembunyi di rimbunan pepohonan di pinggir kota. Langit biru pagi hari, pepohonan hijau menjadi latar pemandangan indah tersebut. Didepan danau, Donghae berdiri menghadap danau.

"Hae-_yah_!" Panggil Hyukjae.

Yang dipanggil menoleh tanpa membalikan badannya sambil tersenyum. Hyukjae berani bersumpah bahwa itu adalah 'lukisan' terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Donghae yang tersenyum malaikat, dengan pemandangan yang begitu menakjubkan. Ia lalu berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Ayo berenang!" Ajak Hyukjae dengan _gummy smile_nya.

"Sepertinya airnya dingin," gumam Donghae ragu.

"Ayolah kau kan ikan, lagipula pasti segar kok."

"Oh ya? Baiklah selamat mencoba lebih dulu!"

Dengan seringaian Donghae mendorong Hyukjae kuat-kuat, membuat _namja_ itu tercebur kedalam danau dengan indahnya. Donghae tertawa puas melihatnya. Sekitar beberapa detik kemudian, Hyukjae muncul di permukaan dengan rambut turun karena basah. Ia cemberut menatap Donghae. Membuat sang pelaku kriminal tertawa semakin keras.

Tak lama seringaian ikut muncul di wajah Hyukjae. Donghae dalam bahaya sekarang. Hyukjae sedang berada di dalam danau, tempat yang menjadi daerah kekuasaannya. Hyukjae menggerakkan tangan kanannya dari belakang ke depan, seolah menyapukannya. Tiba-tiba muncul ombak yang mengguyur dan menyeret Donghae masuk ke air. Donghae tenggelam ke dalam air sebelum muncul ke permukaan beberapa saat kemudian.

"K-kau curang!" Protes Donghae sambil cemberut.

"Itulah yang kau dapat kalau berani melawanku!" Hyukjae tertawa puas.

"Awas kau monyet kepala biru!"

"Lawan aku ikan Mokpo!"

Lalu terjadilah pertengkaran ciprat-cipratan air yang tidak elit dan sangat tidak menunjukkan usia mereka 17 tahun. Tawa tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut keduanya. Air yang masih agak dingin sama sekali tidak dihiraukan keduanya. Mereka terus bermain hingga akhirnya kedua kubu kelelahan dan menyerah.

Hyukjae dan Donghae tengah berbaring mengambang diatas air sambil menatap langit biru di atas mereka. Kepala mereka hampir saling bertubrukan karena posisi berlawanan. Senyuman khas masing-masing terkembang di wajah keduanya. Yang satu senyuman yang menunjukkan gusinya yang merah, yang satu lagi senyuman polos malaikatnya.

"Hyukjae," panggil Donghae di tengah ketenangan.

"_Nde_?"

"Terimakasih…" Gumam Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Untuk?" Tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Segalanya…" Dari suaranya, Hyukjae tau Donghae sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak melakukan hal yang spesial kok," Hyukjae ikut tersenyum.

"Apanya yang tidak spesial… Kau menemaniku, hidupku. Apalagi kau memberikan pelangi waktu itu kepadaku," Donghae mengenangnya.

"Akan kuberikan berapapun banyaknya pelangi yang kau minta, Hae."

"Apa kau sedang menggombaliku?"

"Tidak. Mau kubuktikan?"

Hyukjae 'bangun' dari posisi tidurannya dan kembali mengambang berdiri di air, hanya bahu keatas yang ada di atas permukaan. Donghae ikut berubah posisi dan menatap Hyukjae dengan heran.

"Kemarilah," Hyukjae mengulurkan tangan kirinya.

Lagi-lagi Donghae menerima uluran tangan itu. Ia lalu berenang mengambang di samping Hyukjae. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya sesaat, sebelum tangan kanannya diayunkan agak menghentak kearah langit. Bersamaan dengan itu air di depan mereka menyembur keatas seperti air mancur. Sebelum terjatuh kembali dengan indahnya, dan meninggalkan pelangi di atas.

Donghae hanya bisa terpana kembali dibuatnya melihat pelangi itu. Hyukjae tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. Bukan, bukan pelangi itu. Tetapi senyuman malaikat di wajah Donghae yang kini terkembang.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

Hyukjae dan Donghae kini duduk di atas rerumputan di tepi danau. Dengan kekuatan Hyukjae mengendalikan air, baju mereka segera kering sesaat setelah keluar dari danau. Hyukjae telah mengambil jaketnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu Donghae. Mereka berdua terduduk sambil menikmati angin. Donghae memeluk lututnya sendiri, sedangkan Hyukjae berselonjor sambil menumpu berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan di belakang.

"Hyukjae, boleh aku bertanya?" Ujar Donghae memecah keheningan.

"Apa?" Tanya Hyukjae tanpa membuka matanya.

"Apa semua malaikat bisa mengendalikan air sepertimu?"

Hyukjae membuka matanya dan bangkit duduk bersila di depan Donghae. Ia menatap Donghae dan menemukan rasa ingin tau yang besar di matanya. Hyukjae tersenyum. Dalam hati ia sedang memilah-milah apa yang akan diberitau, dan apa yang tidak akan ia beritau kepada Donghae. Memang Donghae telah mengenalnya dan keluarganya, tapi yang ia tau hanyalah sebatas Leeteuk dan dirinya adalah malaikat, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Kangin adalah iblis.

Hyukjae menarik sebuah napas panjang sebelum mulai membuka mulutnya dan bercerita.

"Tidak, malaikat juga ada jenisnya masing-masing Hae. Mau kujelaskan? Tapi aku tidak tau apa-apa soal iblis seperti Kyuhyun dan Kangin-_hyung_. Tak apa?"

"_Ne_!" Donghae mengangguk dan tersenyum, tanpa sadar _aegyo_nya muncul.

"Malaikat itu ada yang memiliki kemampuan khusus, atau ada yang hanya bisa mengeluarkan cahaya suci dan menjadi tentara dunia langit biasa. Malaikat berkemampuan khusus pun ada banyak jenis. Seperti pengatur musim. Malaikat jenis ini ada banyak sekali, semua di bagian berbeda-beda. Malaikat jenis itu mengendalikan musim. Malaikat bunga, bertugas memekarkan bunga. Musim panas, bertugas mengatur cahaya matahari. Musim gugur bertugas mengeringkan dedaunan dan menjaga masa panen. Malaikat Salju bertugas menurunkan salju. Aku juga memiliki teman malaikat salju dulu, namanya Snow."

Donghae mengangguk-angguk sambil tetap memperhatikan dengan antusias.

"Malaikat terkadang terbawa sifatnya sesuai jenisnya. Malaikat temanku, Snow itu, sesuai tugas dan namanya ia cukup pendiam dan kalem. Bisa dibilang sedikit dingin, tetapi kalau sudah kenal ia berubah lembut. Meski begitu senyumnya disebut 'killer smile' oleh para malaikat _yeojya_. Karena selain ia jarang sekali tersenyum, katanya senyumnya amat menawan."

Hyukjae tertawa pelan. Ia cukup rindu dengan temannya itu. Donghae sedang bertanya-tanya, mungkin karena Hyukjae adalah malaikat air maka ia terlihat kalem dan tenang.

"Ada juga malaikat pengawas. Mereka bertugas mengawasi bumi dan mengatur hubungan antara manusia. Menjaga garis kehidupan mereka. Aku juga memiliki seorang teman disina. Ia bernama Cloud. Orangnya cukup aneh, tapi ia cocok dengan pekerjaannya itu. Karena Cloud-_hyung_ sangat perhatian kepada orang lain dan memiliki hati yang amat baik. Ia juga salah satu _hyung_ yang dekat denganku selain Angel-_hyung_."

"Angel-_hyung_?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ah aku lupa bilang, nama malaikat Leeteuk-_hyung_ adalah Angel-_hyung_."

"Oh begitu…"

"Diatas mereka, ada malaikat pengikat elemen. Yaitu malaikat yang bertugas mengendalikan empat elemen dasar. Hanya ada empat malaikat di tingkat ini, aku salah satunya. Malaikat api, malaikat tanah, malaikat angin, dan malaikat air, yaitu aku sendiri."

"Wah berarti posisi mu hebat sekali Hyukjae! Oh ya, apa malaikat memilih sendiri kemampuan khususnya?"

Hyukjae tersenyum dan memerah sedikit atas pujian Donghae. Dilain sisi ia juga sedikit terpikirkan, bagaimana ya ke tiga malaikat lain setelah ia pergi dari dunia langit?

"Tidak, malaikat diberkahi kekuatan sejak ia 'terlahir'. Saat usia mereka memasuki beberapa bulan, kemampuannya akan muncul sendiri. Dan dari situlah mereka dibimbing sesuai kemampuan masing-masing."

"Apa semua malaikat itu terlahir dari dua orang malaikat lain?"

Hyukjae terlihat berpikir sejenak, memilah yang akan dikatakannya sebelum kembali menjelaskan kepada Donghae.

"Tidak, memang ada malaikat yang sejati. Yang dimaksud adalah malaikat yang terlahir dari dua orang malaikat orang tuanya. Aku juga termasuk. Tetapi ada juga malaikat yang terlahir dari jiwa manusia yang telah mati. Tentu tidak sembarang manusia yang bisa menjadi malaikat, hanya manusia yang berjiwa amat bersih dan murni. Inilah tugas Teukie-_hyung_. Ia adalah malaikat tingkat tertinggi yang bertugas menghidupkan para malaikat baru ini. Begitu juga dengan seorang malaikat bernama Siwonest, ia pacar dari Snow."

"Apa hanya ada dua malaikat dengan tugas itu?"

"Ya, hanya mereka berdua saja."

_Sekarang satu, karena Angel telah keluar dari dunia langit bersama Jewel._

Hyukjae tersenyum pilu pada satu kalimat yang tercipta di benaknya. Namun ia segera menghiraukannya.

"Para malaikat berada dibawah pengawasan dewan agung, merekalah yang mengatur para malaikat dibawah berkah dari Dewa. Dewan agung terdiri dari beberapa malaikat sesuai garis keturunan dewa. Mereka tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus, tetapi diberi wewenang yang tidak bisa dibantah oleh Teukie-_hyung_ sekalipun."

"Ibaratnya Teukie-_hyung_ adalah presiden sedangkan para dewan itu para mentrinya begitu?"

"Ya kira-kira begitulah. Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Sesaat wajah cerah Donghae berubah. Ia menatap Hyukjae dalam sebelum bertanya lagi.

"Ya, ini yang paling ingin kutanyakan. Kenapa… Kau dan Teukie-_hyung_ ada di sini sekarang? Dan kenapa bersama Kyuhyun dan Kangin-_hyung_ yang merupakan iblis?"

Air wajah Hyukjae berubah serius. Perasaan yang bercampur aduk tersirat dari matanya. Ia memejam sebentar sambil menghela napas, sebelum membukanya kembali dan tersenyum pilu kepada Donghae.

"Maaf, bisakah kau menunggu untuk mendapat jawabannya? Untuk saat ini, aku ingin melupakan hal itu," jawabnya tenang.

Donghae terdiam sebentar. Ia menangkap kesedihan dari suara Hyukjae. Ia tau bahwa _namja_ itu tidak merasa tenang, dan entah mengapa ada sedikit ketakutan disana. Perlahan ia memeluk lengan Hyukjae erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hyukjae.

"Tentu… Kau bisa memberitauku kapan saja kalau kau sudah siap. Lagipula kita akan terus bersama seperti ini kan," jawabnya tersenyum.

Hyukjae tersenyum. Namun sebuah pikiran mulai berkecamuk di otaknya. Mungkin ia tidak bisa terus seperti ini bersama Donghae. Ia tau tindakannya melarikan diri adalah sebuah kesalahan besar yang tidak bisa diterima di dunia langit. Cepat atau lambat, akan ada yang mengejarnya dan Angel. Mereka telah melanggar peraturan paling penting dunia langit. Angel telah menjalin kasih dengan seorang pangeran iblis, Camomile. Karena itulah mereka kabur dari dunia langit dan dunia akhir. Dan untuk memperparah keadaan, ia merasa hatinya telah menunjuk jalan hidupnya. Ia jatuh cinta. Jewel sang _Knight of Heavens_, juga salah satu malaikat pengikat elemen, telah jatuh cinta pada manusia berhati malaikat yang kini ada di sisinya…

.

.

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

Gila… lucu baca cerita yang kubuat dulu sekali. Ini… _Fluffy_ banget… #muntahpelangi

_Chapter_ ini masih pengenalan juga sepertinya. Tapi semoga gak bosen. Ato diabetes. Astaga aku aja kaget bacanya ini bener-bener _so sweet_. Betapa labilnya aku waktu bikin ini rofl.

Dulu emang demennya cerita yang begini. Ringan-ringan gimana gitu. Konfliknya gak ribet dan diselesaikan dengan _cliché_. Entah itu hal bagus / buruk haha.

_Update_ kilat karena… Kan aku udah bilang cerita ini sebenarnya udah jadi. Cuman tergantung _mood_ku ya kapan mo nge_post_nya muahahaha~ #evilkyulaughter

Sebenernya aku ngerasa ini _update_nya jadi kecepetan, jadi kurang ada '_thrill'_ nya gitu kalau gak di bikin sedikit _cliff hanger_. Cuman aku ngerasa harus segera _update_ paling ngga sampe _chapter_ 2 ini. Biar menunjukkan ceritanya beda sama **DHA**. Kurang lebih gara-gara itu sih. Tapi mulai dari sini… Mungkin _update_nya akan kuperlambat? Entahlah tergantung _mood_. Doakan saja aku tidak terlalu _evil_ kkk~

Bales _review_ dulu~

**chen clouds **: _gomawo_ ~ ^^ . ya aku bakal berusaha meski mungkin ga sebanding kkk~

**RianaClouds** : _gomawo_~ ^^

**AngeLeeteuk** : ahaha begitulah. Ngga, ini gak kayak **DHA** karena aku cuma pake satu pairing utama. Aku cuma ambil _plot_ awalnya aja. Jadi ini lebih kayak alur cerita utuh. Iya kayak **Innocent Beast!** gitu. Kyaa maaf kalau menunggu lama **Innocent Beast!** nya #bow #pundung.

**Eun Byeol** : memang Hyukjae _super cheesy_ banget di cerita ini aduh aku sendiri bingung kenapa dia bisa jadi begitu kkk~

**Cho Kyura** : _he is by having_ Hyukjae _in all my stories_ #envy. Semoga udah ngerti ya kkk~

**Arum Junnie** : bukan kok tenang aja. Kan aku udah taro juga di _pairing_nya ini Kyumin kkk~

**Haelicious** : waduh kasian amat kkk~ _gomawo_~ xD . iya biru. Mengingat belum lama ini rambut dia biru, dan pas dengan jadi malaikat air. Ngomong-ngomong, bayanginnya modelnya jangan yang jamur ya. Entah kenapa aku kurang suka pas dia rambut jamur ahaha

**shintasonelf** : kkk~ itu nama panggilan fans mereka masing-masing aslinya :)

Mind to RnR? ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Title : My Jewel Angel

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Family

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, Cliché, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae, Slight!Kangteuk, Slight!Kyumin.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

**Chapter 3**

'_**Change of Heart'**_

.

**Author's POV**

"Donghae, Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae dan Donghae menghentikan obrolan santai pagi hari mereka dan menoleh kearah teman sekelas mereka yang memanggilnya. _Namja_ manis itu, Ryeowook atau lebih akrab di sapa Wookie berdiri di tepi meja Hyukjae.

"Ada apa Wookie?" Tanya Hyukjae dengan senyuman khasnya.

"_Ne, ne_! Kalian dengar? Akan ada murid baru di kelas kita!" Seru Ryeowook bersemangat.

"Murid baru?" Donghae menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Iya, katanya _namja_," seorang teman sekelas lain, Zhoumi, bergabung dengan obrolan itu.

"Apakah tidak aneh pindah dalam waktu seperti ini?" Donghae kembali berujar.

"Memang sih, kami juga bingung," Zhoumi terlihat memasang pose berpikir.

"Semoga saja anaknya menyenangkan," Hyukjae tersenyum bersahabat.

Suara pintu dibuka menghentikan kegiatan ngobrol mereka. Ryeowook dan Zhoumi kembali ke bangku masing-masing, sementara Donghae tersenyum sesaat kepada Hyukjae sebelum menghadap depan lagi. Shindong-_seonsaeng_ masuk kelas sambil diikuti seorang _namja_ yang diyakini mereka sebagai murid baru itu. _Namja_ tersebut lalu berdiri di depan kelas menatap murid lainnya, sebuah senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"_Annyeong_! Junsu _imnida_! Aku pindah kesini karena sebuah urusan. Umurku 17 tahun"

_Namja_ itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ramah. Suasana kelas mulai berisik karena murid-murid yang saling berbisik satu sama lain. Semua terlihat tertarik dengan murid baru bernama Junsu ini. Terutama seorang _namja_ berambut biru yang kita kenal sebagai Lee Hyukjae. Meski begitu _namja_ itu segera membuang pandangannya ketika mata Junsu hinggap padanya. Hyukjae menatap langit diluar jendela, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata itu kini sedikit menyeringai padanya.

"Semoga… Kita bisa berteman baik ya!" Seru Junsu.

Semua menjawab dengan bersahabat, meski tanpa disadari siapapun, kalimat itu bermakna lebih dalam. Kalimat tersebut ditujukan kepada seseorang yang lebih spesifik, bukan untuk seisi kelas…

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

"Hyukjae, Donghae, ayo kita ke kantin!"

Suara Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Terlihat ia sedang berdiri, kedua tangannya berada di balik tubuh kecilnya. Zhoumi dan anak baru bernama Junsu itu berdiri dibelakangnya. Hyukjae bertatapan dengan Junsu sebentar, sebelum memalingkan wajahnya ke Donghae.

"Baikla-"

"Maaf. Aku dan Donghae mau ke perpustakaan sebentar. Kalian duluan saja," Hyukjae memotong ucapan Donghae yang kemudian menatapnya heran.

Tanpa bicara lebih lanjut, Hyukjae bangkit dari bangkunya dan menarik tangan Donghae. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa mereka berjalan keluar kelas. Sepasang mata menatap kepergian mereka berdua dari dalam kelas seakan mengawasi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian kenal Park Jungsoo?" Tanya Junsu pada Ryeowook dan Zhoumi.

"Ah, maksudmu Leeteuk-_hyung_?" Ryeowook balas bertanya.

"Ya kalau tidak salah dia," Jawab Junsu dengan senyuman.

"Dia kakak Hyukjae kan? Kenal sih tidak, tapi tau. Dia di kelas 3-A, bersama _namjachingu_nya, Kim Youngwoon atau yang dipanggil Kangin. Kakak angkat Hyukjae juga," jawab Zhoumi lengkap.

"Oh begitu, terimakasih!" Junsu tersenyum sambil mengikuti Ryeowook dan Zhoumi keluar kelas menuju kantin.

"Memangnya ada apa kau menanyakan Leeteuk-_hyung_?" Ryeowook berujar lagi.

"_Ani_… Hanya ada sedikit urusan…" Junsu menjawab.

"Urusan yang sangat penting…" Tambahnya berbisik, hingga tidak terdengar oleh dua temannya yang berjalan lebih dulu. Seringaian kembali muncul di wajahnya.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

Hyukjae terus menarik pergelangan tangan Donghae. Ia bahkan melewati perpustakaan dan terus berjalan keatas tangga, menghiraukan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut lelaki yang diseret-seretnya.

Mereka sampai di atap sekolah. Setelah menutup rapat pintu atap, Hyukjae melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Donghae dan duduk di bangku disana. Donghae dengan khawatir menyadari keanehan dari Hyukjae dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya heran.

"Anak baru itu… Aneh," jawab Hyukjae singkat, wajahnya penuh keseriusan.

"Junsu maksudmu? Kenapa?"

"Auranya sangat familier. Tetapi aku tidak mengenal wajah itu. Bahkan suaranya terdengar tidak asing di telingaku. Yang paling aneh, aku tidak bisa membaca hatinya sama sekali," terang Hyukjae.

"Hati?" Donghae menengglengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ya, hati. Kami para malaikat bisa melihat hati seseorang. Dari situ kami tau apakah hatinya bersih ataupun kotor. Malaikat bisa melemah dan sekarat bila berdekatan dengan manusia yang hatinya amat kotor. Itulah mengapa waktu itu aku pingsan, dan itu jugalah alasan aku bisa melihat kekelaman di hatimu dulu," jelas Hyukjae.

"Oh begitu… Apa hatiku kotor, Hyukjae?" Tanya Donghae polos.

Hyukjae menatapnya. Ia mengusap lembut rambut Donghae dan tertawa pelan.

"_Aniyo_. Tentu tidak _Pabbo_. Kalau hatimu kotor aku sudah mati karena sedekat ini denganmu. Nyatanya hatimu itu sangat bersih, aku bahkan meragukanmu sebagai manusia," tawa Hyukjae.

Donghae tersipu malu. Senyuman malaikat khas terkembang diwajahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau khawatir dengan Junsu itu?"

"Seperti yang kubilang, aku tidak bisa membaca hatinya sama sekali. Bahkan tidak bisa tau apakah bersih atau kotor. Kurasa tidak kotor karena aku tidak merasa pusing didekatnya tadi. Tapi seakan-akan ia telah mengunci hatinya agar tidak terlihat."

"Apakah itu bisa dilakukan?"

"Entahlah… Kalau aku tau aku tidak akan sebingung ini."

"Kenapa kau bingung?"

Hyukjae terhenyak sesaat. Ia rasa ini sudah waktunya untuk memberitau Donghae. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan menutupi keadaan keluarganya pada Donghae yang mungkin akan terlibat jauh nantinya. Bisa saja ia meninggalkan Donghae agar _namja_ itu tidak terlibat. Namun ia tidak mau melepasnya, ia tidak bisa melepas Donghae dari hidupnya.

"Donghae… Kemarilah."

Ujarnya lagi mengulurkan tangannya. Donghae menerimanya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Dengan satu gerakan lembut Hyukjae menarik Donghae kedalam pelukannya. Ia menyandarkan kepala Donghae di dadanya, memeluk pinggang lelaki itu dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya mengelus penuh sayang kepala Donghae.

"H-Hyukjae…?" Bisik Donghae agak terbata.

"Kumohon… Setelah kuberitau ini, jangan tinggalkan aku," lirih Hyukjae.

Donghae hanya mengangguk perlahan. Ia tidak tau mengapa Hyukjae berpikiran bahwa ia akan meninggalkannya setelah ini.

"Kau tau…? Meski aku seorang malaikat, bukan berarti aku akan membawa keberuntungan dalam hidupmu…"

Hyukjae menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Aku, Teukie-_hyung_, Kangin-_hyung_, dan Kyuhyun kemarin karena sebuah alasan. Kami melarikan diri dari tempat asal kami. Di dunia langit, ada sebuah peraturan penting. Teukie-_hyung-_, _ani_… **Kami** berdua telah melanggarnya…"

Donghae terlihat sedikit kaget. Namun ia tetap mendengarkan. Sebagian hatinya bertanya kenapa Hyukjae mengganti kalimatnya di akhir tadi.

"Peraturan dunia langit melarang seorang malaikat untuk jatuh cinta dengan sosok yang berbeda. Teukie-_hyung_ melanggarnya. Ia jatuh cinta pada Kangin-_hyung_, yang adalah seorang iblis. Karena itu mereka memutuskan untuk lari dari tempat masing-masing. Aku dan Kyuhyun mengikuti mereka…"

"Kalian melarikan diri?"

"Ya… Karena itu suatu hari pasti akan ada yang mengejar kami, untuk menghukum kami atas pelanggaran yang kami buat. Melarikan diri juga merupakan sebuah pelanggaran. Dengan begitu, dengan adanya kau di dekatku, ada kemungkinan kau juga akan tertarik dalam masalah ini, Lee Donghae. Kau bisa mengatakan, kami adalah kriminal yang diburu. Dan yang berdekatan dengan kriminal juga bisa terbawa masalah."

"Karena itu kau mengira aku akan menjauhimu? Apa dengan itu aku bisa terbebas dari masalah menurutmu?"

Hyukjae menarik napasnya. Donghae menatap kedua mata Hyukjae dengan berbagai makna yang mendalam.

"Ya, kalau kau tidak ada di dekatku, kau tidak akan terbawa lebih jauh dalam ini. Kau bisa hidup normal dan bahagia, Hae…"

Hyukjae membuang keegoisannya jauh-jauh. Meski ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Donghae, ia masih memiliki hati malaikatnya untuk tidak membawa orang yang dikasihinya serta kedalam masalah. Ia mengendurkan pelukannya pada Donghae. Meski hatinya menjerit dengan jelas menolak melepaskannya.

Namun sebaliknya, Donghae merapatkan dirinya pada Hyukjae. Ia menatap Hyukjae serius.

"Kau bodoh? Bagaimana bisa aku hidup normal apalagi bahagia tanpamu, Hyukjae. Masa bodoh dengan hukumanmu itu. Aku ingin tetap bersamamu dan aku tidak menerima penolakan, Lee Hyukjae," tegasnya.

Hyukjae terhenyak dengan jawaban itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira jawaban itu yang akan keluar dari mulut Donghae. Namun saat itu juga kelegaan yang tak terlukiskan menyelimuti hatinya. Malaikat itu kembali mempererat pelukannya pada Donghae. Ditenggelamkannya wajahnya ke helaian rambut _brunette_ Donghae.

"Kurasa aku memang telah melanggar peraturan itu juga…" Gumamnya amat pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Donghae tidak mendengar gumamannya.

"Tidak…"

Hyukjae lalu kembali duduk dan menatap Donghae serius. Ia teringat kembali alasan awalnya menceritakan ini semua kepada Donghae.

"Junsu itu… Aku curiga padanya. Mungkin dia ada hubungannya dengan dunia langit. Mungkin ia adalah seorang yang ditugaskan mengejar kami. Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku merasa mengenalnya. Mungkin ia adalah seorang yang pernah kutemui diatas sana. Karna itu mulai sekarang jangan jauh-jauh dariku, _arra_?" Peringatnya.

"_Arraseo_" Jawab Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sebenarnya, Hyukjae tidak hanya merasa mengenal orang itu. Junsu mengingatnya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang dulu amat dekat dengannya. Segalanya, kecuali wajah Junsu amat terasa familier bagi Hyukjae. Ia memejamkan matanya mengenang sesuatu yang sudah berlalu cukup lama…

.

.

"_Jewel! Hey Jewel!"_

_Panggil seorang bocah kecil bersayap putih lembut sambil berlari kearahnya. Bocah satu lagi yang dipanggil menoleh kearahnya._

"_Panggil aku dengan sopan! Berapa kali aku harus memberitaumu."_

"_Huh kau pelit. Kita kan hanya berbeda beberapa bulan. Sesukamulah, Jewel-hyung."_

"_nim. Panggil aku Jewel-hyungnim," ujar Jewel sambil mengulaskan cengirannya._

"_Ne, ne Jewel-hyungnim. Puas?" Bocah itu hanya memutar bola matanya._

"_Lebih baik," Jewel tertawa kecil._

"_Jewel-hyungnim! Aku ditempatkan di tingkat yang sama denganmu!" Seru bocah itu riang._

"_Jinjja?" Balas Jewel sama antusiasnya._

"_Ne! Bagus kan! Dengan begitu kita akan bisa menjadi hebat bersama!"_

_Jewel mengangguk dengan sangat semangat. Ia lalu menatap dengan pandangan menerawang dan antusias._

"_Suatu hari aku pasti bisa menjadi malaikat hebat dan melindungi Angel-hyung!" Seru Jewel._

"_Kau begitu kagum padanya ya hyungnim?"_

"_Ne! Angel-hyung begitu hebat! Ia juga penuh kasih sayang, seperti umma saja. Aku ingin mengabdi padanya!" Jewel memancarkan antusiasme di mata kecilnya._

"_Kalau begitu aku juga!" Bocah itu ikut berteriak riang._

"_Kita bersama ya melindungi Angel-hyung!"_

"_Ne! Pastinya!" Bocah itu menyetujui._

_Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah. Kepolosan terpancar di matanya, namun ketulusan dan ketetapan hati yang kuat terlihat jelas disitu…_

.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

"Ada apa Hyukkie-_hyung_ mengajak kami berkumpul? Tumben. Hae-_hyung_ juga sampai ikut."

Kyuhyun memulai saat mereka berenam, Leeteuk, Kangin, Hyukjae, Donghae, Sungmin dan dirinya duduk di ruang tamu apartemen pada sore harinya. Sungmin juga telah mengetahui jati diri mereka semua. Rupanya teman seangkatan Hyukjae dan Donghae itu telah dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin memperingati kalian semua. Kuajak Sungmin karena kurasa ia juga perlu mengetahui masalah ini. Kyu, apa kau telah memberitau Sungmin alasan kita ada disini?" Hyukjae bertanya.

"Sudah. Soal Teukie-_hyung_ dan Youngwoon-_hyung_ dan peraturan itu kan?" Sungmin yang menjawab.

"_Ne_, benar. Karena itu sekali lagi kuingatkan, kita ini pastinya akan dikejar suatu hari nanti," Hyukjae berucap serius.

"Kami tau itu Hyukjae, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Kangin memastikan.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Junsu, Hyukkie-_ah_?"

Hyukjae tersentak dengan pertanyaan Leeteuk. Ia segera menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan mata bagaimana-kau-tau nya.

"Junsu? Murid baru dikelas Hyukjae dan Donghae?" Tanya Sungmin.

"_Ne_. Kurasa Hyukkie juga sudah menangkap sesuatu yang aneh darinya bukan? Kau juga pasti tidak bisa membaca hatinya. Dan aku merasa… Anak itu agak familier. Kemarin aku menangkapnya sedang melihat kearahku di kantin. Meski tidak mengenal wajahnya, bisa saja dia menggunakan kekuatan malaikat untuk mengubahnya," terang Leeteuk.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan apa-kau-mengubah-wajahmu. Hyukjae tertawa pelan dan menggeleng, mengerti isi pikiran Donghae sebelum kembali membawanya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Meski tidak mengenal wajahnya, aku yakin aku pernah mengenalnya _hyung_. Karena itu aku takut ia akan bergerak tiba-tiba. Sebaiknya kita waspada mulai dari sekarang. Sungmin, untuk sementara waktu apa kau bisa menginap disini? Aku ingin kau aman dan Kyuhyun bisa menjagamu," tanya Hyukjae berubah serius kembali.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin.

"Kurasa bisa. Kebetulan kedua orang tuaku sedang pergi keluar negri untuk beberapa bulan ini, aku jadi sendirian di rumahku," jawab Sungmin tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sudah diputuskan," Hyukjae balas tersenyum ramah.

"Kau tidak mengajakku?" Tanya Donghae polos.

"Tanpa persetujuanmu pun aku akan menyeretmu kesini," jawab Hyukjae santai.

"_Ya_! Dasar monyet kepala biru!" Omel Donghae sambil cemberut.

Yang lain tertawa melihat tingkah kedua orang itu. Sementara Hyukjae hanya tertawa sambil melindungi kepalanya dari jitakan ikan Mokpo yang sedang merajuk.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

Suasana rumah sepi. Leeteuk dan Kangin sedang keluar untuk berbelanja ke supermarket sebentar. Donghae dan Sungmin duduk diruang tamu sambil menonton televisi, sedangkan Hyukjae sedang membantu Kyuhyun membereskan kamar _evil magnae_ itu yang kelewat berantakan untuk dihuni bersama Sungmin nantinya.

"Hae-_ah_, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hyukjae?" Tanya Sungmin sambil memakan kripik kentang.

"_N-ne_?" Donghae terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Kau mendengarku~" Sungmin tertawa pelan.

Donghae langsung menunduk sambil memainkan jemari tangannya. Terlihat wajahnya memerah dan ia menjadi grogi. Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa gemas melihat tingkah lakunya itu.

"B-biasa saja… Tidak ada hal spesial bagaimana…" Jawabnya pelan.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" Lebih seperti pernyataan dibanding pertanyaan.

Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan malu-malu. Matanya terus menatap kearah kedua jemari tangannya. Entah apa yang menarik dari itu.

"_Hyung_ sendiri, _hyung_ pacaran dengan Kyuhyun?" Donghae berujar.

"_Ne_. Baru saja beberapa hari lalu," jawab Sungmin santai.

"Umm… B-bagaimana K-kyuhyun mengatakannya?" Donghae terbata sedikit karena malu.

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Mm… Mengajak _hyung_ untuk…"

"Berpacaran? _Ani_ bukan Kyuhyun yang mengajak, tetapi aku yang mengatakannya," Sungmin tertawa pelan.

"_Mwo_? _Jinjja_?"

"_Ne_. Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" Sungmin menatap Donghae.

Donghae buru-buru menggeleng kuat sambil balas menatap Sungmin.

"_Ani_! Malah menurutku _hyung_ hebat sekali bisa berani seperti itu," jawabnya.

Sungmin tertawa lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan rambut Donghae. Lalu sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa sekarang kau masih memanggilnya 'Hyukjae'?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Itu karena dulu aku pernah meminta memanggilnya Hyukkie, tapi ia melarangku," jawab Donghae lalu menduduk sedih sedikit.

"Memangnya kapan?"

"Pas pertama kami bertemu…"

"_Mwo_? Itu sih sudah lama!" Sungmin terlihat terkejut.

"Tapi sejak itu ia tidak pernah memintaku memanggilnya begitu…"

"Memang kamu pernah mencoba?"

Donghae terlihat terhenyak seperti tersadar. Ia lalu menatap Sungmin polos dan menggeleng pelan.

"Belum sih…" Jawabnya.

"Cobalah! Aku yakin ia juga akan senang," usul Sungmin.

Donghae mengangguk pelan dengan wajah memerah.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

"Minnie ayo tidur~"

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang menarik-narik lengan Sungmin pelan. Anak _evil_ itu langsung jinak kalau berhadapan dengan Sungmin, begitu pikir Hyukjae. Ia tertawa pelan saat melihat Sungmin menghela napasnya pelan sebelum menuntun Kyuhyun kedalam kamar Kyuhyun sendiri. Ia lalu kembali melihat kearah televisi, duduk di sofa bersama Kangin dan Leeteuk.

"Hyukkie," panggil Leeteuk.

"_Ne, hyung_?"

"Apa kau mengenal Junsu itu?" Tanya Leeteuk tanpa basa basi.

Sesaat Hyukjae menegang. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Leeteuk dan menatap _hyung_nya itu.

"Aku belum yakin, tapi kurasa iya," jawab Hyukjae, yang entah kenapa tersenyum miris.

Kangin mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menatap Leeteuk heran. Leeteuk tersenyum menenangkan Kangin sebelum kembali menatap Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Jika memang Junsu adalah orang yang kukira… Aku… Kecewa. Tapi aku akan tetap melindungimu _hyung_. Kau bisa pegang sumpahku," jawab Hyukjae tanpa keraguan.

"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun meragukan kesetiaanmu, Hyukkie. Aku hanya ingin tau apakah kau baik-baik saja," Leeteuk tersenyum menenangkan _dongsaeng_nya itu.

Hyukjae terdiam. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Bohong bila ia berkata ia tidak apa-apa. Andaikan Junsu benar adalah orang yang dikenalnya itu, ia tidak tau bagaimana harus menghadapinya. Benar, ia akan melindungi keluarganya. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas dipikirannya untuk melawan ataupun melukai malaikat yang satu itu.

Ditengah keheningan itu, tiba-tiba Hyukjae merasakan lengan piyamanya ditarik perlahan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Donghae menggenggam lengan baju nya, sementara sebelah tangannya mengusap matanya. Seketika itu juga rasa bimbangnya hilang. Ia tersenyum lebar dan bangkit berdiri sambil mengusap pelan rambut Donghae.

"_Hyungdeul_, aku tidur dulu ya," pamitnya.

"_Ne_, selamat malam Hyukjae, Donghae," kali ini Kangin yang menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Segera setelah sosok Hyukjae dan Donghae menghilang dari balik pintu, wajah Leeteuk berubah sendu. Ia menghela napasnya panjang.

"_Chagi_, _waeyo_?" Tanya Kangin khawatir.

"Youngwoon-_ah_… Aku merasa… bersalah," Leeteuk memilih kata yang ia maksud.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau bukan karena aku… Hyukkie mungkin masih ada di dunia langit. Tidak dikejar-kejar dan hidup tenang. Ia malaikat yang hebat," jawab Leeteuk berkaca-kaca.

Kangin menarik Leeteuk dalam pelukannya, lalu mengusap lembut punggung pangeran malaikat yang rapuh itu.

"Itu bukan salahmu. Hyukjae sendiri kan yang memilih jalan ini? Lagipula ia bahagia sekarang. Kalau ia tidak turun kesini, ia tidak akan bertemu Donghae. Dan aku tau ia tidak akan suka itu. Ia juga tidak menyesali perbuatannya. Ia hanya terlalu baik hati, tidak mau melawan orang itu," Kangin menenangkan.

"Tapi… tapi…"

"Dan ia tidak akan memiliki _hyung_ sebaik dirimu, _dongsaeng_ se-_evil_ Kyuhyun, dan keluarga sehangat kita sekarang," selesai Kangin dengan senyuman lembut.

Kata-kata itu cukup untuk menghilangkan penyesalan Leeteuk. Ia mengusap air mata yang akan keluar dari sudut matanya dan tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipinya yang manis.

"Kurasa begitu…"

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak hari itu. Orang yang mereka curigai, Junsu, belum melakukan apapun. Tanpa mereka sadari penjagaan mereka melonggar. Namun justru saat seperti inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya.

Donghae sedang berada di danau favoritnya, danau yang menjadi tempatnya dan Hyukjae bermain hari itu. Sementara Hyukjae sedang meninggalkannya ke toko sebentar untuk membelikan mereka makan siang. Leeteuk, Kangin, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang ada di apartemen, hanya menghabiskan waktu mereka.

Hyukjae baru selesai membeli makanan, kedua tangannya menenteng kantung berwarna putih. Senyuman mengembang diwajahnya, saat ia mendengar langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kangin serta Sungmin berlari kearahnya.

"_Hyungdeul, waeyo_?" Tanyanya.

"Hyukjae! Mana Donghae?" Seru Kangin sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Donghae masih di danau, aku baru mau menjemputnya. Kenapa?" Hyukjae mulai menyadari gelagat aneh mereka.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun merasakan hawa malaikat lain! Donghae mungkin dalam keadaan bahaya!" Seru Kangin.

"Benar! Aku juga mendengar dari temanku kemarin Xiah Junsu menanya-nanyakan soal Donghae!" Tambah Sungmin.

Mendengar nama dua orang itu, Hyukjae langsung tegang. Ia melepaskan kedua pegangannya pada kantung belanjaannya dan menarik tangan Sungmin kasar.

"Apa kau bilang tadi _hyung_?!" Serunya tanpa sadar.

"Junsu menanyakan soal Donghae?" Sungmin menjawab sambil sedikit kaget dengan seruan Hyukjae.

"Bukan itu! Nama lengkap Junsu tadi!" Lagi-lagi Hyukjae tak bisa mengontrol sikapnya.

"Xiah Junsu…?" Ulang Sungmin.

"Brengsek… Dia…!"

Hyukjae segera melepaskan cengkramannya pada Sungmin, menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari kedua hyungnya. Ia lalu menarik mereka berdua ke sebuah gang yang sepi dan kosong. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang melihat, ia memejam dan sepasang sayap menghempas dari punggungnya. Sungmin terlihat sedikit kagum karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sayap malaikat itu.

"_Hyung_ aku pergi ke tempat Donghae dulu! Apa pangeran baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

"Sudah kusuruh Kyuhyun menjaganya. Kau tenanglah dan pergi ke tempat Donghae," jawab Kangin disertai anggukan Hyukjae.

Saat ia akan terbang pergi, Kangin menahan tangannya dan ia menoleh.

"Jaga dirimu sendiri, Hyukjae," ucap Kangin penuh kesungguhan.

Senyuman tulus mengembang di wajah Hyukjae. Ia mengangguk dan segera mengepakkan kedua sayap putihnya menuju tempat orang yang paling berarti baginya.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

"JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARINYA, JUNSU!"

Teriak Hyukjae saat ia tiba di danau, melihat Junsu menahan leher Donghae kepada sebuah pohon. Sepasang sayap putih serupa dengan milik Hyukjae ada di punggung Junsu. _Namja_ itu tersenyum sebelum melepaskan cengkramannya, membiarkan Donghae merosot terduduk sambil mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ah, kau datang juga. Sudah kuduga kalau aku mengincar anak ini kau pasti akan datang."

Junsu berucap santai dan berjalan menjauhi Donghae. Wajahnya mengeluarkan senyuman manis yang sama sekali tidak menggambarkan isi hatinya. Dengan cepat Hyukjae tiba di sisi Donghae, membantunya duduk dan memastikan ia baik-baik saja.

"Tenanglah sedikit. Aku tidak ada niatan membunuhnya, Jewel. Ah atau kau lebih suka aku memanggilmu Hyukkie disini?" Junsu kembali tersenyum manis menatap Hyukjae.

Donghae sedikit menegang. Bukan, bukan karena ia baru bisa bernapas lega. Namun karena nama panggilan yang Junsu gunakan pada Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae tidak terlihat keberatan sama sekali.

Hyukjae mengelus pelan rambut Donghae dengan penuh rasa khawatir dan sayang, sebelum bangkit berdiri dan menatap nanar Junsu yang seolah tersenyum tak berdosa di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan ini, Junsu… Ah tidak. Xiatic," geramnya.

"Pintar sekali akhirnya kau menyadari siapa aku," Junsu tersenyum manis.

Ia mengusapkan tangan kanannya pada wajahnya. Saat itu juga wajahnya berubah menghilangkan penyamarannya selama ini. Sebuah wajah yang sangat dikenal Hyukjae kini berdiri di hadapannya. Namun wajah itu menampilkan perasaan yang sama sekali lain dengan Xiatic yang dikenalnya sejak dulu.

"Aku disini untuk menangkapmu, Jewel, _Knight of Heavens_. Juga Angel, pangeran dunia langit kepada para dewan," mendadak wajah Junsu berubah tegas dan datar.

"Aku tidak akan pernah kau tangkap. Apalagi kau telah menyakiti Donghae," jawab Hyukjae sama tegasnya.

"Kau sudah berubah sekarang Jewel," Junsu menatap Donghae dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Aku tidak pernah berubah. Kaulah yang berubah, Xiatic. Kau benar-benar telah berubah. Kau melupakan dirimu yang dulu. Kau bukan lagi Xiatic yang kukenal," jawab Hyukjae dengan senyuman sendu.

Detik itu juga, Junsu mengeluarkan pedangnya. Pedang serupa dengan milik Hyukjae, hanya berbeda sedikit ukiran pada gagangnya dan berwarna merah. Tangan Hyukjae menyala dan mengeluarkan pedangnya. Donghae hanya bisa menatap kedua malaikat di hadapannya sambil berlindung di balik pohon terdekat. Tidak pernah ia mengetahui Hyukjae memiliki pedang, apalagi bertarung. Yang ia tau Hyukjae hanyalah malaikat air biasa.

*Trang!*

Kedua pedang beradu keras. Hitungan berikutnya keduanya sudah melompat mundur dan kembali berpijak pada rerumputan. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain dengan intens. Tak ada yang berniat mengalah pada pertarungan ini.

Saat keduanya maju kembali, dentingan demi dentingan pedang terdengar menghiasi sunyinya hembusan angin. Itu terus berlangsung dengan seimbang. Tebasan demi tebasan keluar ditujukan untuk lawannya, namun belum ada yang berhasil menorehkan luka. Kekuatan mereka seimbang, bahkan nyaris sama persis.

"Hentikan ini, Xiatic!" Teriak Hyukjae sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

Junsu menghalau tebasan itu diatas kepalanya. Kedua pedang berderit keras. Ia menghentakkan keras pedangnya, membuat Hyukjae terpental beberapa meter. Hyukjae mendarat dengan mulus dengan kedua kakinya. Sayapnya mengepak pelan.

"Kenapa harus kuhentikan? Ini tugasku. Kau takut denganku, Jewel?" Jawab Junsu datar.

Hyukjae tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya terdiam menatap Junsu. Tidak ada rasa takut pada sorot mata itu. Juga bukan rasa marah. Yang ada adalah kekecewaan. Junsu menangkap sorot mata itu namun ia berusaha tidak menghiraukannya. Ia mengangkat pedangnya secara datar ke atas langit di depan wajahnya. Ia meletakkan tangan kirinya pada sisi pedang itu. Perlahan lidah api menyelimuti pedang tersebut.

Hyukjae melakukan hal serupa, namun air lah yang menyelubungi pedangnya. Angin berhembus di sekitar kedua orang itu. Tekanan memberat, rambut mereka mengayun akibat terpaan angin. Disaat keduanya membuka mata, api dan air saling menghantam dengan keras. Keduanya menahan pedang mereka dengan sekuat tenaga. Mereka memejamkan mata mereka mengerahkan segala kemampuan elemen yang dimiliki. Api dan air itu membesar mendorong satu sama lain, tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Meski begitu pikiran Hyukjae berkecamuk. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia menyerang Junsu dengan tekad bulat. Ia tidak mau membayangkan Junsu benar-benar terluka karena dirinya. Hatinya lagi-lagi melarangnya untuk menyakiti malaikat itu.

_Jewel-hyungnim~!_

Suara Xiatic kecil dipikiran Hyukjae membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Saat itu juga serangan api Junsu mendorong hingga habis air yang ada, dan menghantam Hyukjae keras. Hyukjae terpental terkena serangan telak hingga punggungnya menabrak pohon yang berada 5 meter di belakangnya. Ia mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan saat sayapnya tergores dahan pohon.

Donghae hampir berteriak melihat kejadian itu. Kalau saja Junsu tidak segera berlari kearahnya dan menggores lengannya, ia pasti sudah berlari kearah Hyukjae. Donghae benar-benar menjerit sekarang. Lengan kirinya tertoreh luka baret sepanjang 5 sentimeter dari pedang Junsu. Anehnya luka tersebut tidak dalam dan berbahaya.

Namun jeritan Donghae cukup untuk menyadarkan Hyukjae dan melihat kearah mereka. Ia melihat darah mengalir dari lengan Donghae, dan menempel pada ujung pedang Junsu. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuang kebimbangan yang ada sebelumnya.

Dengan kecepatan yang hampir mustahil, malaikat itu mengepakkan sayapnya dan segera menghantam pedang Junsu keras dengan pedangnya. Pedang Junsu terpental cukup jauh dan menancap pada tanah 10 meter dari tempat itu. Junsu dengan cepat mengeluarkan api dari tangan kirinya kearah Hyukjae yang segera dipadamkan dengan air Hyukjae.

Tiba-tiba air danau di belakang mereka 'mengikat' tubuh Junsu dengan tali-tali air transparan, memadamkan api itu. Hyukjae menatap malaikat yang terikat di hadapannya dengan sejuta perasaan berkecamuk. Sesaat ia membiarkan air yang ia kendalikan tersebut menahan Junsu, lalu berbalik kearah Donghae. Ia membersihkan darah di lengan Donghae dengan airnya perlahan, membekukan lukanya sebelum kembali menatap Junsu.

"Menyerahlah, Xiatic," ujarnya menghunuskan pedangnya kearah Junsu.

Junsu hanya terdiam menatap pedang itu, sama sekali tidak memberontak karena ia tau itu sia-sia. Tenaga Hyukjae sebenarnya jauh diatas dirinya dan ia tau itu.

"Kumohon, menyerahlah… Tinggalkan kami dan pangeran," kali ini suara Hyukjae terdengar parau, memohon dan putus asa.

Hyukjae menatap Junsu dengan amat sendu. Junsu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hyukjae lalu menggenggam erat pedangnya, membulatkan tekad untuk mengakhiri ini meski ia harus membunuh orang dihadapannya sekalipun.

"Maafkan aku, Xiatic."

*Brak!*

*Jleb*

Ikatan air di tubuh Junsu menghilang seiring dengan Hyukjae menerjang tubuh itu sambil menghunuskan pedangnya. Keduanya terjatuh karena dorongan itu. Junsu berbaring di rerumputan, sedang Hyukjae diatasnya. Kedua lutut Hyukjae menumpu dikedua sisi tubuh bagian perut Junsu membuatnya berlutut diatas Junsu. Junsu memejamkan matanya, mengira riwayatnya akan habis saat itu juga.

5 detik berlalu dalam posisi seperti itu. Waktu yang cukup bagi Junsu untuk menyadari ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit apapun. Lalu ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menetes mengenai wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya. Bukan, bukan darah. Melainkan air mata. Ia menyadari pedang Hyukjae meleset sedikit dari kepalanya, menghujam tanah disampingnya dan memotong sedikit rambutnya.

Ia menatap _namja_ diatasnya. Hyukjae menunduk. Air mata terlihat keluar di matanya yang sendu. Apapun yang ia berusaha katakan di hatinya, tubuhnya menolak untuk membunuh malaikat yang kini ada di bawahnya tanpa bisa melawan.

"Bahkan sampai sekarang kau masih tidak bisa membunuhku?" Tanya Junsu.

Isakan Hyukjae terdengar mengeras. Tangan kanannya menumpu berat tubuhnya pada genggaman pedangnya. Tangan kirinya mengepal disisi tubuhnya dengan amat keras.

"Kau selalu saja cengeng, Jewel."

.

.

"_Kau akan turun bersama Angel-hyung?! Apa kau gila?!" Seru Xiatic menatap sahabatnya._

_Jewel hanya mengangguk, menatap mata malaikat di hadapannya._

"_Kau bodoh, Jewel-hyungnim! Kau meninggalkan apa yang telah kau capai sekarang! Kau adalah malaikat terhormat dengan kemampuan hebat! Untuk apa kau mengikuti nya dan membuang segala yang kau miliki?! Ia mencintai iblis!"_

"_Aku tidak membutuhkan kehormatan ini. Aku telah bersumpah melindungi Angel-hyung, dan itulah yang akan kulakukan. Tidak ada yang salah dengan mencintai, sekalipun ia mencintai iblis. Hatinya telah mengatakan itu, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk melarangnya, apalagi menghakiminya. Hati tidak pernah salah, Xiatic," jawab Jewel tenang._

"_Kau gila! Bukankah dulu kau yang mencari apa yang telah kau capai sekarang?!"_

"_Kau tidak mengerti. Yang kucari adalah menjadi sepertinya, memiliki kasih sayang dan mengikuti kata hatinya yang bebas. Bukan kehormatan semata. Dan kini hatiku mengatakan untuk mengikutinya turun. Ada sesuatu yang memanggilku dari bawah sana, dan aku akan mencarinya."_

"_Terserah kau! Aku tidak peduli seandainya kau mati dihukum sekalipun nantinya! Bila itu diperlukan, akulah yang akan menyeretmu kembali kesini, Jewel-hyungnim. Ani, malaikat penghianat, Jewel."_

_Jewel merasa tersakiti mendengar panggilan baru oleh sahabatnya itu. Ia bahkan ragu apakah ia masih boleh mengakui diri sebagai sahabat orang didepannya. Namun ia hanya tersenyum lirih sambil berbalik meninggalkannya, mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya dengan pelan._

"_Kau berubah, Xiatic… Kau telah membuang hati tulusmu saat kita berangan-angan dulu… Sejak kau diangkat menjadi malaikat tinggi, kau telah berubah…"_

.

.

Akhirnya sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah asli Junsu. Senyuman yang sudah amat lama tidak dilihat oleh Hyukjae.

"Kau benar, Jewel-_hyungnim_. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah sejak dulu. Akulah yang berubah termakan kehormatan," air mata juga mengalir dari sudut mata Junsu.

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan tangan kirinya, dan melihat sahabatnya telah kembali. Sahabatnya tersenyum polos seperti yang terakhir ia lihat bertahun lalu, sejak mereka bersama-sama diangkat menjadi malaikat pengikat elemen. Senyumannya terlihat begitu hangat meski air mata menghiasinya.

"Maafkan aku, apa aku bisa menarik kembali kata-kataku hari ini dan hari itu? Apa aku bisa mengikuti langkahmu melindungi pangeran dan mengikuti kata hatiku, Jewel-_hyungnim_?" Bisiknya lirih.

Hyukjae mengangguk keras. Ia menyingkirkan pedang yang menancap di samping mereka kembali menjadi cahaya. Ia mencengkeram lemah kedua bahu Junsu di bawahnya.

"Seharusnya kau katakan itu dari dulu, malaikat bodoh," gumamnya kembali menangis.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

Di apartemen mereka, terlihat seorang malaikat pengikat elemen api sedang berlutut dihadapan seorang malaikat yang paling dewasa. Ia menundukkan kepalanya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku Xiatic, malaikat pengikat elemen api. Izinkan aku mengabdi padamu, pangeran!" Serunya tanpa keraguan.

Leeteuk terlihat bingung. Terlebih lagi Kangin, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin di belakangnya. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Hyukjae yang merangkul Donghae. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Aku menolak," ujar Leeteuk singkat.

Junsu terlihat kaget, ia lalu menoleh kearah Leeteuk bingung. Wajah Leeteuk terlihat meneliti Junsu sebentar. Setelah menemukan kesungguhan yang ia cari, ia tersenyum amat lembut.

"Aku bukan pangeran sekarang. Aku tidak lagi menerima orang untuk menjadi pelindungku. Namun aku membuka keluargaku untukmu, Xiah Junsu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Junsu tersentak. Ia tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan hangat menyelimuti dirinya. Perasaan yang sudah amat lama hilang darinya, sejak ia diangkat menjadi malaikat pengikat. Sesuatu yang terlalu lama ia tinggalkan dan ia buang. Ia tersenyum polos.

"_Gomawo, hyung_…"

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

Donghae sedang duduk sendiri di beranda apartemen mereka, menatap langit malam. Ia masih kaget dengan peristiwa hari ini. Takut saat melihat Hyukjae bertarung dihadapannya, juga _ending_ yang diluar perkiraannya. Meski begitu ia bersyukur tidak ada yang terluka tadi. Selain luka di tangannya yang sudah disembuhkan oleh Hyukjae tentunya.

"Namamu Donghae kan?"

Suara di sampingnya membuatnya terkaget. Junsu dengan santainya duduk disampingnya. Donghae tanpa sadar beringsut menjauhi Junsu, masih merasa takut dengan teman baru mereka itu.

"Tak usah takut, aku tidak akan menggigitmu," tawa Junsu pelan.

Donghae berhenti beringsut menjauh dan menatap Junsu heran. Junsu lalu terlihat mengamati Donghae lekat-lekat. Sebelum tersenyum dan ikut menatap langit gelap malam hari.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf karena tadi telah melukai tanganmu," ujar Junsu.

"Hanya itu…?" Donghae bertanya mengetahui ada maksud lain orang itu menghampirinya.

Junsu tertawa pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kepada diri sendiri.

"Kurasa Jewel-_hyungnim_ memilih orang yang tepat," ia bergumam pada diri sendiri, namun Donghae dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Donghae, aku ingin berterimakasih padamu," ujar Junsu lagi.

"Untuk…?"

"Tadi aku bilang Jewel-_hyungnim_ tidak berubah. Aku salah. Ia banyak berubah. Ia menjadi lebih dewasa dan penyayang. Dan aku yakin pasti kau yang mengubahnya," Junsu menjelaskan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku?"

Junsu mengangguk. Ia kembali membuka matanya sambil menatap langit malam.

"Dulu, aku dan Jewel-_hyungnim_ memiliki suatu impian. Kami bermimpi untuk melayani Angel-_hyung_ dan mengikuti kata hati kami. Tapi di tengah jalan, aku melupakan impian itu. Aku termakan egoku sendiri dan membuang hatiku."

Junsu menunduk seperti menyesali.

"Di hari aku diangkat menjadi malaikat pengikat elemen bersamanya, aku mendapatkan segala yang kuinginkan. Semua orang hormat dan takut padaku. Mereka mengikuti kemauanku. Hari itu, aku tersenyum puas dan sombong. Tidak seperti Jewel-_hyungnim_ yang menangis terharu."

Junsu tertawa mengingatnya. Sementara Donghae terus memperhatikan cerita Junsu, mencari tau apa yang sesungguhnya ingin disampaikan malaikat itu. Meski ia cemburu juga, sepertinya Junsu ini sangat mengenal Hyukjae, sampai-sampai ia tau Hyukjae sering menangis. Sejak Donghae bertemu Hyukjae, baru tadilah ia melihat Hyukjae menangis.

"Tapi saat Jewel-_hyungnim_ diangkat menjadi _guardian_ Angel-_hyung_, rasa iri timbul. Di otakku terdapat penolakan, kenapa aku 'hanya' menjadi malaikat pengikat elemen, sedangkan dia yang tidak jauh berbeda dariku bisa diangkat menjadi _Knight of Heavens_ yang terhormat. Saat itu aku marah dan kesal. Aku benar-benar kehilangan hatiku."

Junsu menghela napas. Sementara Donghae sedikit bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak tau menau soal _guardian_, soal _Knight of Heavens_, atau jati diri Leeteuk. Ia bahkan kaget tadi saat Junsu berlutut di depan Leeteuk dan memanggilnya pangeran. Tapi ia menyimpan semua pertanyaan itu dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan Junsu.

"Tapi kini rasanya aku mengerti, kenapa ia yang dipilih, bukan aku. Ia memiliki sesuatu yang saat itu aku tidak miliki. Justru hati yang kubuanglah yang membuatku kalah darinya. Dan sekarang, setelah melihatnya masih sama seperti dulu, setelah melihatnya bersamamu, aku mengerti semuanya. Hatiku seakan kembali kepadaku. Karena itu aku ingin berterimakasih kepadamu, Donghae."

Junsu tersenyum dan menatap Donghae.

"Dan kuharap kau mau terus menjaga hatinya. Mungkin kau masih belum bisa menerimaku disini, aku dapat memakluminya. Tapi kuharap kau mau memaafkanku."

"Aku… memang kurang mengerti semuanya. Tapi…"

Donghae menatap mata Junsu dengan matanya yang dalam. Tak tampak kebohongan dan keraguan disana. Yang ada hanyalah ketulusan, ketulusan yang polos. Sorot mata yang sama yang mengingatkan dirinya dan Hyukjae saat berjanji dulu.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, karena tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Dan aku percaya padamu."

Kalimat tersebut begitu singkat. Tapi cukup bagi Junsu untuk mengetahui bahwa orang didepannya ini sepenuhnya menerimanya disini. Sekali lagi hatinya menghangat dan perasaan itu sangat nyaman dan disukai olehnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Jewel-_hyungnim_ benar-benar beruntung dan hebat," bisiknya sambil cemberut, membuat Donghae tertawa.

"_Heyo_! Mau apa kau dekat-dekat Donghae!"

Suara itu membuat keduanya menoleh. Terlihat sosok berambut biru berjalan kearah mereka. Ia tersenyum kearah Donghae dengan lembut sebelum menjitak _namja_ di samping Donghae dikepalanya dengan tidak terlalu pelan.

"Aish! Sakit tau Jewel-_hyungnim_!" Protes Junsu.

"Itu untuk mendekati Donghae diam-diam. Sudahlah bukannya kau harus pulang? Kenapa masih disini?" Hyukjae menendang punggungnya bercanda agar ia bangun dari bangku.

Junsu menggerutu kesal lalu bangkit berdiri. Segera Hyukjae mengambil alih tempatnya disamping Donghae.

"Kau mengusirku? Jahatnya! Iya aku pulang sekarang!"

Sok ngambek, Junsu berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Sesaat sebelum ia keluar dari balkon, Hyukjae memanggilnya.

"Oh iya, Junsu!"

"_Ndeee_?" Tanya Junsu malas sambil menoleh.

"Kita tidak sedang ada di dunia langit. Panggil aku dengan nama manusia, biasakan diri dengan itu," perintah Hyukjae mutlak.

"_Arasseo_, Hyukkie-_hyung_!" Balas Junsu malas.

"-_nim_!" Hyukjae memelototkan matanya, membuat Junsu tertawa.

"_Nee~_ Hyukkie-_hyungnim_!" Ulang Junsu sebelum berlalu dengan tertawa.

Hyukjae ikut tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tanpa ia sadari, Donghae menatapnya sedikit sedih. Junsu yang baru mengetahui nama manusianya seminggu lalu sudah memanggilnya Hyukkie.

Hyukjae merasa Donghae menatapnya, ia lalu beralih menengok ke arah _namja_ yang amat dikasihinya itu. Perlahan ia melingkari tangannya di pinggang Donghae, menariknya dalam pelukan. Disenderkannya kepala Donghae di dadanya.

"Kau kenapa, hae?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Bete," jawab Donghae singkat dan jujur.

Reaksi Donghae membuat Hyukjae tertawa pelan. Ia lalu mengusap pelan pipi Donghae dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku," tagih Donghae.

"Aku tau… Maafkan aku. Kau mau aku cerita dari mana?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Teukie-_hyung_, juga dirimu. Yang lengkap kali ini," sindir Donghae.

Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia lalu memulai cerita lengkapnya, sambil mengelus-elus rambut Donghae dengan sayang.

"Teukie-_hyung_, atau Angel, adalah pangeran di dunia langit… Begitu juga Kangin-_hyung_ atau Camomile, adalah pangeran dunia akhir… Meskipun pangeran, Leeteuk-_hyung_ tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menjaga dirinya ataupun bertempur. Karena itu pangeran memiliki pelindung, atau yang disebut dengan _guardian_ untuk melindunginya. _Guardian_ disebut dengan _Knight of Heavens_, yang dipilih dari para malaikat kemampuan khusus terbaik."

Donghae mendengarkan dengan seksama. Hyukjae menarik napas panjang menghirup wangi rambut _namja_ yang dipeluknya. Ia tidak pernah bosan menyium wangi _vanilla_ yang entah mengapa selalu ada pada Donghae. Lalu kembali bercerita.

"Tugas _Knight of Heavens_ adalah melindungi sang pangeran tanpa syarat dengan nyawanya. Ia harus bisa menjaga pangeran apapun yang terjadi. Dan _guardian_ Teukie-_hyung_, yang diangkat sejak 3 tahun lalu, bernama Jewel. Ia adalah malaikat pengikat elemen air yang telah mengucapkan sumpah suci di depan dewan agung. Singkatnya, aku."

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya sebelum mendongak dan menatap Hyukjae. Matanya bersinar-sinar, membuat Hyukjae tertawa pelan melihat tingkah lucu itu. Hyukjae menyentil pelan kening Donghae.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sehebat itu," jawab Donghae jujur.

"Memang aku hebat," Hyukjae menyombong bercanda, membuat keduanya tertawa pelan.

"Apa itu berarti kau banyak bertarung?" Donghae kembali serius sambil menatapnya.

"Hmm… Bertarung ya…?"

Hyukjae terlihat berpikir mengingat-ngingat sebentar. Ia lalu mengangguk pelan memperoleh wajah sendu dari Donghae.

"Kalau menolong Teukie-_hyung_ dari naga langit yang mengamuk juga termasuk bertarung, ya aku sering melakukannya. Karena hampir setiap minggu ia akan mengganggu naga yang berbeda-beda hanya untuk mencari telurnya untuk dipelihara. Percayalah merepotkan untuk mengembalikan telur itu satu persatu setelah menghajar naga itu hingga pingsan dan menyeret Teukie-_hyung_ pulang."

Donghae cengo dengan bodohnya mendengar cerita Hyukjae. Tidak pernah disangkanya Leeteuk bisa jadi sekekanakan itu, merepotkan _dongsaeng_nya sendiri. Hyukjae tertawa melihat reaksi Donghae.

"Tapi pernah suatu kali saat menolongnya, aku lengah dan naga itu berhasil merobek lenganku. Yah meski menang, tapi kondisiku saat itu cukup parah. Teukie-_hyung_ amat merasa bersalah waktu itu sampai menangis tidak berhenti. Sejak itu ia tidak pernah mencuri telur naga lagi. Tapi itu kejadian sekitar satu tahun lalu, jadi dua tahun aku bekerja sebagai pengembali telur."

Tiba-tiba Donghae melepas pelukannya dan menarik membuka kedua lengan baju Hyukjae, meneliti kedua lengannya. Hyukjae menatapnya bingung. Ia lalu tertawa dan menenangkan Donghae, mengembalikannya ke posisi semula.

"Malaikat memiliki regenerasi yang cepat, Hae. Luka itu sudah hilang enam bulan lalu," jelasnya.

"Enam bulan?! Berarti lukanya sekitar enam bulan juga baru hilang kan? Berarti itu luka besar!" Donghae terlihat amat khawatir.

"Memang. Kalau tidak mana mungkin Teukie-_hyung_ kapok," Hyukjae menjawab dengan santai.

Jawaban Hyukjae membuat Donghae menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia langsung panik dan mengelus-elus pelan rambut Donghae. Ia mendudukkan Donghae di pangkuannya menyamping, lalu memeluk pinggangnya.

"Hae, Hae… Tenanglah aku tidak apa kok… Aku selalu berhati-hati…"

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu teringat pertanyaan terpenting yang ingin ditanyakannya hari ini juga.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi," ia berucap serius.

Hyukjae hanya menengglengkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri.

"Siapa Junsu?" Tanya Donghae.

"Junsu itu malaikat pengikat api. Salah satu dari malaikat empat elemen. Tapi ia setingkat dibawahku karena aku adalah _Knight of Heavens_ juga."

"Bukan itu… Maksudku… siapa Junsu… bagimu?"

Donghae menunduk tidak ingin melihat wajah Hyukjae. Ia sedikit malu telah menanyakan itu, sekaligus takut mendengar jawaban Hyukjae. Hyukjae tersenyum lembut mengangkat dagu Donghae agar mereka saling bertatapan.

"Junsu adalah sahabatku sejak umurku lima tahun. Ia sudah seperti adik kandungku, saudaraku sendiri. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Dan… Meski aku baru mengenalmu sekitar satu bulan… Bagiku kau lebih dari itu, Hae…"

Donghae bersemu merah. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya meski wajahnya tak bisa digerakkan karena ditahan oleh Hyukjae.

"Lee Donghae… _Saranghae_…" Bisik Hyukjae pelan.

Donghae terkaget dengan pernyataan mendadak itu. Ia menatap mata Hyukjae dan hanya menemukan ketulusan yang dalam disana. Senyuman mengembang diwajahnya.

"_Nado_…" Jawabnya mengembangkan senyuman Hyukjae.

Perlahan Hyukjae mengusap pipi Donghae dengan lembut, menariknya mendekat. Donghae dengan senang hati memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Hyukjae yang memangkunya. Hyukjae mencium lembut bibir Donghae selama beberapa saat. Saat terlepas, senyuman semakin mengembang di wajah keduanya.

"Hyukjae… boleh aku-"

"Hyukkie," potong Hyukjae membuat Donghae bingung.

"_Mwo_?"

"Panggil aku Hyukkie. Kau ingin memanggilku begitu kan?" Senyum Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangguk senang lalu memeluk erat Hyukjae. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hyukjae. Senyuman lebar terlukis di wajahnya.

"Hyukkie, Hyukkie, Hyukkie~…" Gumamnya berulang-ulang.

Hyukjae tertawa mendengarnya. Sepertinya Donghae senang sekali hanya karena memanggilnya begitu. Ia lalu teringat sesuatu.

"Kau tau, Hae?"

"Hmm~?" Donghae tak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangan di suaranya.

"Kau sangat lucu saat cemburu mendengar Junsu, Teukie-hyung atau Kyuhyun memanggilku begitu."

Sesaat Donghae membatu sebelum mundur melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hyukjae.

"K-kau menyadarinya…?"

Hyukjae hanya mengulaskan cengiran lebar sambil mengangguk. Mendapatkan pukulan pelan gratis di bahu kanannya. Donghae langsung berubah cemberut.

"_Ya_! Kalau begitu kenapa kau baru memperbolehkanku memanggilmu begitu sekarang!"

"Maaf, maaf. Habis kau lucu sih! Selain itu…" Hyukjae menunduk perlahan.

Donghae baru saja hendak menjitak pelan Hyukjae kalau saja ia tidak mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Hyukjae.

"Aku merasa belum berhak menerima panggilan itu darimu bila aku belum menceritakanmu semuanya," jelasnya lalu mengelus lembut rambut Donghae.

Donghae terhenyak. Ternyata Hyukjae berpikir sejauh itu. Ia lalu tersenyum lembut mengerti. Kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie…" Panggilnya lagi.

"Mmm…?"

"Aku mengantuk…" Gumamnya pelan.

"Ayo pindah ke kamar, tidur," jawab Hyukjae.

Donghae menggeleng pelan membuat Hyukjae bingung.

"Tidak mau… Sudah enak begini."

Hyukjae tertawa pelan. Sifat kekanakan Donghae keluar lagi, tapi justru itu adalah salah satu hal yang ia sukai dari Donghae. Dan hanya pada Hyukjae lah Donghae mengeluarkan sifat tersembunyinya itu.

Hyukjae lalu melihat sekeliling, menajamkan insting malaikatnya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang disekitar mereka, ia mengeluarkan kedua sayap lembutnya membuat Donghae kaget sedikit. Ia mengelus belakang kepala Donghae untuk menenangkannya kembali. Donghae perlahan memejam lagi bersandar padanya. Sayap Hyukjae terbuka lebar, sebelum lalu menengkap tubuh Donghae, membawanya kedalam pelukan. Sayap halus itu seperti menyelimutinya.

Malam itu Donghae tertidur dalam dekapan hangat kedua lengan Hyukjae dan kedua belah sayap lembut Hyukjae, _namjachingu_nya, malaikatnya, yang menemaninya dalam hidupnya. Memberi warna di hari yang sepi…

.

.

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

Panjang bener ya _chapter_ ini baru sadar aku. Bener-bener cerita ini. Meskipun ada konfliknya, tetep aja di dominasi dengan _fluff_ yang _cheesy_ abis. _Lol_.

Xiah Junsu JYJ muncul! Yay! Aku suka banget sih sama friendship HyukSu hehe. Dari kecil gitu _kyeopta_ banget. Disini kubikin Junsu manggil Hyukjae pake –_hyungnim_. Karena aku lupa dimana gitu, pernah di bilang dulu Hyukjae selalu nyuruh Junsu manggil dia begitu(meski tentunya tak dilakukan oleh Junsu). Dan karena aku kebanyakan ngeliatin HyukSu moment yang _kyeopta_. Aduh pengen punya sahabat dari kecil begitu pasti lucu. Sahabatku yang sampe sekarang masih bareng terus, paling lama bareng baru 6 tahun, _namja_. Kadang berasa jadi _noona_ dia(meski dia lebih tua 2 bulan 7 hari), kadang berasa punya _oppa_ koplak, kadang berasa punya kembaran _partner-in-crime_. Memang paling asik kalo punya sahabat udah bener-bener kenal lama. Dan aku baru sadar, aku ga pernah berantem sama dia selama 6 tahun kenal. Kita abis mikirin kapan kita pernah berantem dan hasilnya nihil. Waw hebat juga(kok jadi curhat).

Intinya! Adakah yang belum sadar, bahwa _fanfic_ ini juga memusatkan pada _genre Family_? Hehe. _Update_ berikutnya akan ada _**Side Story**_. Ada yang bisa tebak tentang apa(ato minimal siapa sama siapa)? Yang jelas bertemakan _family_. Ada _clue_nya di _chapter_ ini. Hayo ada yang tau?~

Waktunya bales _review_~

**AngeLeeteuk** : _gomawo_~ saya akan berusaha jadi sangat beda dengan DHA :)

**Haelicious** : nah kalo yang aku suka keren! Kkk~

**Anonymouss** : mencurigakan gimana? O.o . kalo kepribadian ganda mah Hyuk di **Innocent Beast!** kkk~

**Eun** **Byeol** : hmm… gimana yaaa…. #smirk . ah kalo nc gak ada, aku ga bikin nc haha

**dekdes** : semua _review_ diterima di _chapter_ manapun kkk~ cerita ini _mainly_ _romance_ kok, tenang aja~

**dew'yellow** : _gomawo_~ ahaha iya ini bikinnya jaman dulu banget sih jadi gini deh~

**anchofishy** : tenang ringan-ringan kok. Seringan bulu~

**Cho** **Kyura** : aaa _mianhae_ T.T #bow . ini cerita lama yang aku post jadi maklum kalo gaya penulisannya beda dan Donghaenya terlalu feminim ._.

**Eunhae1207** : _gomawo_~ ^^

**Bunnyminimi** **Cloudsomnia** : kkk begitulah~ _ne_ _gomawo_~ ^^

**arumfishy** : bakal balik lagi ga ya… liat ntar deh~ kkk~

**RianaClouds** : yang di awal? Hmm nanti sepertinya di jelasin lagi di chapter 5 seingetku ._.

**sullhaehyuk** : _gomawo_~! Hehe. Aah _reader_ baru yaa. _Mianhae_ tapi aku emang gapernah bikin Haehyuk, uda kutulis di _bio_ kok. Aku lebih suka Hyukhae soalnya hehe~

Seperti yang ku bilang, berikutnya adalah **Side Story**! Yang bisa nebak bener dapet hadiah~.

Mind to RnR? ^^


	5. Side Story 1

Title : My Jewel Angel

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Family

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered – Side Story

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, Cliché, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunteuk!Brothership, Slight!Eunhae

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

_Side Story Special_! Kalau tidak membaca _chapter_ ini tidak akan mempengaruhi jalan cerita.

Enjoy!

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

**Side Story**

'_**Dragon Chaos – Our Kindred Started Like This'**_

.

**Author's POV**

Donghae baru saja tertidur dalam pelukan hangat Hyukjae. Saat Hyukjae akan ikut menyusulnya ke alam mimpi, hawa seseorang mendekat membatalkan niatnya. Instingnya yang kuat membuatnya peka akan hawa kehadiran orang lain. Ia menoleh, mendapati _hyung_ yang amat dihormatinya berdiri di belakangnya.

"Dia sudah tidur?" Tanya Leeteuk pelan.

Hyukjae mengangguk sambil membalas senyuman Leeteuk. Leeteuk lalu duduk di teralis balkon, melirik langit malam sebentar sebelum kembali menoleh kearah Hyukjae.

"Kau sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadanya?"

"_Ne_. Termasuk hubungan kita sebagai pangeran dan _guardian_," jawab Hyukjae.

"Oh? Apa saja yang kau ceritakan padanya?" Leeteuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sesuatu tentang telur naga," Hyukjae mengulaskan cengiran tak berdosa.

Leeteuk membulatkan matanya, sebelum mengambil gulungan kertas entah dari mana dan menggeplaknya ke kepala Hyukjae.

"_Yah_! Kau membuka aibku hah?!" Omelnya sambil tertawa.

"_Aish appo hyung_! Sedikit saja kok," Hyukjae membela diri.

Mereka bertatapan sebentar, saling memasang muka kesal satu sama lain yang agak dipaksakan. Sepuluh detik adalah waktu yang cukup untuk mengubah wajah keduanya menjadi cengiran dan mereka tertawa lepas. Tentunya masih menjaga suara agar Donghae tidak terbangun.

"Rasanya baru kemarin ya kita pertama kali bekerja sama…" Gumam Leeteuk mengenang.

"Ya, rasanya semua baru saja terjadi…"

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, mengingat kembali kenangan yang dilaluinya…

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Flashback**

**Jewel / Hyukjae's POV**

Hari ini aku baru saja diangkat menjadi _guardian_ resmi pangeran Angel. Akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun melihatnya dari kejauhan aku bisa juga bertemu langsung dengannya! Aku sangat mengagumi pangeran. Pangeran begitu dewasa, keren, dan tenang. Aku selalu terpana saat melihatnya di tempat kelahiran, menghidupkan malaikat-malaikat baru dengan cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan dan hangat.

Aku melihat sosok pangeran dari kejauhan. Rasa antusias membuncah dalam diriku. Namun aku menahannya dan berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin. Aneh kan kalau malaikat air _hyperactive_ seperti malaikat api? Ugh, aku tidak seaneh Junsu itu.

Perlahan aku menghampirinya dengan senyuman sopan tanpa gigi terkembang di wajahku. Pangeran menoleh kearahku dengan heran, karena area ini, halaman rumahnya ini tertutup untuk orang luar. Begitu sampai di depannya aku berlutut sopan sesuai tugasku.

"Kenalkan, pangeran. Saya Jewel, mulai hari ini saya ditugaskan menjadi _guardian_ anda," ucapku sopan dan formal.

"_Omo_! Tak usah berlutut begitu, ayo bangun! _Ppalli_!" Ia menarikku bangkit.

Aku menatapnya heran lalu bangkit berdiri. Pangeran terlihat mengamatiku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Ia lalu tersenyum ramah.

"Kau masih muda sekali! Saat dibilang akan memiliki pelindung, bayanganku adalah _ahjussi-ahjussi _tua yang sudah berjanggut! Umurmu?" Ujarnya sambil menepuk kedua tangan, senang.

"13 tahun, pangeran," jawabku hormat.

"Wah kau dua tahun lebih muda dariku! Hebatnya!"

Aku tersenyum malu menerima pujiannya. Idolaku sedang memujiku, siapa yang tidak merasa senang dan berbunga-bunga?

"Jewel-_ah_, boleh aku memegang rambutmu?"

Pertanyaan anehnya membuatku menatapnya heran. Aku lalu mengangguk pelan masih dengan kebingungan. Pangeran perlahan menggapai rambutku, mengacak-ngacaknya pelan sambil sedikit terkagum.

"Warnanya keren ya! Halus!" Komentarnya berbinar.

Dan itulah, awal pertemuan aneh kami…

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

Beberapa hari kulalui bersama pangeran. Ternyata ia sangat amat jauh sekali dari yang kubayangkan! Dia bawel dan agak _hyperactive_. Apalagi suara tertawanya yang melengking dan khas(A/N : this is real, Teukie's laughter is hilarious).

Menghabiskan waktu dengannya sungguh menguras tenagaku, baik secara jasmani maupun rohani. Awalnya aku heran, bagaimana bisa aku mengidolakan orang seperti ini. Ternyata semua yang aku lihat selama ini hanya ilusi semata. Memang pangeran terlihat tenang dan berwibawa. Namun itu hanya saat ia membangkitkan malaikat baru. Sehari-hari dia adalah seorang malaikat yang _hyperactive_.

Mengenal sifat pangeran yang berbeda, aku tadinya agak sedikit kecewa. Oke coret itu, sebenarnya aku amat sangat kecewa. Tapi tidak sejak kejadian itu…

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

**Author's POV**

"Pangeran, menunduk!"

*Traang!*

Suara pedang Jewel beradu dengan leher naga itu terdengar keras. Kenapa seperti suara besi? Sisik naga langit sangatlah keras, seperti berlian. Angel menunduk sesuai perintah Jewel tepat sebelum pedang Jewel menghantam leher naga itu, sepuluh senti dari atas kepalanya sendiri. Cengkraman naga itu pada tubuhnya langsung lepas, dan Angel jatuh bebas kebawah. Dengan sigap Jewel mengepakkan kedua sayapnya, melesat menangkap Angel yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dan membawanya turun.

Jewel meletakkan Angel di tempat yang aman, di ujung gua langit disisi lain tempat naga itu sedang meraung kesakitan. Setelah itu ia kembali membuka kedua sayap putihnya, menatap tajam naga itu sambil menghunuskan pedang kearahnya.

"Maafkan aku" Gumam Jewel pelan.

Bersamaan dengan itu Jewel terbang tinggi, amat tinggi keatas naga yang tubuhnya mencapai tujuh meter itu. Naga itu mendongak dan menyemburkan potongan-potongan berlian metalik kearah Jewel. Namun sebagian yang mengarah kepadanya dipecahkan oleh tebasan pedang Jewel yang kini dilapisi air.

*Drak!*

Dengan satu entakkan keras, Jewel menghantam kepala naga itu. Namun anehnya pedang Jewel tidak menancap padanya. Hantaman itu terlihat hanya memukul keras tanpa menimbulkan luka luar. Naga itu meraung keras sesaat, sebelum kepalanya melunglai.

*Bruak!*

Suara keras menggema di dalam gua langit itu saat tubuh sang naga ambruk ke tanah. Naga itu terlihat tidak sadar. Jewel berdiri diatas kepala naga itu berpijak tenang. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum menghilangkan kembali pedangnya menjadi cahaya. Ia lalu terbang kearah Angel yang menyaksikan sambil sedikit gemetar.

"Apa yang pangeran lakukan?" Tanyanya datar.

Mengapa ia bertanya? Karena, beberapa saat lalu ia sedang bersantai di taman pangerannya yang besar. Saat tiba-tiba seorang malaikat pelayan datang dengan panik mengatakan pangeran telah hilang. Dengan secarik kertas di meja bertuliskan 'aku jalan-jalan ke gua langit sebentar –Angel'.

Saat ia bergegas ke tempat perkara, ia melihat sang pangeran yang harus dijaganya, dicengkraman seekor naga besar yang terlihat mengamuk marah.

Angel, atau pangeran yang ditanya hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan senyuman _please-don't-get-mad-at-me_. Jewel menghela napas panjang melihatnya, lalu ia melihat sebuah telur cukup besar yang berada di belakang pangerannya.

"Pangeran mengambil telurnya?" Tanya Jewel dan mengambil telur itu.

"H-Habisnya aku bosan… Aku ingin peliharaan…" Jawab Angel sambil menunduk memainkan jarinya.

Jewel menghela napasnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah mengapa ia tidak terkejut dengan alasan sepele itu, ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengannya. Ia lalu berbalik hendak membawa telurnya kembali kepada sarangnya. Saat tiba-tiba Angel menahannya.

"_Shiro_! Aku mau memeliharanya!" Rengek Angel.

"Pangeran, aku mengerti pangeran bosan… Tetapi telur ini milik naga itu, ia ibunya," jelas Jewel bersabar.

"Tapi aku bosan…"

"Pangeran bisa mencari hewan atau orang lain untuk menjadi teman pangeran, tapi jangan mencuri seperti ini," Jewel mencoba lagi.

Angel terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu menoleh kearah Jewel dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia berseru tanpa beban sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu aku mau kau jadi temanku! Kau harus panggil aku _hyung_!" Serunya.

Jewel terlihat agak kaget. Ia lalu berjalan mengembalikan telur itu tanpa memperdulikan Angel. Setelah menaruh telur itu, ia mengangkat Angel di bahunya, seperti mengangkat karung beras. Ia menyeret pulang malaikat yang kini mulai meronta itu.

"Tidak bisa, kau adalah seorang pangeran," jawab Jewel singkat.

Sekuat apapun Angel meronta ia tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan hanya bisa cemberut mengomel digendongan Jewel.

"Kau pelit! Kalau begitu aku akan terus mencuri sampai kau mau bermain denganku!" Omel Angel mengancam.

Lagi-lagi Jewel hanya bisa menghela napas panjang menghadapi sikap kekanakan pangeran yang harus dilindunginya. Entah kenapa hidupnya selalu dipenuhi orang-orang dengan sifat seperti ini…

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak pertama kali Angel mencoba mencuri telur naga. Hampir setiap minggu sejak itu Jewel selalu menggagalkan aksi penculikannya. Jewel sedang duduk di taman kerajaan beristirahat sejenak, saat ia menyadari seorang malaikat duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau kuat sekali ya Jewel-_hyung_," panggil seorang malaikat yang ia kenal bernama Siwonest.

"Tapi ini sangat melelahkan, percayalah," jawab Jewel.

"Maklumilah, Angel-_hyung_ hanya kesepian… Makanya ia jadi seperti itu. Aku kasihan dengannya yang selalu bersedih," Siwonest berucap membuat kaget Jewel.

"Dia? Sedih?" Tanya Jewel bingung.

"_Ne_! Meski ia terlihat sangat ceria, sebenarnya itu hanya untuk menutupi kesendiriannya. Semua orang mengharapkannya, makanya ia harus selalu terlihat berwibawa di depan masyarakat. Namun saat di dalam ia juga harus terlihat ceria agar tidak mengkhawatirkan raja dan ratu. Kasihan dia, harus memakai berbagai banyak topeng."

_Begitukah…?_

Jewel memikirkan kembali Angel yang sangat dikaguminya. Mungkin itukah sebabnya Jewel selalu menemukan kejanggalan di sorot mata Angel? Jewel adalah malaikat yang amat peka dengan sorot mata. Ia bisa membaca perasaan seseorang darinya. Sedalam apapun orang itu mencoba menyembunyikannya.

Jewel menutup matanya, mengingat kembali hidupnya. Memang sedih untuk kesepian seorang diri. Sebenarnya, iapun begitu. Orang tuanya meninggal tidak lama setelah ia terlahir karena sebuah peristiwa. Ia dibesarkan oleh para serikat. Dan sejak ia berumur satu tahun, ia telah diketahui mempunyai kemampuan mengendalikan air. Sejak itu ia sangat diharapkan. Ia tumbuh dengan mengemban beban berat di bahunya diharapkan semua orang.

Rasanya, ia mulai bisa mengerti Angel yang selalu dikaguminya. Ternyata malaikat itu tidak sesempurna yang ia pikirkan. Ternyata malaikat itu _tidak berbeda_ dari dirinya sendiri. Seorang yang hatinya terikat sekitarnya. Seseorang yang ingin terbang bebas.

Saat ia larut dalam pikiran, lagi-lagi pelayan datang dengan tergesa-gesa kearahnya dan Siwonest. Jewel tersenyum, mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan. Ia rasa ia akan mengakhiri keisengan malaikat Angel hari ini juga. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu menatap Siwonest.

"Aku pergi dulu, pasti dia berulah lagi," ujarnya.

"_Ne_, hati-hati _hyung_," balas Siwonest.

Sebelum pelayan sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Jewel tersenyum dan mengangguk kepadanya. Ia lalu terbang dengan cepat kearah instingnya membawanya…

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

Saat Jewel sampai di sebuah gua langit, ia melihat Angel sedang memeluk sebuah telur besar. Naga di hadapannya sedang tertidur. Naga putih yang amat cantik. Sayangnya, langkah kaki Angel berikutnya membangunkan naga itu. Ia melihat kearah Angel. Sebelum naga itu sempat melakukan apapun, Jewel menarik Angel menjauh dengan amat cepat. Ia lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Pangeran berlindung dulu!" Teriaknya memerintah.

Angel langsung berlindung di balik batu besar disana. Meski begitu telur yang di peluknya terlepas dan menggelinding beberapa meter didepannya. Jewel tau, walaupun ia mengembalikan telur itu, sang naga akan tetap marah karena seseorang telah menyentuh telurnya dan akan membunuh mereka.

Maka dari itu setiap kali Angel mencuri telur dan membuat naga mengamuk, ia akan memukul naga itu hingga pingsan. Barulah ia akan mengembalikan telur tersebut ketempat semula. Tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut, Jewel memunculkan pedangnya.

Jewel menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras ke tanah. Sayapnya mengepak kuat dan detik berikutnya ia sudah melayang menghindari hantaman buntut naga tersebut ke tempat ia berpijak tadinya. Ia segera mengincar titik kelemahan naga, sayapnya.

Memegang pedangnya secara vertikal, ia membaret sayap keras tersebut. Menimbulkan suara berderit yang memekakkan telinga, tapi tetap memastikan naga tersebut tidak terluka terlalu parah.

Sabetan demi sabetan dilayangkan Jewel kepada naga itu. Berbeda dari yang biasanya, naga ini entah kenapa terlihat lebih keras kepala. Ia tidak memberi Jewel celah sedikitpun untuk menghantam kepalanya, titik yang bisa membuatnya pingsan.

Sekali lagi Jewel mencoba mengincar kepalanya. Ia terbang tinggi dan langsung menukik kearah kepala naga tersebut. Jewel menatap tegas mata naga itu yang berwarna biru aqua. Saat itu ia langsung terhenyak. Jewel menemukan sesuatu di mata itu. Seakan sarat ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dengan posisi pedang terhunus kearah naga itu, Jewel lengah sekian saat.

"JEWEL AWAS!" Teriakkan Angel menyadarkannya.

*Drak!*

Terlambat. Merasa terancam, sang naga menyabetkan buntutnya yang cukup tajam kepada Jewel. Tidak siap, hantaman telak terkena pada bahu kiri Jewel. Jewel terlempar hingga menghantam dinding gua dengan keras. Sayapnya terkulai dan ia terjatuh dengan sebuah hantaman yang amat keras.

*Bruk!*

Kepulan debu menutupi jatuhnya Jewel. Membuat Angel gemetar takut dan khawatir. Disaat debu perlahan menghilang, terlihat Jewel berdiri dengan agak lunglai. Pedangnya sudah hilang. Tangan kanannya memegangi bagian atas lengan kirinya, tepat diatas lukanya. Lengan kirinya terlihat sama sekali tidak baik. Jubah putih lengan panjangnya terlihat sobek dari bahunya. Memperlihatkan darah segar mengucur dari luka yang menganga lebar. Luka yang sama sekali tidak kecil. Seperti lengannya telah dirobek dalam dan panjang, kucuran darah nya pun sampai membasahi jubah putihnya dan menetes-netes di lantai gua.

Jewel menunduk menahan sakit. Hebatnya ia sama sekali tidak menjerit ataupun mengeluarkan suara. Wajahnya tertutupi surai lembut rambut birunya. Angel berlari dengan cepat kearahnya, namun Jewel menghentikannya dengan mengarahkan tangan kanannya perlahan menghalangi Angel dibelakangnya. Angel tersentak dan diam ditempatnya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang…" Gumam Jewel pelan.

Belum sempat Angel berkata apa-apa, Jewel kembali terbang dengan sayapnya yang lemah. Naga tersebut, melihat Jewel tidak lagi membawa pedangnya, hanya terdiam. Jewel lalu terbang tepat kedepan kepala itu, mensejajarkan wajah mereka.

Jewel mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap naga itu. Malaikat dan naga itu saling menatap selama sekitar tiga puluh detik. Sebelum senyuman tipis mengembang di sudut bibir Jewel. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mengelus pelan kepala naga itu.

"Hidupmu… Tidak lama lagi ya?" Ujarnya pada naga itu.

Naga itu tidak menjawab, tentunya karena ia tidak bisa berbicara. Namun ia menunduk sedikit. Ekornya mengibas pelan kebawah dan melingkari tubuhnya sendiri. Jewel mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali berucap lirih, suaranya sedikit serak karena ia sedari tadi menahan sakit yang sangat.

"Maaf tadi aku menyerangmu, aku tidak tau. Untuk telurmu, jangan khawatir. Kami akan merawatnya dengan baik. Kau bisa istirahat dengan tenang sekarang."

Sekali lagi Jewel mengelus lembut kepala naga besar itu. Naga itu perlahan memejamkan matanya. Tubuh sang naga kemudian mulai berubah menjadi cahaya putih. Perlahan naga itu memudar dan menjadi cahaya, menghilang perlahan-lahan ke udara…

Saat naga tersebut sudah sepenuhnya 'mati', Jewel tidak lagi dapat menahan rasa sakitnya. Sayapnya kembali kehilangan kekuatan, tubuhnya terjatuh bebas dari udara. Ia menghantam tanah, menjadikan tangan kanannya sebagai tumpuan agar tangan kirinya tidak bertambah parah.

Saat itu juga Angel berlari menghampirinya. Malaikat itu menangis melihat kondisi Jewel. Perasaan menyesal dan bersalah terlukis di wajahnya. Ia lalu duduk disamping Jewel sambil terisak.

"Jewel! Jewel! _Mian… Mianhae_…!" Ucapnya ditengah isakan yang mengeras.

"_Aniyo_... Justru berkat pangeran naga itu bisa beristirahat dengan tenang…" Balas Jewel sambil bangkit duduk sekuat tenaga.

Jewel meringis sedikit saat tangan kirinya ia gerakkan. Angel dengan cepat menyobek jubahnya sendiri dan membalutkannya ke luka Jewel. Perlahan jubah itu dirembesi warna merah darah segar. Jewel mulai panik melihat Angel menangis seperti itu. Ia bukanlah orang yang bisa menenangkan orang menangis, apalagi dengan kata-kata.

"Dengarkan aku…" Ujarnya.

Angel mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jewel dengan berkaca-kaca. Jewel menatap dalam mata itu, mencari dan membaca hatinya. Ia menemukan kesendirian, kesepian, juga penyesalan.

"Aku juga minta maaf, karena selama ini meski melindungimu, aku tidak benar-benar menemanimu. Aku minta maaf karena menganggapmu aneh. Aku minta maaf karena tidak mengertimu selama dua tahun ini. Mulai sekarang aku akan mencoba lebih mengertimu. Kau boleh bersikap apa adanya di depanku, aku tidak peduli dengan kedudukanmu. Sekarang kau punya telur itu, dan aku untuk menemanimu. Makanya… Apa masih boleh aku memanggilmu _hyung_?"

Untuk pertama kalinya di depan Angel, Jewel tersenyum lepas. Ia menunjukkan dirinya sebagai Jewel, bukan sebagai _Knight of Heavens_. Senyuman lebar yang menunjukkan gusi merahnya. Angel terhenyak sesaat mendengar perkataan Jewel. Tangisannya mengeras. Ia memeluk tubuh Jewel sebelum berucap lirih.

"_Gomawo… Gomawo, nae dongsaeng_…"

**Flashback End**

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Author's POV  
**

"Saat itu aku kekanakan sekali…" Tawa Leeteuk.

"_Ne_, dan _hyung_ sangat merepotkanku," Hyukjae ikut bercanda.

Leeteuk cemberut. Memang sejak itu ia banyak sekali berubah. Ia tidak lagi mengenakan topeng nya di hadapan Hyukjae. Ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri, seseorang yang cukup dewasa dan bijaksana. Meski masih ada sikap kekanakan yang terkadang muncul, tapi ia sudah menjadi seorang _hyung_ yang baik.

Tahun demi tahun telah dilaluinya menghadapi hidup. Ia jadi lebih bisa memahami sekitarnya dan memilih pilihan terbaik. Ia mengikuti kata hatinya untuk mengambil keputusan. Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Sejak hari itu ia bertekad akan menjadi seorang _hyung_ yang baik untuk _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_nya. Dan ia berhasil.

"Teukie-_hyung_," panggil Hyukjae.

Leeteuk menoleh. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Senyuman pun mengembang di wajah keduanya. Bukan senyuman palsu yang mereka keluarkan saat pertama berjumpa, melainkan senyuman sesungguhnya. Senyuman yang ditunjukkan pada keluarga yang dikasihi.

"_Gomawo_," ujar Hyukjae dengan senyuman.

Sebuah kata yang singkat dan _simple_. Namun itu cukup untuk menyampaikan arti yang begitu banyak yang tak dapat dijabarkan. Leeteuk tersenyum sebelum berlalu memasuki rumah. Ia berujar pelan, keduanya memejamkan mata dengan senyuman terulas.

"_Nado gomawo… Nae dongsaeng_…"

Sosok Leeteuk menghilang dari balkon. Hyukjae menatap kearah langit untuk terakhir kalinya. Lalu kembali melihat kearah Donghae dalam pelukannya. Malaikat itu tersenyum, ia lalu mengecup pelan rambut halus Donghae. Ia merasa amat sangat bahagia dan puas.

"Aku mempunyai keluarga hangat yang menyayangiku, aku juga memilikimu. Dan kurasa aku tidak bisa menjadi lebih bahagia dari ini…"

Bisiknya sebelum akhirnya menyusul Donghae ke alam mimpi…

.

.

**.**

**-Side Story : Dragon Chaos, Fin-**

**.**

_Tripple update for the day_! kayaknya boleh nih dapet piring cantik.

Hayo adakah yang menebak dengan benar? Kkk~

Jawabannya adalah EunTeuk _brothership_!

Oke ada satu. Meski nebaknya dua kali, karena kau juga aku update **Cho Kyura**. Ada dua lagi yang nebak pake Leeteuk nya, tapi ga jelas sama siapa. Tapi tetep ku kasih hadiah mini ya. Yaitu **dekdes** dan **anchofishy**!

Sebenernya bukan hadiah gimana sih ahaha. **Kyura** nanti kujelasin lewat twitter! Buat **dekdes** dan **anchofishy**, nanti tunggu aja aku bakal _post story_ di luar sini dengan judul '**My Jewel Angel Trivias**'. Nanti setelah _update_ _chapter_ 1 nya, pasti ngerti hadiahnya apa ^^

Waktunya bales _review_~

**AngeLeeteuk** : memang cerita ini _fluff_nya ga ketolongan aku sendiri bingung haha. _Gomawo_~ ^^

**Eunhae1207** : _gomawo_~ ^^ . sayangnya cuma sedikit nih EunHae nya disini ahaha. Uwaaa _mianhaeeee_… **Innocent Beast**nya belum juga _eottohkae_… #pundung

**Eun** **Byeol** : iseng-iseng aja sih ahaha. Hadiahnyaaa… liat nanti aja ya hehehe. _Gomawo_~ ^^

**Cuteeunhae** : kkk~ memang betul sekali. Aih _gomawo_~ kkk~

**Arum** **Junnie** : Junsu kayaknya bakal kubikin _forever alone_ disini huahahaha #plak

**Anonymouss** : _ff_ ini di dominasi _fluff_ _lol_. Mencurigakan ya? O.O

**dew'yellow** : tau tuh mereka romantis banget bikin iri #pout. Kkk~ kyaaa ampun belom selesai T.T

**dekdes** : yup~ kkk~ . aku sendiri ga mikirin sih. Anggep aja dari mukanya Changmin jadi muka Junsu asli (loh). _Gomawo_~ akhirnya ada yang liat juga posternya aku terharu #sniff. Teukie jawabannya kkk~ tunggu yaa hadiahnya nanti kujelasin di cerita terpisah~ :)

**Shin Min Hwa** : memang aku sendiri bingung kenapa bisa se _sweet_ ini ._.

**anchofishy** : pas jaman bikin cerita ini masih gabisa bikin konflik aku ahaha. Yup Teukie~ nanti kujelasin di cerita terpisah hadiahnya xD

**Cho Kyura** : yap dia memang imut! Tapi tetap jangan di culik ya kkk~

Mind to RnR? ^^


	6. Chapter 4

Title : My Jewel Angel

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Family

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, Cliché, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae, Slight!Kangteuk, Slight!Kyumin.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

**Chapter 4**

'_**Herald Angel'**_

.

**Jewel / Hyukjae's POV**

*klik!*

Aku terbangun karena suara aneh itu. Perlahan kubuka mataku, menemukan sayapku masih menengkap Donghae lembut. Aku mengusap sebelah mata pelan, sebelum menyadari ada seseorang berdiri didepanku, dengan seringaian iblisnya memegang _handphone_nya.

"Pagi _hyung_!" Seru iblis itu tak berdosa.

"Ssstt…!" Hanya itu jawabanku.

Ia langsung menengkap mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia lalu melirik kearah _handphone_nya sebentar dan hendak memasukkannya ke saku. Tapi aku dengan cepat menghentikannya.

"Sebentar, Kyu!" Bisikku agar tidak membangunkan Donghae di pelukanku.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearahku dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lihat."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku. Kyuhyun menatapku heran sebelum menyerahkan handphonenya. Aku meneliti gambar itu sebentar. Terlihat fotoku sedang tertidur memeluk Donghae yang juga tertidur. Helaian bulu sayapku ada yang tertiup. Donghae tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Minta ya?" Cengirku dan menunjuk kearah _handphone_ di kamarku.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan mengangguk. Ia mengambil lagi _handphone_nya lalu masuk ke dalam. Aku menoleh kearah langit. Dilihat dari suasananya, ini sudah sekitar setengah enam pagi. Sudah waktunya untuk bangun dan bersiap karena nanti kami semua harus sekolah. Ini hari Senin.

Perlahan aku membuka sebelah sayapku yang menyelimuti Donghae. Kuelus pelan rambut halusnya dan mengecup pipinya. Ia bereaksi sedikit dan tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Hae, bangun…" Bisikku.

Perlahan Donghae membuka matanya. Ia bangun dari sandarannya padaku. Aku menghilangkan kembali kedua sayapku dan tersenyum menatapnya. Ia terlihat masih setengah sadar dan mengusap matanya dengan manis. Karena gemas aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak mengecup bibir manisnya. Ia terlihat tersentak kaget lalu menatapku dengan mata bulatnya.

"_Waeyo_?" Tanyaku.

"Semalam itu… bukan mimpi ya?" Tanyanya polos.

"Kau mau itu cuma mimpi?"

"_Andwae_!" Tolaknya keras dan langsung memelukku.

Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Anak ini benar-benar sesuatu.

"Hae, ayo bersiap. Kita harus sekolah."

Perkataanku membuat Donghae terdiam. Dia menarik diri dari pelukan dan menatapku dengan perasaan heran dan bingung. Apalagi yang ada dipikiran anak ini?

"Kau bangun sebelum aku? Mukjizat apa ini?"

Aku tertawa. Bagaimana bisa _namja_ berusia 17 tahun jadi sekekanakan ini. Tanpa menjawabnya aku berdiri masih sambil memeluknya. Ia menjerit sedikit saat aku menggendongnya layaknya karung beras di bahuku memasuki kamar untuk bersiap.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

Aku dan Donghae sudah selesai bersiap-siap dan memakai seragam. Segera kami keluar kamar bersama dan menuju ruang makan di bawah. Sesampainya disana aku menemukan satu kepala baru yang duduk dengan bangku baru pula di samping tempatku biasa duduk. Orang itu menoleh kepadaku dan Donghae lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Pagi Donghae, Hyukkie-_hyungnim_!" Serunya bersemangat.

"Pagi Junsu!" Seru Donghae sama bersemangatnya.

"Kok kau ada disini?" Tanyaku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

Aku dan Donghae kemudian mengambil tempat duduk kami masing-masing. Donghae mendekatkan bangkunya mendempet padaku. Aku tersenyum mengelus rambutnya sebentar sebelum kembali menoleh ke Junsu yang sedang cemberut.

"Aku kan bagian dari kalian sekarang. Kau jahat sekali," gerutunya.

"_Arra, arra_. Aku hanya bercanda," tawaku menepuk bahunya.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo makan dulu kalian. Nanti kita terlambat," Teukie-_hyung_ tersenyum.

Tanpa membantah kami semua makan. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terlihat saling menyuapi dengan agak _over_ romantis. Donghae menatap mereka dengan tatapan… iri? Aku menahan tawaku dan mengambil sepotong roti. Kuletakkan di depan mulutnya lalu mengetuk pelan bahunya. Donghae menoleh dan melihat roti itu dengan heran, lalu melihatku heran. Aku hanya tersenyum. Senyuman terulas di wajahnya sebelum ia memakan roti itu dengan senang.

Selesai sarapan, yang lainnya pergi ke teras untuk memakai sepatu masing-masing. Tetapi aku menyempatkan diri dan menyelinap ke dapur. Aku membuka kulkas mencari sesuatu. Kuhela napas saat tidak dapat menemukannya, tetapi sesuatu yang dingin mengetuk pipiku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seseorang dengan sinar malaikat menyilaukan dimataku memegang sebuah karton pink berembun yang terlihat bagaikan surga(A/N : hyuk lebay xD).

"Mencari ini?" Tanya Teukie-_hyung_.

"_Ne_! _Gomawo eomma_!" Seruku mengambilnya tersenyum lebar.

Aku meminum susu _strawberry_ itu sambil berjalan ke teras bersama Teukie-_hyung_. Sesampainya disana, mereka sudah siap. Aku dan Teukie-_hyung_ memakai sepatu dengan cepat lalu kami bertujuh berangkat bersama menuju sekolah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hyukkie-_hyungnim_! Untuk tugas biologi kita nanti bertiga ya sekelompok?" Junsu berujar dengan mata berbinar.

Aku mendengar Kyuhyun menggerutu pelan pada Sungmin soal dia hanya sendirian di kelas satu. Aku tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Kita? Maaf, kau siapa ya?" Ledekku pada Junsu, disertai Donghae tertawa pelan.

"_Hyungnim_! Kau jahat sekali pada _dongsaeng_mu yang manis ini!" Omelnya.

"Ets! Maaf, _dongsaeng_ kesayangan Hyukkie-_hyung_ itu aku!" Kyuhyun menimpali sambil bergaya menjauhkan Junsu dariku.

Aku hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran antar malaikat dan iblis itu. Mereka terus mengejek satu sama lain sampai akhirnya Donghae menengahi mereka dan membuat mereka kalah hanya dengan kata-kata 'dia milikku!'. _Hyungdeul_ hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala bersamaku. Aku tertawa dan menatap langit diatas. Pagi ini begitu damai…

_Andai kami sekeluarga bisa begini terus. Bukankah menyenangkan?_

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

**Author's POV**

Setelah jam pelajaran awal yang membosankan bagi para malaikat-iblis jenius, dan dua manusia yang memang dasarnya pintar, akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Sesuai yang telah direncanakan, mereka bertujuh sekarang berkumpul di gedung sekolah lama yang tidak terpakai. Kenapa bukan atap sekolah? Karena Hyukjae dan Donghae ingin menyembunyikannya sebagai tempat rahasia mereka saja. (A/N : #geleng)

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau beritau pada kami, Junsu?" Kangin memulai dengan serius.

"Kalian pasti tau kan alasan aku kesini awalnya?" Ujar Junsu yang tumbennya, serius.

"Untuk menyeretku dan Hyukkie pulang?" Leeteuk tertawa paksa.

Donghae menegang mendengarnya. Hyukjae yang sedari tadi memeluknya dari belakang menyadari perubahan itu. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengelus lembut rambut Donghae dengan sayang, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kurang lebih begitu. Dewa cukup marah dengan kepergian kalian berdua. Bagaimanapun kalian adalah dua orang yang sangat penting di Dunia Langit. Dan sepertinya aku hanya memperparah amarahnya," Junsu menyunggingkan senyum untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kita hanya perlu berhati-hati. Kita pasti akan baik-baik saja," Hyukjae menenangkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan kalian?" Junsu bertanya kearah Kangin dan Kyuhyun.

"Kami? Kurasa kami tidak apa," jawab Kangin.

"Kami iblis, kau lupa? Bagi kami peraturan ada untuk dilanggar," Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Leeteuk mengangkat alisnya, "Semudah itu?"

"Tidak, tapi anggap saja begitu. Pada dasarnya iblis memang pemberontak dan jahat kan?" Kangin menjawab.

"Hidup kalian sepertinya _simple_ sekali…" Junsu menghela nafasnya iri.

"Begitulah, tapi tenang. Kami akan siap membantu kalian," bela Kangin.

"Ya, kami iblis diberkahi kekuatan untuk bertarung yang tinggi," Kyuhyun menambahkan.

"Hanya saja mungkin insting kami tidak sepeka malaikat seperti kalian."

"Sebenarnya, tak semua malaikat juga peka instingnya. Contohnya aku," Leeteuk menjelaskan.

"Malah hanya sedikit malaikat berkemampuan khusus yang bisa bertarung," kali ini Junsu kembali bersuara.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

Suara Sungmin yang sejak tadi diam membuat semua menoleh kearahnya. Ia telah menengglengkan kepalanya dengan _aegyo_ yang otomatis keluar.

"_Waeyo_, Minnie?" Kyuhyun menanggapinya.

"Aku hanya penasaran… Malaikat bertarung… Apa berarti malaikat juga membunuh…?" Sungmin bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Tidak," jawab Junsu singkat, namun masih belum mengobati rasa penasaran Sungmin.

"Maksudmu? Lalu bagaimana malaikat menghadapi musuhnya?"

"Jangan tanya aku, aku tak tau soal bertarung," Leeteuk mengangkat bahunya.

Junsu hanya diam, malas untuk menjelaskan. Semua mata lalu menoleh kearah Hyukjae yang tengah memeluk Donghae, hanya mengamati pembicaraan sedari tadi. Menyadari semua menatapnya, Hyukjae akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Kami punya cara kami sendiri," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Itu tidak penting, intinya kita harus berhati-hati. _Arra_?" Junsu berujar lagi.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka sampai disitu. Mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing untuk meneruskan pelajaran hari ini. Dan kegiatan sekolah hari itupun berakhir dengan cukup baik.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Leeteuk dan Kangin masih di sekolah menerima pelajaran tambahan mengingat mereka sudah kelas tiga. Kyuhyun sedang pergi bersama Sungmin, menyisakan 3 orang yang sekelas, Hyukjae, Donghae, dan Junsu pulang bersama. Memang rumah Junsu berbeda dari mereka, ia tinggal di sebuah rumah yang membutuhkan waktu perjalanan sekitar sepuluh menit dari apartemen mereka. Tetapi Junsu selalu menghabiskan waktu di apartemen hingga malam.

Mereka tengah berjalan bersama sambil berbincang-bincang. Donghae berdiri ditengah, dengan tangan menggandeng Hyukjae di sebelah kanannya. Mereka terlihat seperti kumpulan manusia biasa yang menikmati masa SMA nya. Tertawa tanpa beban. Hingga di tengah perjalanan, saat melewati sebuah jalan yang sepi. Junsu masih asik berbincang dengan Donghae. Namun Hyukjae menoleh ke samping kanan, menerawang kearah langit diatasnya tiba-tiba.

Melihat gelagat Hyukjae, Junsu ikut menajamkan instingnya. Ia lalu berhenti berjalan. Donghae yang bingung ikut berhenti berjalan, membuat Hyukjae ikut berhenti karena tangannya di tahan oleh Donghae.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

"Junsu, kau merasakannya?" Hyukjae berujar masih menatap tajam kearah langit.

"Merasakan apa?" Donghae kembali bertanya.

"Ya, aku merasakannya. Arahnya dari sana," Junsu ikut menatap tajam.

Donghae yang merasa dihiraukan hanya cemberut. Hyukjae menyadarinya, namun ia tidak mau lengah sedikitpun atau akan berakibat fatal. Ia terus menajamkan instingnya dan menatap langit itu tanpa berkedip.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Junsu berpindah maju ke samping Hyukjae menatap langit itu, sementara Hyukjae menyembunyikan Donghae dengan protektif dibelakang punggungnya. Donghae meski agak kesal hanya menurut, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Hyukjae.

Perlahan, amat perlahan, terlihat sebuah sosok melayang di kejauhan, mendekat kearah mereka. Begitu Hyukjae menangkap sedikit saja dari sosok itu, ekspresinya melembut. Ia tersenyum lega dan menurunkan siaganya. Ia lalu berbalik dan memeluk lembut Donghae yang masih merengut.

"Bukan apa-apa, Hae-_yah_. Maaf menghiraukanmu tadi, kami hanya waspada," terang Hyukjae sambil mengusap rambutnya.

"Hyukkie-_hyungnim_, ada seseorang mendekat!" Junsu masih menatap waspada.

"Tenang Junsu. Dia aman," jawab Hyukjae masih memanjakan Donghae.

Setelah ucapan Hyukjae itu, sesosok malaikat dengan sayap putih serupa melayang menghampiri mereka. Junsu terlihat belum menurunkan siaganya, sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan senjata bila terjadi sesuatu.

"Jewel?" Panggil malaikat itu.

Junsu menjadi sedikit lebih santai saat mendengar nada suara malaikat itu. Tidak ada emosi yang berbahaya dari nada itu. Hanya ada sedikit kekhawatiran dan rasa bersahabat. Ia lalu memperhatikan sosok malaikat tersebut. Rambut hitam yang sedikit berantakan, wajah yang tenang. Hyukjae menoleh kearah sumber suara, masih memeluk Donghae dengan hangat.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Cloud-_hyung_," sapanya ramah.

"_Nugu_?" Tanya Donghae pelan kepada Hyukjae, yang diiyakan oleh Junsu.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang dulu ke apartemen baru berbincang _ne_? Bahaya kalau ada orang yang tiba-tiba lewat. _Hyung_, sembunyikan sayapmu itu," Hyukjae berujar.

Malaikat yang dipanggil Cloud menurut, menghilangkan kedua belah sayapnya menjadi cahaya. Ia lalu berpijak di dekat mereka, dengan langkah pelan di tanah.

"Apa tidak apa membawanya ke apartemen?" Tanya Junsu masih belum sepenuhnya percaya.

"Tenanglah, aku dapat menjaminnya," Hyukjae tersenyum.

Mereka lalu berjalan ke apartemen. Dengan Junsu masih memandangi Cloud, Donghae memeluk lengan Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae dan Cloud yang saling menukar pandangan ramah.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

"Namaku Cloud, aku adalah malaikat pengawas yang bertugas mengawasi bumi juga mengatur hubungan antar manusia. Selain itu aku juga menjaga garis kehidupan," Cloud memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

Saat ini mereka telah berada di apartemen. Semua sudah berkumpul, termasuk Leeteuk, Kangin, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk, Kangin, Junsu duduk di sofa panjang. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di lantai, Hyukjae duduk di sofa _single_ sambil memangku Donghae, sedangkan Cloud duduk di sebuah sofa _single_ juga.

Terlihat Junsu masih menatapnya curiga. Kyuhyun juga masih menimbang-nimbang dan berpikir dalam dirinya. Mereka masih belum bisa menerima kedatangan malaikat baru itu. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran mereka, Hyukjae berujar.

"Tenanglah, kita bisa mempercayainya," kata-katanya disusul anggukan Leeteuk.

"Kalau bukan untuk menangkap kami, untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya Junsu menyelidik.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, wajah Cloud berubah. Ia tersenyum lebar, amat lebar. Seperti menyeringai menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya. Senyuman tak berdosa yang sama sekali tanpa beban.

"Aku ingin tinggal disini juga," ujarnya santai.

Semua kontan _shock_ mendengarnya. Dengan alasan sesepele itu ia datang kemari? Semua hampir menganga tidak percaya, namun detik kemudian Hyukjae tertawa keras.

"Kau kesini hanya karena ingin _hyung_? Kau melanggar aturan Dunia Langit tanpa alasan? Kau memang gila dan bodoh! Sama sekali tidak berubah!" Tawanya, entah memuji atau menyindir.

"_Yah_, Jewel! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ingin tinggal disini? Tidak ada salahnya kan! Aku bosan di atas sana hanya melihat dalam diam," Cloud menggerutu.

"Bertambah satu lagi yang aneh…" Kyuhyun menggumam.

"Bolehkan aku tinggal disini, Angel-_hyung_?" Cloud menghiraukan ucapan Kyuhyun dan menoleh kearah Leeteuk.

Leeteuk terdiam sesaat. Namun ia lalu tersenyum lebar menunjukkan lesung pipinya.

"Tentu, tempatku selalu terbuka untuk adik-adikku," jawab Leeteuk yakin.

"Tapi kau harus membuat nama manusia, Cloud-_hyung_," Hyukjae berujar.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya!" Cloud tersenyum lebar.

"Lalu? Apa namanya?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Kim Jongwoon, atau panggil aku Yesung."

"Bagaimana bisa dari Jongwoon berubah menjadi Yesung?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan malas.

"Terserah mauku," Cloud, atau Yesung menjulurkan lidahnya dengan agak kekanakan.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

"Benarkah dia aman? Dia sedikit mencurigakan."

Junsu memprotes lagi. Saat ini ia sedang berada dibalkon. Ia duduk di teralis balkon sedangkan Hyukjae bersandar di tembok disisinya.

"Ia bisa dipercaya kok. Memang auranya sedikit aneh, tapi itulah dirinya. Ia orang yang paling dekat denganku di Dunia Langit selain Angel-_hyung_ dan kau," jelas Hyukjae.

"Kok aku tidak mengenalnya?" Junsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Hyukjae tertawa pelan, lalu sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian mengejek, walau sebenarnya ia hanya bercanda.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena sejak beberapa tahun lalu, teman sejak kecilku yang berelemen api menjadi jahat dan meninggalkanku," sindirnya menahan tawa.

Junsu langsung cemberut mendengarnya.

"Kau belum memaafkanku ya _hyungnim_?" Ujarnya merajuk.

"Aku hanya bercanda, bodoh," tawa Hyukjae.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku mau pulang dulu, hari mulai malam. Sampai jumpa besok, _hyungnim_!"

"_Ne_, hati-hati!" Seru Hyukjae sebelum sosok Junsu perlahan menghilang.

Setelah itu Hyukjae berbalik. Kedua tangannya menggenggam teralis balkonnya. Ia mendongak menatap langit dengan warna lembayung karena hari mulai senja. Ia tau, Yesung tidak ada maksud untuk menangkapnya ataupun Leeteuk sama sekali. Ia percaya. Ia percaya _hyung_nya itu tidak akan mengkhianatinya.

Namun sebenarnya ia yakin, tujuan Yesung kemari bukanlah karena sekedar ingin tinggal disini. Ia pasti memiliki sebuah alasan kuat, Hyukjae yakin itu. Tapi entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu. Ia merasa hal yang di bawa Yesung adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia ketahui. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut untuk mencari tau. Maka ia hanya diam.

Ia mengatakan pada Junsu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi sebenarnya ia juga mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya siapa yang ia coba bohongi? Junsu? Atau hati nya sendiri?

Hyukjae sedang menghela napasnya saat merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang dibelakangnya. Namun ia tersenyum, mengetahui pasti sosok yang mendekatinya.

"Berhenti mencoba mengagetkanku Hae, kau tidak akan berhasil," tawanya pelan tanpa menoleh.

Terdengar decakan pelan dari Donghae, disusul dengan gerutuan kecil yang membuat Hyukjae semakin gemas. Ia berbalik lalu mengacak lembut rambut Donghae. Donghae hanya merenggut, merajuk.

"Kau tidak asik, Hyukkie…" Ujarnya masih cemberut.

"Tapi kau menyukaiku kan?" Balas Hyukjae tenang sambil tersenyum manis.

Wajah Donghae bersemu merah, "_Pabbo_."

Ia memeluk Hyukjae dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Hyukjae, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung Donghae lembut, dan dengan penuh sayang.

"Hyukkie…" Panggil Donghae tiba-tiba.

"_Ne_?"

"Semua… akan baik-baik saja kan?"

Hyukjae terdiam sesaat. Sekali lagi mencoba meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri sebelum kembali meyakinkan Donghae. Padahal ia tau, ia merasakan bahwa semua tidak akan berjalan semulus yang ia harapkan. Entah kenapa ia memiliki firasat kuat bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang mungkin akan menyakitkan Donghae nantinya.

"Hae, _Jeongmal saranghae_…" Bisiknya.

Donghae tau, Hyukjae bukannya tidak sengaja tidak menjawabnya, tetapi Hyukjae sendiri masih tidak yakin dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia takut. Namun ia mencoba untuk tetap tegar. Karena ia tau Hyukjae pun sedang kacau saat ini. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap Hyukjae dalam-dalam. Kekhawatiran tersirat di mata keduanya.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, ingatlah, Hae… _Nan jeongmal saranghae_… _Youngwonhi_… Aku akan selalu bersamamu, terus bersamamu. Apapun yang terjadi, walaupun aku terpaksa pergi sekalipun, aku pasti akan kembali padamu. Pasti," bisik Hyukjae lirih.

"_Yaksok_?" Tanya Donghae.

"_Yaksokhalge_…"

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

Leeteuk sedang tidur dengan damainya di atas kasur, saat pintu kamarnya terbuka tanpa suara dan seseorang perlahan masuk. Orang itu mendekat dengan mencurigakan kearah Leeteuk. Ia terdiam disamping tubuh Leeteuk dan menatapinya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit menatap dalam kegelapan, tangan orang itu terangkat. Perlahan-lahan tangan itu bergerak kearah wajah Leeteuk. Semakin mendekatkan jemarinya.

***tep!***

"Berhenti mencoba memegang _philtrum_ orang saat mereka sedang tidur, Sungie."

Leeteuk membuka matanya dan menangkap tangan kecil milik Yesung, sesaat sebelum jemarinya menyentuh bagian atas bibirnya. Yesung hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa saat aksinya tertangkap basah itu.

"Maaf, aku terbawa suasana," jawabnya santai.

"Kebiasaanmu itu sungguh aneh. Tunggu, lebih baik kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini di luar, aku tidak ingin Kangin terbangun."

Leeteuk lalu bangkit bangun perlahan-lahan dan tanpa suara. Ia keluar kamar bersama Yesung, menutup pintu kembali tanpa suara. Lalu mereka berjalan kearah ruang tamu. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa panjang disana.

"Yang lain sudah tidur?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"_Ne_, aku sudah mengecek semuanya. Yang terakhir adalah Hyukjae dan Donghae, mereka juga sudah tidur dengan nyaman sekarang," ujar Yesung.

"Jadi… Maukah kau menceritakannya padaku sekarang?"

Yesung terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Leeteuk.

"Aku tau kau memiliki alasan lain untuk datang kesini, dan kau tidak ingin yang lain mengetahui hal ini. Sekarang bicaralah," Leeteuk tersenyum.

Yesung ikut tersenyum, ekspresinya berbeda dari yang seharian ini ia tunjukkan. Sikap periang dan bodoh seharian ini digantikan oleh ekspresi yang begitu dewasa dan tenang.

"Kau menyadarinya ya?"

"Iya. Jadi, ada apa?"

"_Hyung_ tau kan aku adalah malaikat pengawas? Dan aku menjaga garis kehidupan."

"Ya aku tau. Apa hubungannya?"

"Aku terus membaca garis kehidupan kalian, lalu menjaganya. Namun ada yang… aneh."

Leeteuk tertegun. Ia tau arah pembicaraan ini bukanlah sebuah kabar baik. Ia menyiapkan mentalnya untuk mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh malaikat di hadapannya. Yesung menarik napasnya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Ini tentang… Jewel…"

"A-ada apa dengannya…?"

"Aneh… Sungguh aneh. Aku melihat hubungannya dengan Donghae memang terikat sangat kuat dan tidak bisa diputuskan. Tetapi garis kehidupan Jewel sendiri sangat aneh… Garis kehidupannya… Menghilang… Di tengah jalan…"

Leeteuk terdiam. Mereka sama-sama memikirkan arti hal tersebut. Sama-sama mencoba menerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa yang akan tiba nantinya.

.

.

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

_Too tired to think of saying anything. Just enjoy the update okay? Hope it is enjoyable enough._

Oh jangan lupa cek cerita yang ku _post_, judulnya '**My Jewel Angel Trivia's**'. Nanti juga tau isinya tentang apa. Pastinya sesuai judul masih berkaitan dengan cerita ini. Lumayan deh gak nyesel kalau ngeliat itu ;)

Bales _review_ dulu~

**Arum** **Junnie** : memang mau gimana lagi? O.O . kkk~

**Bunnyminimi** Cloudsomnia : kkk~ _chukkae_ buat mereka deh~

**leehyunseok99** : soalnya Hyuk itu.. kayak bisa baca perasaan lewat mata. Gimana ya jelasinnya.. o.o

**AngeLeeteuk** : aih _gomawo_ ~ niatnya juga menyampaikan hubungan mereka kkk~

**Eunhae1207** : kan _side story_ kkk~ _gomawo_~ ah _mianhae_ Innocent Beast!nya… #pundung

**arumfishy** : ini dilanjut~ kkk~

**dew'yellow** : aku bikin teuk jadi iseng bgt ya kkk~ masih pastinya ^^

**Eun** **Byeol** : yap hehe. _Gomawo_~ ^^

**Anonymouss** : emang tuh dasar teukie… #geleng… #plak kkk~

**Haelicious** : #pukpuk . sabar"~ kkk~.. lanjut tentunya ^^

**anchofishy** : _ne_~ check '**My Jewel Angel Trivia's**' ya~

.

.

_Once again, visit _**'My Jewel Angel Trivia's' **_for some fun! ~_

Mind to RnR? ^^


	7. Chapter 5

Title : My Jewel Angel

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Family

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, Cliché, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae, Slight!Kangteuk, Slight!Kyumin.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

**Chapter 5**

'_**Present From Angel Clause'**_

.

**Author's POV**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu dengan damai sejak kedatangan Yesung. Belum ada pergerakan dari Dunia Langit. Meski begitu mereka tetap siaga. Datangnya Yesung tidak mengurangi keakraban diantara mereka, malah malaikat itu sudah bisa berbaur dengan baik dan menjadi bagian dari mereka juga. Yesung masuk di kelas tiga, meski berbeda kelas dengan Leeteuk dan Kangin.

Bahkan ia sudah berbaur dengan Junsu. Yesung kini tinggal dirumah Junsu juga, dengan alasan apartemen Leeteuk yang sudah kelebihan penghuni. Mereka semua pun semakin akrab, tanpa mengenal perbedaan antara malaikat, iblis, dan manusia.

Hari itu hari minggu yang cerah. Ruang tamu apartemen masih terlihat sepi. Kecuali Donghae yang sudah terjaga, duduk di sofa dengan nyamannya. Ia sedang sibuk mengganti-ganti channel televisi, berharap ada acara yang menarik saat Sungmin datang dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Donghae-_yah_, kau ada acara hari ini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"_Ani hyung. Waeyo_?"

"Aku dan Kyuhyun mau pergi ke Lotte World, kau mau ikut?" Senyum Sungmin ramah.

"_Jinjja_?! Mau!" Terlihat pancaran antusias dari mata polos Donghae.

"Ajak Hyukjae juga _ne_? Aku punya empat tiket, pas untuk kita."

"_Ne_! _Gomawo hyung_!"

Dengan senyuman lebar Donghae berlari setengah melompat-lompat kelantai dua, ke kamar Hyukjae yang juga di tumpanginya. Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar, menutupnya di belakang, lalu menghampiri gundukan di kasur yang ada. Ia menaiki kasur lalu memeluk gundukan itu dari belakang seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Hyukkie… _Irreona_…" Bisiknya.

Objek yang dipeluk, sebut saja Lee Hyukjae, menggeliat sedikit dalam tidurnya. Tapi ia lalu berbalik dan balas memeluk kekasihnya itu. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, lalu tersenyum menunjukkan gusinya.

"Pagi, Hae…" Gumamnya.

"_N-ne_… Pagi juga Hyukkie…" Donghae balas menyapa.

"Ada apa kau membangunkanku hm? Ini kan hari libur…"

"Itu… Mm…"

Donghae menunduk sambil memilin-milin jari-jari tangannya, terlihat bingung ingin mengutarakannya. Hyukjae hanya bisa menunggu dengan gemas melihatnya.

"Sungmin-_hyung_ memiliki tiket untuk ke Lotte World… Dan… Dia bertanya kalau mungkin kita bisa… Ikut?"

Donghae mendongak menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan memelas. Hyukjae yang melihat ekspresi lucu itu malah jadi berkeinginan untuk mengerjainya. Ia memasang wajah _stoic_nya yang datar. Membuat Donghae sedikit takut dengan ekspresi dingin Hyukjae.

"Untuk apa?" Ujarnya.

"A-aku hanya berpikir… Kalau…" Donghae mulai terlihat gelisah.

"Aku mengantuk. Ini kan hari libur, kenapa malah membangunkanku untuk hal seperti ini?" Hyukjae berucap sinis, meski sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa.

Namun reaksi Donghae setelah itu mengagetkannya. Mata Donghae mulai berair dan ia sedikit gemetar. Sepertinya sikap Hyukjae benar-benar membuatnya takut. Hyukjae segera merutuki keisengannya yang sepertinya melewati batas untuk Donghae. Ia langsung mengusap rambut Donghae dengan kelabakan.

"H-hae? _M-mianhae_! Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Hae-_yah_… _Mianhae_… _Uljimma_…" Ujarnya panik.

Donghae tidak menjawab. Ia mulai terisak pelan, menambah kadar kekhawatiran Hyukjae.

"_Mianhae_… Iya kita pergi ya? Kumohon Hae berhenti menangis…"

_Well_, itu bukan awal hari yang baik. Bodohnya Lee Hyukjae…

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

"Kerennyaaa!" Donghae berseru dengan riangnya.

Kini, mereka berempat telah sampai di Lotte World. Donghae berlari-lari kecil di depan sementara Sungmin menemaninya sambil terkekeh pelan. Kyuhyun berjalan berdampingan dengan Hyukjae yang sepertinya tersenyum kaku melihat Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Kenapa senyummu seperti itu _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Karma," jawab Hyukjae singkat.

Dalam hatinya, Hyukjae telah mencatat untuk tidak mengerjai Donghae dengan berwajah sinis lagi. Ia tidak mau _namja_ itu menangis dan takut akan dirinya. Butuh sepuluh menit senyuman khas Hyukjae yang lebar untuk membuat Donghae tidak takut lagi, dan itu membuat wajahnya kram.

Namun tak bisa dipungkiri ia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tersenyum lebar lagi sekarang, menunjukkan gusinya. Donghae terlihat amat riang dan senang seperti anak kecil. Ia terus berlari-lari bersama Sungmin.

"Ayo kita coba yang itu! OH OH! Bukan yang itu saja! Ah, _ani_! Yang itu terlihat lebih seru!"

Dan terus, dan terus. Hyukjae tertawa gemas melihat Donghae yang lelompatan dengan riangnya seperti itu, menyeret ketiga temannya ke berbagai wahana yang ada.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

**Jewel / Hyukjae's POV**

Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Donghae yang begitu polos. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah berumur lima tahun yang terjebak dalam tubuh _namja_ tujuh belas tahun. Kami telah mencoba sekitar setengah wahana yang ada disini, dan waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Sungmin sudah mulai kelelahan, Tapi Donghae masih saja bersemangat.

"Donghae-_hyung_, mainlah dengan Hyukkie-_hyung_ dulu. Aku pinjam Minnie, sepertinya ia bisa mati kalau terus meladenimu," Kyuhyun tertawa sambil menarik Sungmin.

"Ok! _Kajja_ Hyukkie kita kesana!"

_And on, and on he goes…_

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

*Kruyuk…*

Kami baru saja selesai menaiki wahana _Gyro Drop_ saat perut Donghae tiba-tiba berbunyi. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu sedangkan aku hanya bisa tertawa geli melihatnya. Ia memukul pelan bahuku sambil menggembungkan pipi nya itu. Membuatku mencubitnya dengan gemas.

"_Aish_! _Appo_ Hyukkie!" Rengeknya.

"Kau lucu sekali sih. Lapar Hae? Kita makan dulu yuk? Sudah sore," ajakku dengan senyuman.

"_Ne_!"

Aku menggandeng tangannya memasuki sebuah café bernama Lá Note(A/N : Crossover! xD). Café nya terlihat nyaman, dengan interior kayu berwarna gelap. Kami mengambil tempat duduk disamping jendela.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

Donghae memilih dengan riangnya. Setelah itu kami memanggil pelayan, ia memesan makanannya. Aku ikut memesan makanan juga, yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Kami berbincang selagi menunggu makanan. Donghae terlihat sangat riang hari ini, aku ikut gembira melihatnya. Rasanya ingin membuatnya selalu tertawa dan tersenyum manis seperti itu.

"Hyukkie? Hyukkie!"

Panggilan Donghae menyentakkanku dari lamunanku. Ah, sepertinya aku terlalu asik memandanginya barusan, sampai tidak merespon ucapannya. Ia langsung memasang wajah tertekuk yang lucu.

"_Yah_! Kau mendengarku tidak sih?" Gerutunya kesal.

"_Mian_, bisa tolong kau ulangi?" Pintaku.

"Lupakan saja. Lagipula kau melamunkan apa sih?"

"Kau. _Geundae neomu kyeoptago_…" Ujarku jujur.

Wajahnya langsung bersemu merah. Ia lalu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya. Tidak lama, sekitar lima belas menis sejak kami berbincang, atau tepatnya Donghae berceloteh dan aku hanya memandanginya, makanan kami akhirnya datang.

Pelayannya menaruh makanan kami di atas meja. Meja kecil itu terlihat begitu penuh dengan berbagai makanan kami. Tanpa basa-basi aku mulai menyantap makanan yang ada dengan lahap. Donghae ikut makan sambil menatapku.

"Aku heran…" Gumamnya.

"_Wae_?" Tanyaku sambil menghabiskan _galbi_ ku, lalu beralih ke semangkuk _ramyeon_ besar.

"Kau makan banyak sekali, tetapi beratmu tidak bertambah. Bahkan tubuhmu terhitung kurus."

Aku hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapinya.

"Apa semua malaikat banyak makan? Tetapi Leeteuk-_hyung_, Yesung-_hyung_, dan Junsu tidak begitu."

"_Aniyo_. Sebenarnya kami malaikat tidak butuh makan. Tidak makanpun kami tidak akan apa-apa. Sebelum turun ke bumi, kami tidak pernah makan," jelasku.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau makan banyak sekali?" Ia terlihat bingung.

"Karena…"

Aku menggantungkan kalimatku lalu menyuap sesendok dari _strawberry shortcake_ ku. Donghae menatapku menunggu jawaban, sementara aku memejamkan mata sedikit sambil menggumam, menyesap rasa asam dan manis dari buah kesukaanku itu. Membuat ekspresi seolah-olah itu adalah makanan terenak di dunia. Setelah potongan itu menghilang dalam mulutku, aku kembali membuka mata dan menatap Donghae, dengan senyuman lebar menunjukkan gusiku.

"Karena ternyata makanan terasa sangat enak."

Dan Donghae _sweatdrop_ seketika mendengar jawabanku. Aku terkekeh karenanya. Siku tangan kiriku kuletakkan bertumpu di meja, sementara siku tangan kananku juga, tetapi memegang garpu yang membawa sepotong kue di depan mulutku dengan posisi garpu mendatar. Cahaya bulan melewati jendela membias melalui helaian rambut biruku. Aku tersenyum lembut kepada Donghae.

"Kau tau? Aku suka saat wajahmu memerah seperti itu, membuatmu terlihat seperti buah _strawberry_," godaku menyadari rona wajahnya.

Ia semakin salah tingkah, lagi-lagi menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya. Aku tertawa dan melanjutkan makanku. Untuk sejenak kami tidak saling berbicara, hanya suara sendok dan garpu beradu pelan selagi kami menghabiskan makan.

"Sudah mulai gelap ya… Jam berapa sekarang?" Donghae kembali bersuara.

Aku melirik jam dinding yang ada, "Setengah delapan malam."

Donghae mengangguk, lalu memandang keluar jendela. Senyuman malaikat terkembang diwajahnya, membuatku ikut tersenyum juga. Ia menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Sungguh, bagiku dia lebih indah dari malaikat manapun yang kukenal.

"Hyukkie, kau pernah dengar legenda yang ada disini?"

"Hm?" Aku menatapnya heran.

"Lihat wahana yang itu?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku mengikuti arah jari tangan kanannya menunjuk. Terlihat sebuah wahana sangat besar yang berbentuk seperti roda raksasa. Menangkap raut bingungku, Donghae melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Itu namanya _Ferris Wheel_. Ada yang bilang jika ada pasangan yang berciuman di puncak saat salju turun, maka cintanya akan abadi," tatapannya menerawang jauh pada wahana itu, senyum manis masih tergambar diwajahnya.

"Kau mau mencobanya hm?"

Wajah Donghae kembali bersemu. Namun kemudian ia tertawa pelan.

"Hyukkie, ini masih musim gugur. Tidak akan turun salju."

Aku tidak menjawabnya, melainkan hanya tersenyum kepadanya. Ia balas memandangiku dan ikut tersenyum lembut. Kami terdiam, hanyut dalam tatapan. Alunan musik lembut mengalir di sekeliling kami. Dengan cahaya remang dalam café, dan biasan rembulan melalui jendela. Seolah waktu berhenti berjalan, dan membiarkan kami menikmati momen tenang dan damai yang masih dapat kami rasakan.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

"Sungmin-_hyung_! Kyu!"

Seruku saat melihat mereka di kejauhan. Mereka lalu menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum. Aku melambai sambil menghampiri mereka, tangan Donghae dalam genggamanku.

"Hei! Kalian dari mana saja?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kami habis makan di café dekat sana," jawab Donghae.

"Hari sudah mulai larut, apa tidak sebaiknya kita pulang?" Kyuhyun menyarankan.

"Iya, terakhir kami mau mencoba naik _Ferris Wheel_. Tapi sebelum itu, Kyu bisa bicara sebentar?" Ujarku.

Mereka bertiga menatapku dengan heran. Aku memberikan senyuman khasku. Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk, meski masih agak bingung. Aku melepas tangan Donghae dan menarik Kyuhyun menjauh, ke belakang sebuah gang yang cukup sepi.

"Aku pinjam Kyuhyun sebentar ya _hyung_! Kalian tunggu kami disini!" Ujarku pada mereka.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

**Author's POV**

"_Hyung_? Ada apa sih?"

Kyuhyun bertanya setibanya mereka di tempat yang sepi. Tidak ada orang yang melewatinya dan tidak ada yang bisa melihat mereka sekarang. Hyukjae tersenyum lalu mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah, memohon.

"Aku butuh bantuan mu Kyu! Bantu aku, _ne_?"

"Bantu apa?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Aku ingin menurunkan salju…" Jawab Hyukjae.

"_Mwo_? Lalu bagaimana _hyung_ mau melakukannya?"

"Tentu bisa, dengan bantuan kekuatanmu."

"_Aish hyung_! Berbahaya menggunakan kekuatan di tempat seramai ini! Lagipula untuk apa sih _hyung_ ingin menurunkan salju?"

Hyukjae lalu menceritakan tentang legenda yang diberitahu Donghae kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lalu menyeringai.

"Hmm… Bagaimana ya…" Goda Kyuhyun menimbang-nimbang.

"Ayolah Kyu. Sekali ini saja. _Jebal_!" Mohon Hyukjae lagi.

"_Arrasso_! Tapi ada satu syarat!"

"Apa? Aku pasti akan memenuhinya!"

"_Hyung_ tau _Starcraft_ terbaru? Yang ada musuh baru yang super sulit tetapi seru dan-"

"_Deal_!" Jawab Hyukjae memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, di balas dengan _gummy smile_ Hyukjae. Lalu mereka memejam sesaat. Detik berikutnya sayap putih lembut mengepak dari punggung Hyukjae, dan sayap kulit hitam mengepak pula di punggung Kyuhyun.

***Flap!***

Dengan satu hentakkan, keduanya mengepak sayap mereka masing-masing. Sedikit menendang daratan pijakan mereka, dan kini mereka sudah melayang di udara. Angin dingin berhembus menerpa tubuh 'kakak-beradik' itu.

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar saat angin bertiup melewati surai kebiruan rambutnya. Ia selalu menyukai perasaan ini. Ia memejam sebentar membentangkan kedua tangannya dengan posisi menghadap kebawah. Lalu membukanya lagi dan mulai terbang mengitari tempat itu, melihat-lihat semuanya dengan jelas dari langit. Lampu-lampu menerangi tempat itu dengan indahnya, berwarna-warni.

"Hyukkie-_hyung_! Kenapa malah jalan-jalan? Tidak jadi?" Panggil Kyuhyun beberapa meter dibelakangnya.

Hyukjae tersentak sedikit sebelum berhenti berkeliling. Ia berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun, melihat _dongsaeng_nya merengut kearahnya. Ia tertawa sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Kyuhyun hanya berdecak pelan.

"_Mian_, habis pemandangannya indah sekali sih!" Seru Hyukjae.

"Dasar, _hyung_ itu. Yasudah ayo mulai?" Kyuhyun tertawa sedikit.

"_Ne_! Tidak baik membuat Donghae dan Sungmin-_hyung_ menunggu lebih lama lagi dari ini," jawab Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Mereka lalu memejam sebentar, sejenak mengumpulkan tenaga yang telah lama tidak mereka gunakan. Hawa disekitar mereka berubah sedikit, seolah terpusat dan melambaikan helaian rambut mereka seolah diterpa angin dari bawah. Detik berikutnya mereka membuka mata, Hyukjae menggerak-gerakan jemarinya, seolah menari-nari di udara. Kemudian timbul aliran air dari situ.

Semakin banyak yang muncul, dan setelah alirannya meningkat, Hyukjae melesat terbang. Jemarinya masih mengeluarkan aliran air di sepanjang jalur yang dilaluinya. Perlahan-lahan jatuh bagaikan hujan.

Kyuhyun melesat mengikuti Hyukjae, seringaian kini mengembang diwajahnya. Saat ia melewati butiran tetes air itu, seolah udara disekitarnya bercahaya. Tiba-tiba suhu disekitarnya, dalam radius lima meter berkurang drastis. Berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Namun dirinya terlihat sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Meski begitu Kyuhyun menjaga jaraknya dari Hyukjae, karena ia tau efek kekuatannya bisa mengenai _hyung_nya itu.

Setiap butir air yang Kyuhyun lewati berubah menjadi kristal es lembut karena perubahan suhu tersebut. Mereka berdua terus melesat mengitari Lotte World dari atas langit, memperbanyak jumlah kristal es yang ada. Sekitar sepuluh menit mereka terbang berputar, membuat jumlah kristal es yang jatuh menjadi banyak. Salju pun turun.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

"Donghae! Lihat ini!" Sungmin berseru.

Donghae, mendengar teriakannya menoleh kearahnya. Sungmin sedang menggumam sambil tersenyum amat lebar, takjub melihat kearah langit. Donghae ikut mendongak. Matanya membuka lebar tidak percaya saat salju turun tepat di depannya. Ia membuka telapak tangannya, dan saat itu salju lembut jatuh di tangannya, sebelum lalu meleleh disana. Senyuman lembut mengembang di wajahnya.

"Hebat… Salju turun di saat seperti ini…" Gumamnya.

Ia kembali melihat kearah langit, menatap salju yang perlahan turun ke tanah. Lalu matanya menangkap sebuah wahana besar berbentuk roda raksasa, yang gondolanya bercahaya dikelilingi lampu-lampu seperti pada pohon natal. Ia tersenyum.

"Ini ulahmu lagi ya…? Dasar…" Tawanya pelan.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun telah selesai menebar salju, merasa yakin jumlah yang mereka siapkan tinggi di langit cukup hingga tengah malam. Hyukjae tersenyum melihat raut wajah bahagia dan takjub orang-orang di Lotte World saat itu. Sebagai malaikat, tentu ia senang dapat memberi kebahagiaan pada mereka.

Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya menangkap sesuatu. Hawa gelap, dari seseorang yang berhati kotor. Tubuhnya seketika melemah, rasa sakit melandanya. Sayapnya mati rasa, tidak sanggup lagi untuk mengepak dan mempertahankan posisinya di udara.

Ia mengerang sedikit saat kehilangan keseimbangan. Lalu saat itu juga tubuhnya melesat turun, terjatuh. Kyuhyun yang terbang beberapa meter di belakangnya, belum menyadari perubahan pada Hyukjae. Ia hanya mengira _hyung_nya itu terbang turun. Namun ia mulai heran saat menyadari arah jatuh Hyukjae ke daerah pepohonan.

Kyuhyun baru menyadari saat Hyukjae sudah lima belas meter jaraknya dari dirinya. Ia menangkap hawa berat hati yang kotor. Ia juga melihat sayap Hyukjae yang terlihat lunglai dan menekuk lemas. Dengan segera ia mengepakkan sayap hitamnya, menukik mengejar tubuh Hyukjae yang terjatuh dengan cepat.

"Kyu… _Dowajwo_…" Lirih Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yakin Kyuhyun tidak dapat mendengar suaranya yang parau dan amat pelan. Tetapi ia yakin _dongsaeng_nya itu dapat membaca gerakan bibirnya yang meminta pertolongan. Kyuhyun menggeram dengan panik dan mengepakkan kedua sayapnya sekuat yang ia bisa, mengejar Hyukjae sembari menekan aura hati kotor itu sebisa mungkin dengan kekuatan iblisnya, menghisapnya.

"Hyukkie-_hyung_!" Teriaknya menggelegar, agak meraung panik.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya sejauh mungkin untuk menggapai tubuh ringkih Hyukjae. Jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis, namun begitu juga jarak mereka dengan tanah, atau tepatnya, pepohonan di bawah mereka. Kyuhyun hampir saja mencengkeram tudung pada baju Hyukjae.

***Krosakk! Srrks!***

"_Appo_!" Rintih Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun baru saja berhasil mencapai baju Hyukjae saat mereka menghantam pepohonan. Untungnya Kyuhyun masih sempat menahan mereka, sehingga Hyukjae 'hanya' tergantung di pohon yang ada, sementara Kyuhyun menahan agar benturan tersebut tidak terlalu keras, ia memijak di dahan yang sama.

Mereka baru saja mau menghela napas lega saat mendengar seseorang menarik napas kencang, kaget. Tapi itu membuat mereka lebih kaget lagi dan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Terlihat seorang _yeoja_, rambut hitam sebahu. Umurnya mungkin sekitar mereka juga. _Yeoja_ itu tengah menengkap mulutnya yang terbuka lebar tidak percaya. Mukanya terlihat sedikit… bodoh.

"_Omo_!" Jeritnya tertahan.

Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun terdiam dalam _shock_. Menyadari tatapan mata _yeoja_ itu terarah pada sayap mereka berdua. Mereka ketahuan, oleh seorang manusia tak dikenal.

"Sial…" Umpat Kyuhyun.

Ia lalu menarik tubuh Hyukjae untuk bangkit berdiri dan membawanya turun, menyandarkannya untuk duduk pada pohon itu. Ia masih memikirkan cara untuk menjelaskan pada _yeoja_ itu saat Hyukjae bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah, memegang ranting pohon untuk membantunya.

Hyukjae berjalan perlahan menghampiri _yeoja_ itu yang masih terdiam dengan wajah bodohnya. Ia lalu tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gusinya, meski masih dengan lemah.

"_Annyeong_! Maafkan aku, tapi aku terpaksa melakukan ini," ucapnya.

Sebelum _yeoja_ itu dapat menjawab ataupun bereaksi, Hyukjae mengarahkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah _yeoja_ itu. Cahaya putih keluar dari telapak tangan tersebut. _Yeoja_ itu perlahan terlihat mengantuk, sebelum lalu matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya terhuyung jatuh. Hyukjae menangkapnya, lalu mendudukannya dibawah sebuah pohon.

"_Hyung_…? Apa yang _hyung_ baru lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku menghapus ingatannya saat melihat kita tadi…" Jawab Hyukjae.

"Bukankah itu…"

"Ssst, tenang saja. Ayo kita kembali sekarang sebelum ia terbangun."

"_Arrasso_… _Hyung_ sudah tidak apa?" Kyuhyun menatapnya khawatir.

"_Ne_, berkat kau telah menghisap hawa hati kotor itu yang datang entah dari mana. _Gomawo_," Hyukjae tersenyum.

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mereka berdua menyimpan sayap masing-masing kembali menjadi cahaya sebelum menghilang. Hyukjae melirik _yeoja_ itu untuk terakhir kalinya, memastikan ia baik-baik saja sebelum berlalu dengan Kyuhyun, kembali ke tempat Donghae dan Sungmin telah menunggu mereka.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

Setelah beberapa menit, _yeoja_ itu terbangun. Ia memandang sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Ia ingat tadi sedang berjalan melewati pepohonan itu, tapi ia tidak ingat kalau ia duduk dan tertidur di bawah pohon. Ia hanya menggaruk kepalanya dengan heran.

"Jae Rim! Sedang apa kau disana? _Kajja_ _ppalli_!"

Ia mendengar suara temannya memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Ia segera bangkit berdiri, merapihkan pakaiannya yang kusut dan berlari kearah asal suara. Ia menemukan seorang _yeoja_ lain, yang merupakan teman yang ikut bersamanya ke Lotte World ini.

"Kau dari mana saja sih?" Tanya temannya yang berambut sebahu, hitam dan bergelombang itu.

"_Mianhae_, aku habis berjalan-jalan disekitar sana tadi," jawabnya.

"Memangnya ada apa disana?"

"Ada…" _Yeoja_ itu berpikir keras, namun ia gagal mengingat apapun.

"Hmm?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada apapun… Aku hanya tertidur sebentar tadi," jawabnya akhirnya.

"Ah sudahlah, ayo kita berkeliling lagi! Mumpung salju tiba-tiba turun dengan indahnya!" Seru temannya itu dengan riang.

"_Ne_!" Akhirnya ia mengangguk.

_Yeoja_ itu, yang dipanggil Jae Rim pun mengikuti langkah temannya. Tidak menoleh ke belakang sama sekali, benar-benar melupakan apa yang telah ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

"Hyukkie!"

Donghae berseru saat melihat sosok malaikatnya berlari menghampirinya dan Sungmin bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi bahagia dan antusiasnya, membuat Hyukjae tersenyum.

Donghae segera memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat saat mereka mencapainya. Ia tertawa pelan dan Hyukjae mengelus pelan punggungnya.

"Kau yang menurunkan salju ini kan?" Tebaknya.

Hyukjae tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan menatap Donghae. Cengiran lebar yang menunjukkan gusinya muncul di wajahnya. Rambut birunya membingkainya dengan sempurna.

"Aku juga membantunya lho!" Sela Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun. Iblis itu hanya menyeringai. Mereka tertawa singkat, menikmati dinginnya salju yang jatuh disekitar mereka, dan juga beberapa terjatuh diatas rambut dan bahu mereka.

"Hae-_yah_, _kajja_! Kita harus kesana sebelum pulang!"

Hyukjae lalu berseru dan menarik lembut tangan Donghae, menggandengnya menuju wahana terakhir yang akan mereka naiki sebelum pulang. Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepalan tangannya keudara, memberi semangat tanpa suara, Hyukjae melihatnya melalui sudut matanya dan tersenyum.

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

Kini Hyukjae dan Donghae telah duduk berhadapan di dalam salah satu gondola yang ada pada _Ferris Wheel_ tersebut. Gondola tersebut cukup kecil, hingga lutut mereka hampir beradu. Donghae sedang grogi tidak karuan, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia pasti tengah memikirkan soal legenda yang tadi mereka bicarakan. Hyukjae menyadari tingkah Donghae dan tersenyum lembut.

"Hei lihat, pemandangannya indah sekali dari sini."

Usahanya berhasil. Donghae menengok kearah jendela dan saat itu juga wajahnya memancarkan antusiasme dan rasa kagum. Kegugupan tadi hilang saat melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Ia menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke kaca seperti anak kecil, dan berdecak kagum pada pemandangan tersebut.

Terlihat hampir seluruh Lotte World. Daratan disekitar sana terlihat begitu putih dan lembut tertutup salju. Butiran kristal es masih setia melayang perlahan, turun ke bumi. Sepertinya Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun benar-benar menyiapkannya agar turun hingga tengah malam.

Donghae terus mengkomentari keindahan pemandangan di bawah, sementara Hyukjae hanya menatapnya sambil melamunkan dirinya. Ia ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyuman bahagia layaknya malaikat milik Donghae. Mata Donghae seakan berbinar-binar. Donghae benar-benar larut pada pemandangan tersebut, hingga ia tidak menyadari kini mereka telah hampir sampai di puncak, dengan salju masih berjatuhan perlahan.

"Hae-_yah,_" panggil Hyukjae lembut.

Donghae terkaget. Saat ia menengok, bibir Hyukjae menyambutnya. Hyukjae menciumnya dengan lembut dan pelan. Ia ikut memejamkan matanya sebentar, merasakan kasih sayang yang diberikan. Saat ciuman mereka terlepas, ia menunduk malu dengan muka merona.

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut dan mengangkat wajah Donghae menatapnya. Hyukjae menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan mengusap lembut pipinya. Tatapannya sarat akan makna yang begitu mendalam.

"_Neomu saranghae_, _nae fishy,_" ujarnya tertawa pelan.

Donghae bersemu sebelum menjawab pelan, "_Nado_…"

"Hae, tatap aku."

Donghae menurut. Meski masih amat malu, ia mengangkat wajahnya pelan dan menatap Hyukjae. Tatapan Hyukjae terlihat sendu, namun amat serius dan tanpa keraguan.

"Apapun yang terjadi, tidak akan ada yang bisa merubahnya. Tak peduli sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap ada disisimu, mencintaimu. _Subaek beon wae chyeo do_... _Neo eobsin andwae neun de_…"

"_Neo manissumyeon I'll be okay_… Karena itu… Tetaplah bersamaku, _ne_ Hyukkie? Kau sudah berjanji padaku kan?"

"_Ijeneun naege yaksokhalge_…"

Dan sekali lagi, mereka terpaut dalam ciuman lembut. Di bawah langit malam yang bersalju…

.

.:My Jewel Angel:.

.

"Ini sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi."

Seorang _namja_, yang tengah mendengar ucapan tersebut hanya terdiam. Terlihat ia mengenakan jubah putih yang panjang. Sepasang sayap putih lembut mengembang di punggungnya. Lalu orang tersebut melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jewel menurunkan salju yang tidak seharusnya saat musim gugur. Apalagi ia melakukannya dengan bantuan seorang iblis. Belum lagi ia menghapus ingatan seorang manusia."

Suara itu berhenti sejenak. Tidak mendapat respons, ia menambahkan kembali.

"Kita terlalu lama berdiam diri. Semakin kita biarkan mereka semakin bertindak sesukanya."

"Apakah… Itu artinya aku harus kesana?"

Kali ini _namja_ itu membalas, dalam bentuk pertanyaan.

"Ya, pergilah dan tangkap para malaikat itu. Bawa mereka kembali dalam keadaan hidup. Terutama kedua malaikat itu, Angel dan Jewel. Bawa serta juga orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan pelanggaran mereka. Seret mereka kesini."

"Aku mengerti."

_Namja_ itu menjawab singkat. Ia lalu membungkuk sebentar sebelum berbalik, menghampiri gerbang titik perbatasan dengan dunia…

.

.

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

#BaruKeluarGoa

Gila tiga hari internet mati. Rasanya udah kayak baru keluar goa batu. Putus internet sama dengan putus hidup #plak #lebay. Sengsara huweee! Setelah meneror mba-mba fastnet akhirnya bisa nyala juga. Jadi buta apa-apa padahal cuma tiga hari ga buka internet.

Sek ini _triple update of the day_, perayaan baru keluar goa!

Jae Rim numpang eksis aja ahaha. _That's just how much I love you, yadong magnae_!

(p.s : _not really, I'm just confused who should I put in for the role rofl_)

Dan disini satu kekuatan Kyuhyun terbuka~ Dia bisa mengatur suhu udara di sekitarnya, dalam jarak tertentu. Tapi bukan cuma itu kekuatannya. Iblis agak _imba_ di banding malaikat, kekuatannya lebih dari satu. Yang ini jangan ditanyakan karena nanti akan keluar sendiri di cerita kkk~

Sekali lagi, yang belum cek '**My Jewel Angel Trivia's**', silahkan di lihat~ Nyesel loh kalau gak lihat~

Waktunya bales _review_~

**AngeLeeteuk** : Yeye gituloh~ kkk~ itu tunggu saja di ceritanya nanti ya xD

**leehyunseok99** : tenang Yeye baik kok. Aku tidak akan membiarkan bias terdahulu ku jadi jahat kkk~ Atau lebih tepatnya mungkin agak ke netral

**Eunhae1207** : aku aja bikinnya ga rela #sniff. Pastilah kalo ngga gabakal jadi dong ceritanya #plak

**Arum** **Junnie** : Yeye sama Su-ie tinggalnya pisah kok, tapi deket. Kkk~ tunggu tanggal mainnya kalo yang itu ;)

**dewdew90** : hmmm gimana yaa…

**arumfishy** : maksudnya apa ya… gitu deh… kkk~

**Chen** **Clouds** : Yeye kan biasku pertama kali dulu pas pertama suka SJ kkk~ (maaf Sungie, Hyukjae mendepakmu dari posisi itu di hatiku #plak). _Gomawo_~ ^^

**Haelicious** : ga bisa kalo bikin Yeye ga aneh rasanya ada yang kurang kkk~ kenapa yaaa~

**Eun** **Byeol** : Entahlah aku juga gak tau #plak #bohong

**Anonymouss** : masih di dunia langit telornya kkk~ gimana yaaa~ wew jauh amat nyambung ke **Innocent Beast!** kkk~ aku… umur dirahasiakan xD

**dew'yellow** : aku sendiri bingung kenapa jadi _so sweet_ gini ahaha. Hmm gimana yaaa~

**anchofishy** : gimana yaaa… nyehehe~

**nnaglow** : ini dilanjut~ apa yaa… ah kalau itu cuma satu paling yang turun #hint

**Cho** **Kyura** : tau nih! #desh #tendang #eh. Ga kurang singkat nak, komentar mu. Kkk~ Anak TVXQ (mantan) itu sudah pasti keren punya gatau kenapa o.o

**dekdes** : kkk~ ah itu gatau deh nyehehe~ _teaser_ yang mana? _Video_?

**Hyukkie'sJewels** : gimana yaaa~ kkk~

**Lee** **Suhae** : gimana yaa liat ntar deh hehe… :)

.

.

_Gomawo_ yang udah _review_ maupun _silent readers_ yang udah baca cerita ini~ :)

Tak bosan untuk mengingatkan, silahkan di cek '**My Jewel Angel Trivia's**'! ^^

*sekarang aku mau _hunting_ foto-foto terbaru Hyuk dan cek _update_-an AFF dulu*

Mind to RnR? ^^


	8. NOT AN UPDATE

**.**

**Announcement!**

**.**

.

.

Pengumuman yang mungkin penting mungkin tidak.

Pertama, kuharap maafnya dan mohon jangan membunuhku untuk hal ini.

Kedua, bukan, ini bukan April Fools Joke. sudah cukup aku trolling di twitter (maaf yang bingung gara-gara trollan ChoDa Shipper ku)

.

Cerita ini untuk sementara akan aku nyatakan _**On Hiatus**_, hingga batas waktu yang belum ditentukan.

Karena... Seperti yang pernah kusebutkan di chapter awal, ini cerita adalah cerita lama sekitar setahun lalu.

Sebenarnya sudah selesai, tapi kemarin setelah kubaca ulang untuk di post... Aku sangat tidak puas dengan endingnya.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk merombak chapter 6 - ending.

Tapi itu akan makan waktu. Dan untuk sekarang, aku belum ada ide yang cukup lengkap.

Maka aku memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan ini dulu, dan fokus menyelesaikan '**Innocent Beast!**'

Seselesainya fanfic yang satu itu, _mungkin_ fic ini akan segera dilanjut, tapi sekali lagi aku tidak menjanjikan waktu pastinya.

Meski begitu ini tidak discontinued, tapi akan dilanjutkan lagi, meski memang waktunya belum pasti.

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk hal ini #deepbow

.

p.s : untuk **My Jewel Angel Trivia's**, mungkin akan masih ku-update, maka tidak kunyatakan Hiatus.

.

.

**.**

**Thanks for the Attention!**

**.**


End file.
